Surrender Sweet Prince
by FairDrea
Summary: Vegeta/Serena fic. When Serena grows out of her old habbits and finds new ones, she decides that she needs a new place to try them out. Somwhere where she can find a new life and a love that could reach the stars.
1. Default Chapter

Surrender Sweet Prince  
  
By popular demand and after being told by several people that this story can most defiantly have an R rating I have decided to repost this story so that it can stick around for all those who enjoyed it so much. Thank you all for being so wonderful and now..Surrender Sweet Price is here for your reading! Yey, huh? Lol.enjoy guys. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Does any more need to be said?  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
The petite blonde sat at her desk working by the dim light of her bedside lamp. It was late, approaching midnight. She wrote vehemently, sometimes stopping to brush away the tears that streamed over her flushed cheeks. She did not want her letter stained with tears. Why give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had hurt her? She wrote, words pouring from her. They came from her heart and yet.they meant nothing to her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Serena was early for their meeting. Ten minutes early to be exact. She walked up the stairs in absolutely no hurry, humming softly to herself and wondering how exactly she was going to tell the Scouts, her friends, that she was no longer who they thought she was. The Outers knew, had always known, that she wasn't the whining, sniveling, incompetent brat that the Inner Scouts had believed her to be.  
  
The Outers had been training her, secretly, on how to be a refined and dignified woman. They had taught her how to play the violin, how to walk without tripping over her own feet, how to cook, and most importantly they had taught her how to fight. Under their tutelage, Serena had blossomed from a clumsy adolescent into a woman anyone would be proud to call their Queen. Now all that was left to do was present her new self to the Inners.  
  
She crossed the brick walk way to where Rei's temple stood, outlined by the setting sun. She was walking up the stairs when an angry shout rang out from the direction of Rei's room.  
  
"What.what the hell is going on here?!"  
  
It was Chad. Serena ran around the corner and right into him. "Chad! What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Go see for yourself." Chad answered in a voice shaking with anger and continued stalking away.  
  
Confused Serena went to Rei's open door and peeked in immediately wishing for the first time in her life that she would have been late.  
  
Rei stood with her back to Serena, hurriedly putting on her underwear and temple robe. And on the bed, wearing nothing more then a pair of unbuttoned jeans, his black hair tousled, was Darien.  
  
Serena released a startled gasp and they both spun around and looked at her in wide-eyed horror. Darien was the first to recover.  
  
"You're early." He mumbled stupidly.  
  
"Oh god, Sere.."  
  
Serena held up a steady hand to stop her. "Save it Rei. I don't want to hear it." Her voice was deadly calm. She could see that it shocked the other two. Turning on her heal, Serena tranquilly left the temple and went home.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now she stared down at the six-page letter she had finished. Two pages were for her parents, three for the scouts and one for Luna and Artimus. She placed the two pages for her family on her bed, smoothing the covers over. Then she tucked the remaining pages into the side pocket of a large duffle bag.  
  
Looking in the full-length mirror attached to her closet door, Serena picked up the scissors she had left on the desk earlier. She was leaving and where ever she went she wanted to make damn sure that no one would recognize her. Plus, the two buns on each side of her head made her look childish. She did not want to look like that ever again.  
  
She pulled the buns free and watched her glorious blonde hair fall in waves around her. "Don't wuss out now, Sere" she muttered to herself and nervously began to cut.  
  
It took a while, but after a grueling forty minutes, Serena was finally satisfied with the outcome. Her blonde tresses hung short, brushing her shoulders and curling in gently at the tips. She pushed her bangs to the side so that they no longer hung over her forehead, arranged her part so that it was running in a zigzag pattern over her scalp and nodded approvingly at her reflection. Well.almost approvingly. Her clothes still needed a vast improvement.  
  
She viciously yanked off the frilly pink skirt, bunny shirt and white tennis shoes she wore, replacing them with a pair of boot cut jeans, deep brown suede boots and a white v-neck t shirt with the words "Rock Star" printed across it in blue rhinestones. She grabbed her new thigh length leather jacket and slipped it on. The last thing she did was grab her duffle bag, swing it over her shoulder, then with one last sad look around her room Serena crawled out the window and left.  
  
She met the Outers on the bridge overlooking the small pond in the park she and Darien used to come to. Her thought turned bitter as she walked across the wet grass to where her Senshi stood. She had never known Rei could do such a think. Darien.well, Darien was no surprise. She had expected it of him. He was always so cool and distant towards her, treating her more like a pesky sibling then a devoted girlfriend. Besides, how much trust could you put in a guy who let his dreams control his life? Not much. But Rei? She had never seen that one coming.  
  
When she reached the bridge, lights from the lamp overhead exposed her to the three women waiting. They gasped in unison. Michelle stepped forward and pulled her Princess into her arms. "Oh Serena, what happened?"  
  
The concern in Michelle's voice brought forth new tears and Serena dropped her duffle bag to cling to the older woman. "Rei and Darien.I found them together. They were." her voice died away. She didn't want to rehash the details for her friends. They understood.  
  
Amara stepped forward, her eyes narrowed to thin slits. "That little shit. I'll find him and beat the god damn."  
  
"No, Amara. There's no need to go that far." Serena said. She stepped away from Michelle and pulled her duffle bag up over her shoulder again. She walked over to Pluto, defiance lighting her vibrant blue eyes. "I have decided.to leave."  
  
"Serena, no. We need you here." Michelle pleaded, her hand unconsciously reaching for Amara's.  
  
"I am no longer needed here. There has been peace for quite some time now. The Inners have no faith in me; my own boyfriend is screwing my best friend! Why the hell should I stick around?"  
  
The Outers regarded their Princess sadly. "Serena.is there anything we can do to change your mind?" Amara asked.  
  
Serena shook her head. "No. I don't want to be here any longer. And I'm not running away. I have this feeling.like I belong somewhere else." She turned to Pluto. "You know what I'm talking about. I don't know how I know this.but I do."  
  
Pluto nodded. She was the only one who knew where her Princess belonged, the greatness that she was destined for. "Yes, Princess. I know."  
  
"Then get me the hell out of here." Serena swore again. "I love you all so much. And you will know where to find me. But I need to be somewhere else now." She pleaded.  
  
The Outers nodded then stepped forward to hug their Princess one last time.  
  
"Pluto?" Serena prompted. The green haired beauty nodded, then held up her staff. "Find happiness where you go, Serena. My Princess." She whispered, then placed her Princess into the hands of fate. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor moon.  
  
Surrender Sweet Prince: Chapter One  
  
  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly at the bright sunlight that filtered through the tree leaves above her. Where was she? She lifted her arm and pushed the sleeve of her jacket down to consult her wrist watch on the time. Eleven thirty. She hadn't slept that late in a long time.  
  
Rolling over, she pushed herself up and brushed at the leaves and dirt that clung stubbornly to her jeans. "I wonder where I am?" She thought out loud, looking around. Tree's surrounded her but she could hear the faint sounds of city traffic.  
  
"Welcome to Satan City Princess."  
  
Serena whirled around and smiled. "Pluto!"  
  
"Hello Serena." The older woman said softly, embracing the small blonde.  
  
"So where am I now?"  
  
"You are in Satan City. It is in an entirely different dimension so things will be a little bit different here." She raised her staff, clearing a path through the dense forest and lead Serena through it until a large city came into view. "Here, Princess is where your destiny awaits."  
  
Serena regarded her friend skeptically. "You know something, don't you?"  
  
Pluto smiled serenely. "All in good time Princess." She stepped back and a time portal opened behind her. "I must leave you now."  
  
"Wait! Before you go." Serena reached down into the side pocket of her bag and pulled out her letter. She held it out to Pluto. "Here. Make sure the Inners get this. There's one for Luna and Artimus in there too." She handed them over, tears forming in her eyes. "Um.tell Amara and Michelle that I love them and.tell Rini." Serena paused to draw a shuddering breath. "Tell her mommy's proud of her and one day I'll be back."  
  
"Tell her yourself."  
  
Serena looked up in shock as her daughter stepped out of the time portal. Wide eyes regarded her and Serena felt her resolve crumble. What if she was doing the wrong thing? No, Pluto had said her destiny was here. The Sailor Scout of Time did not lie about these things. Serena knelt and opened her arms to her daughter, allowing the pink haired child to fly into them and collapse against her.  
  
"Mommy." Rini cried, wrapping her arms painfully around Serena.  
  
"Hush darling, everything will be okay. I will come back for you Rini. I promise." She whispered her vow in Rini's ear, holding her close. "You make me so proud Rini. Be strong. Be strong for me, okay?"  
  
Rini continued to sob, but nodded.  
  
"That's my girl." Serena whispered.  
  
Rini finally stopped crying and stared up at Serena with solemn eyes. "I know what Darien did. I don't want him to be my daddy anymore."  
  
"He's not your daddy." Serena stated with conviction. She was surprised at how right the words felt to say. Something inside her screamed that it was the truth. Darien wasn't Rini's father! Serena glanced up into Pluto's knowing eyes.  
  
"All in good time." The Scout mouthed.  
  
Serena nodded and turned her attention back to her daughter.  
  
"When are you coming back?" the child asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Rini."  
  
"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for soon so I can have you back, meat-ball-head."  
  
Serena laughed. "I hope so too. You stay with Pluto, Amara and Michelle. They'll know how to find me. And don't speak to the others of this, okay?"  
  
Rini nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Come small lady. We must go now." Pluto called.  
  
The child clung to Serena once more. "I'll miss you mommy."  
  
Serena could not stop the tears from flowing even if she wanted to. "I'll miss you too, my little angel. Take care of Luna, okay?"  
  
Rini pulled back and smiled through her tears. "I will. Hey!" The girl stepped back and perched her little fists on her hips, tilting her head slightly. "I just realized something. I can't call you meat-ball-head anymore!"  
  
Serena raised a self-conscious hand to her severed locks. "I suppose you can't. Do they look okay?"  
  
"I like it. It's really pretty."  
  
Serena smiled. "Thank you." She tried to keep her chin from trembling, as well as her hands, as she handed her daughter over to Pluto. "Okay kido. You take care. Listen to the Outers. And don't get into too much trouble."  
  
Rini and Pluto both waved good-bye and the time portal closed around them. Serena squared her shoulders, refusing to give into the urge to cry. She was a born ruler. She had to be strong, like she had told Rini to do. But how many rulers said good-bye to their daughters not ever when they would ever see them again, and were cheerful about it? Her shoulders slumped and her body shook with silent sobs. "Oh Rini." She wished things could be different but in her hear she knew that this is what needed to be done. The Inners would survive without her. She would find her destiny and then she would bring Rini home.  
  
Reverently, Serena collected herself. Checking that she had her wallet, she started off in the direction of the large city. Her destiny awaited her there, some where in that city.along with, hopefully, a good restaurant. With those thoughts in mind, Serena quickened her pace.  
  
She had found a cute little restaurant on a corner. The kind with the red-checkered drapes that served any calorie infested meal you could think of. Serena sat in a small both in the corner with a window facing the busy street and had a paper laid out in front of her, two empty plates sitting off to the right.  
  
She scanned the help wanted section, having already decided during her long walk into the city that a job was essential in her new life; although, to her dismay there weren't many to choose from. Many housekeeping positions with room and board were available but Serena wasn't much on cleaning. There were no nanny jobs with room and board. She was about to give up when a discreet ad in the far bottom corner caught her eye.  
  
"Wanted; Energetic young woman to be personal assistant. Must me friendly,  
  
Good with people and fearless. Room and board provided. Apply in person."  
  
Serena looked over the ad again. It was definitely strange, but it was also something she couldn't pass up. She checked the address and having no clue where Capsule Corporation was, left a nice sized tip on the table and went to ask the waitress at the counter for directions. The waitress had advised her to take a cab most of the way and then follow her instructions from there, so she did and thirty minutes later was standing on a walkway leading up to a large dome shape building with Capsule Corp. painted across it in large blue letters.  
  
Serena pulled the ad from her back pocket and read through it one more time to help boost her confidence. How was she supposed to go about doing this anyway? She had never even thought about getting a job let alone actually having one before. She had been way too busy with school, Scout business, and Darien. Darien. Just the thought of him put a bitter taste in her mouth. She crumpled up the ad in her hand. She would get this job and if the Inners ever found her she would make sure they knew just how much their "klutz Princess" could do on her own.  
  
Determination moved her forward until she was standing in front of the door with her hand poised to knock.  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
The sound of shattering glass broke the silence of the calm afternoon. Serena snatched her hand back as if she had been burned and stepped back. The front door flew open and an incredibly angry looking boy ran out and plowed into Serena, taking them both down.  
  
"Shit.I'm sorry miss. I didn't really see you there." The lavender haired boy said, getting to his feet and holding out a hand for Serena.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. No harm done." Serena brushed aside his apology and graced him with a kind smile. "Is ahh.everything okay in there?" she asked, unable to contain her curiosity.  
  
The boy rubbed the back of his head and blushed. Serena figured he was around Sammie's age. His lavender hair hung over beautiful clear blue eyes that held a certain amount of cynicism that made the boy look much older then he was. 'You know.if he was just a little bit older.' Serena thought to herself then laughed softly.  
  
"My parents aren't really getting along." The boy said, bringing Serena's attention back to the present. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Actually, do you know anything about the job opening?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm here to apply. My name is Serena."  
  
"Hi Serena. I'm Trunks." They shook hands, smiling warmly at each other. "My mom's probably the one you want to talk to. Come on in. I'll take you to her."  
  
Serena started to follow Trunks inside but ended up coming to a dead stop after less then three steps. Somewhere, very close, a Ki signature was raising drastically. It was so intense and unlike any energy that Serena had felt before. This power called out to her with a pull so alluring that she was tempted to go to it. It swept through her body, leaving a fiery trail of yearning in its path. Then it was gone, leaving Serena feeling feverish and achingly empty.  
  
"Serena.are you okay?"  
  
Serena's gaze snapped down to Trunks. "What? Oh, yes. I'm fine." She reassured him. "I'm a little nervous, that's all."  
  
Trunks studied her, his blue eyes narrowing slightly. "Okay." he said at length. "It's this way."  
  
Again Serena started following Trunks inside. While walking through the massive house, she was constantly on her guard. She didn't let it down until Trunks lead her through a set of doors that closed immediately behind them with a metallic clank.  
  
"Trunks.honey? Is that you?" A woman's voice called out from underneath what appeared to be a large yellow aircraft.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Trunks said.  
  
The woman rolled out from underneath the machine revealing a friendly face, blue eyes, and short teal-colored hair covered by a backwards hat. "Good. Because if it was your father I was going to tell him to go straight to hell-o dear!" the woman amended quickly upon seeing Serena.  
  
"Hi." Serena replied cheerfully.  
  
"This is Serena. She's here for the job." Trunks said.  
  
The woman's eyes went wide. "Oh! Oh damn. I'm a complete mess. Tell you what," she stood up and put an arm around Serena's shoulders, pulling her back out the doors she had just come in and out into the hallway. Trunks followed slowly behind. "I'm going to put you in the office while I go and freshen up. Just sit tight and make yourself at home. I wont be long. There's hot water on the counter, tea in the cupboard and magazines on the table. Be back in a bit!"  
  
Serena tried to keep her mouth from dropping open. This woman could give Mina a run for her money.  
  
"Mom, can I go over to Gotens?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure hun. Have fun, drive Chi Chi nuts. Oh, I'm Bulma, by the way. Be back in a bit."  
  
And with that they were gone leaving Serena alone with her amusement. "That was strange." She muttered. She walked to the cupboard and took out two mugs and a jar of tealeaves that smelled deliciously of mind and oranges.  
  
While she poured steaming water into the two mugs she thought of Bulma and Trunks. They reminded her so much of Mina and Sammy. Bulma with her talking and Trunks with his short attention span. She adored them already. But what was the father like?  
  
Suddenly feeling as if someone was watching her Serena turned around. There was nothing there. Funny, for a brief second she had felt that same sensual energy again. With a shrug she went back to making tea. She was placing one of the mugs on the desktop for Bulma when the phone rang. Serena stared at it momentarily. "Ah, what the hell. No one else is here to answer it."  
  
Reaching over, she picked up the phone. "Capsule Corporation, how may I help you?"  
  
There was a pause on the other line, then a sputtering male voice replied. "Hi.ahh.is Bulma there?"  
  
"She's upstairs right now. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
Serena smiled. "This is Serena Tsukino. I'm applying for the job as personal assistant. How am I doing?"  
  
The man on the other end laughed. "You're doing great. Hey, I don't suppose you would know where Trunks is would you?"  
  
"He left for Goten's house about five minutes ago."  
  
"Really? Good. That's all I wanted to know. I'm Goku, Goten's dad. All the boys are over here tra.uhh playing. So I just wanted to call and check to see if Trunks was coming. But it was nice talking to you Serena. Good luck on your interview."  
  
"Thanks. It was nice talking to you too, Goku."  
  
She hung up and Bulma walked in. "Was someone on the phone?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I didn't think anybody was going to answer. It was Goku asking if Trunks was home."  
  
"Thanks for taking care of that. Is this for me?" She gestured towards the mug and Serena nodded, taking one of the seats that faced the desk.  
  
Bulma leaned against the desk and sipped at her tea. "Mmm. This is just perfect. Thanks a ton. So, what is your name?"  
  
Serena stood up and held out her hand to shake Bulma's and smiled. "My name is Serena Tsukino. I'm kind of new in town. I almost didn't see your ad in the paper and thought I should try my luck."  
  
Bulma laughed. "Yeah, it's kind of small, huh. Well, Serena, welcome to Capsule Corp. My name's Bulma Briefs. You've met my son of course, bundle of joy that he is. He's getting to that impossible age." She sighed dramatically and Serena chuckled.  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean. My brothers about his age."  
  
"You poor thing. I promise you wont have to put up with him that much."  
  
"Oh no, that's okay." Serena protested. "I love kids really. I was just.wait." She looked up at Bulma in surprise. "I got the job?"  
  
"Of course you did! I can tell right now that you're perfect for it." Bulma exclaimed. She sat in the seat next to Serena. "I would love to have you work with me. There are a few things that are a bit out of the ordinary, but you don't look like you scare easily. Trunks' father is a little.mmm.eccentric."  
  
Serena nodded. "You're husband."  
  
Bulma balked at the statement. "Oh god no. We tried that. Didn't work. He doesn't have a home anymore so he stays here. He's a good man. He's just not my type. So, want to see where you'll be staying?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
With a quick tour of the house from the kitchen to the weight room and everything in-between, Serena was quickly settled into her own room. It was like a furnished one bedroom apartment. By the time Bulma had left her with promises of shopping in the morning, Serena couldn't believe her luck. She walked around her apartment style room. There was a small kitchen, bathroom, living room and a separate spacious bedroom with glass patio doors leading outside. The colors were muted, making the rooms feel cozy and inviting. It was absolutely perfect.  
  
After unpacking what little belongings she had, Serena stepped outside, her bare feet padding softly across the wooden patio. The sun was setting, casting its rich hues out upon the city. Serena watched with tears in her eyes. She had a new home, new friends, however she had never felt so lonely. Her heart broke further with every inch the sun sank. "Damn it." She whispered, whipping hastily at the few stray tears that drifted down her face. She cried for her Inners. They may have had little trust in her but they were still her friends. She cried for Pluto and Amara and Michelle. They had been her mentors, her support through the past few years. But most of all she cried for Rini. Her lovely daughter that she would not see again for a very long time.  
  
It was in the middle of her crying that she felt the strange energy from earlier that day pass through her, filling her with a warmth she had never known until now. The tears stopped and she sighed softly. It was somewhere near by. Where though? Opening her eyes Serena slowly turned around, feeling the power out. Her eyes drifted across the yard, searching. Where was it coming from? Lifting her gaze, Serena finally found the source and gasped.  
  
Standing on a balcony, with his arms crossed arrogantly over his muscular chest, was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes on. The energy inside her increased, making her feel as if her skin was burning. She tried to tear her gaze from the man but found it impossible. All she was capable of doing was drinking in the very sight of him. He had black, spiky hair, incredibly defined muscles, all outlined by the tight fitting clothes he wore. Blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a deep red vest. He was perfection.and he was staring right at her. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ or Sailor Moon characters.  
  
Surrender Sweet Prince Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Serena stood completely still, mesmerized by the man's fierce, dark eyes. He was scowling at her. She should have felt intimidated but instead excitement coursed through her. Every fraction of her being was aware of his presence. Some, more risqué then others, had started mentally undressing him until Serena had a extraordinarily vivid picture of what he would look like in nothing but those sinfully, form fitting jeans.  
  
She watched as his lips curved into a mocking smirk. Oh god, he knew what she was thinking. She could see it in his eyes. Blushing from her head to her foot, Serena broke free from her trance and turned on her heel, rushing back into the safety of her room and shutting the door tightly behind her. She leaned back against the door, her heart beating wildly against her ribs. "Who was that guy?" she whispered aloud. She had never seen a man like that before. He had stared at her with such intensity. No one had ever looked at her like that, but this man.this man had stared at her as if he could see straight into her soul.  
  
Releasing a shuddering breath, Serena slid down into a sitting position and buried her face in her hands. Her body trembled. How could he possibly have such an effect on her? She didn't even know the man's name and here she sat unable to stop thinking about what it would be like to touch him. She closed her eyes, firmly telling herself to calm down. It was just a guy. An incredibly handsome and built guy, but still.just a guy.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and Serena got up to answer it. It was Bulma. "Hey hun. Wow, are you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
Serena allowed Bulma in and followed her to the couch, noticing the two large pizza boxes the older woman was carrying. "I'm fine." Casting a nervous glance at the patio doors in her bedroom. "So, what's up?"  
  
Bulma put the pizzas on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch. "I just stopped by to see how you're doing. Do you like the rooms?"  
  
Serena nodded enthusiastically. "They're perfect. Thank you so much."  
  
"I thought you would like it. But.what I'm really here for," she paused to open the boxes and reveal two deep-dish pepperoni pizzas. "I figures since you're alone tonight and I'm alone tonight we could eat together and get to know each other. Trunks is staying at Goku's and Yamcha's busy with work. So, what do you say?"  
  
"Great. I'm starving!" She picked up a slice with no further hesitation. "So.Yamcha, is he Trunks' father?"  
  
"Yamcha?" Bulma repeated, laughing. "No. Yamcha and I just started seeing each other again. Trunks is Vegeta's son."  
  
"Vegeta?" Was that the man she had seen earlier? The man who now occupied almost ever one of her thoughts?  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet him. Good luck to you if you do. The man is the most stubborn, arrogant ass I have ever met." Bulma said. "Passionate as hell and wonderful when it comes to.you know. But he's impossible to get along with."  
  
"Black spiky hair.great body?" Serena ventured.  
  
Bulma laughed. "So you've seen him already?"  
  
Serena nodded. She had seen him. She wanted to see more. "He didn't speak at all. Just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest."  
  
"Yeah, that's Vegeta." Bulma reached down to grab another slice of pizza, noting with surprise that half of one was already gone. She looked up at the petite blonde. There was something about her. She was definitely not what she seamed. "So, Serena, tell me about yourself."  
  
After three hours of conversation, Bulma left Serena to turn in for the night. The room was much more quite now that she was gone; almost lonely. Serena walked around straightening up nonexistent messes. Then, having nothing better to do she took a long bath, letting the hot water relax her. Her thoughts kept drifting to earlier when she had seen Vegeta for the first time. He was so powerful. She could still remember what it had felt like to have his energy coursing through her, warming her soul, which had been cold for too long. She couldn't help but remember Pluto's words. She would find her destiny here. Was Vegeta.no. He couldn't be. Serena sighed and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body. Finding a pair of pajama pants and a thin white tank top, Serena slipped them on and went to sleep.  
  
****Serena's Dream****  
  
She walked slowly into the dark room, moving as if she were floating. Power radiated all around her, filling her being with a need so strong, so fierce that she wanted to weep from the vastness of it. He was here.  
  
She moved across the room, allowing his energy to draw her near.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a deep voice growled.  
  
"You called me here. You tell me." Serena whispered, closing her eyes when she felt two hands fall lightly upon her shoulders.  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
"I know.but I want to be here."  
  
He turned her to face him and she gasped. Bright sapphire eyes clashed with dark, piercing ones. "You want me to be here." Serena murmured. He looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
His eyes flickered to her lips and Serena's breath stuck in her throat. He was going to kiss her. She tried to prepare herself but when his lips came down on hers, Serena whimpered, never expecting such an onslaught of emotion. She was lost. Moaning, she opened her lips and wantonly allowed him to deepen the kiss. She brought her arms around his neck and clung for dear life. His strong arms circled her waist, supporting her.  
  
He pushed her back slowly, never taking his lips from hers. She felt herself falling and landed on a bed, Vegeta coming down on top of her. His body covered hers. She could feel ever inch of him pressed intimately against her, feel his hands roaming restlessly over her body. Those seeking hands came up and impatiently ripped away her shirt sending the small buttons flying in every direction. He pealed the fabric from her, bearing her body to his dark eyes.  
  
"You're beautiful." He whispered harshly, gently cupping one of her breasts in his hand. Serena gasped and arched against his hand. God, she never wanted this to end. She pulled his shirt off, running her hands over the corded muscles of his chest and arms. She leaned to press her lips against the warm flesh where her hands had just been and felt cold air hit her legs. She looked up, her wide eyes staring deeply into his.  
  
"And you're mine." He said before he claimed her body.  
  
Serena sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath, her body covered in a thin layer of perspiration. She placed a hand over her heart, willing the erratic beating to slow. What the hell was that all about!? She looked around the room, feeling for some strange reason, very self-conscious. What a dream! She looked over at her bedside clock. "Shit!"  
  
It was 11:45. First day of work and she was going to be late. Jumping out of bed, Serena released a string of profanity as she searched frantically for something to wear. She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a form fitting tan tank top with a scoop neck. She managed to tame her hair with a few brushes and then was out the door, running down the hallway. She heard the sounds of dishes clanking and went straight to the kitchen to meet Bulma, an apology ready on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"I am sooo sorry. I really didn't mean to oversleep. I must have forgot to set my alarm. So where do." she stuttered to a stop when she saw that it was Vegeta, not Bulma standing in the kitchen. He scowled at her. "If you're looking for that woman, she's back in the office." He growled.  
  
She was unable to stop it. A blush crept up to her cheeks and she suddenly felt very overheated. She made the mistake of looking down at his hands, the same ones that had been all over her in her dream. Maybe sitting down would be a good idea. She sank into the nearest chair. "Hi, I'm Serena. You must be Vegeta." She said.  
  
He didn't respond. He just stood there scowling at her. Did the man never smile?? Serena sighed in frustration. "Okay then, nice to meet you too." She muttered. Still no response. She looked up to see him staring intently at her, or rather scowling intently at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Weak woman."  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open. Had he just called her weak? Oh, if he only knew the truth. She closed her mouth and glared at him. Bulma was right; he was impossible to get along with. He tossed his plate in the sink and walk out of the kitchen without another word. Although she was seething, Serena couldn't help but watch him walk away and appreciate the view. "I might just hate that man." She thought to herself.  
  
After giving him plenty of time to get gone, Serena got up from the table, her stomach growling painfully, and went to find Bulma. When she entered the office, Bulma took one look at her and broke into gales of laughter. "Don't tell me. You just had your first one sided conversation with Vegeta?!"  
  
Serena sighed. "Please tell me he's not always like that?"  
  
Bulma could only shrug. "Come on. I'll take you shopping. That will make you forget about it."  
  
"Bulma, I don't have any money." Serena said pitifully.  
  
Bulma made a shooing motion with her hands and picked up her purse. "It's on me. I'm loaded Serena. Really, it's no problem."  
  
The tall blonde made one more protest. "But I was late for work!" she cried.  
  
Bulma laughed again. "You live here. I could have come and woke you up. If it makes you feel better, consider it an advance in your first paycheck."  
  
Serena opened her mouth to reply and then saw the truth behind Bulma's words. "Huh, you're right. Okay, let's go shopping."  
  
"That's more like it!!" Bulma exclaimed, pulling Serena along behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena sighed and flopped down on her bed, bags from her previous shopping escapade scattering across the bedspread and onto the floor. Oh, she hadn't shopped like that for.well, she had never shopped like that period. Now she had enough clothes for a complete summer and winter wardrobe, not to mention everything in between.  
  
Everything she had cast her eye upon, Bulma had insisted on buying for her. She now had more accessories then she knew what to do with. The only thing she had bought for herself was a picture frame made from vines and delicate roses. Remembering it, she pushed herself off the bed and reached into one of the shopping bags. She really should just fold everything and put it away, but she was too lazy to attempt that. She finally found the frame. Taking it out of the box and unwrapping the bubble wrap, she placed it lovingly beside her on the bed and opened the bedside table drawer, taking out the one remaining picture from her past that she had brought with her.  
  
Rini's sparkling eyes stared back up at her, along with her own bright cerulean ones. The picture had been taken a few weeks before Serena had left. It had been on of the last happiest times in her current time that Serena could remember. She carefully pried open the back of the frame and slipped the picture into it. It found its place on the bedside table where Serena would be able to wake up and see her daughter first thing in the morning. She stared at the picture for a long time, biting back a fresh onslaught of tears. This was never going to stop. The despair, the sadness; it would never end for her. Until she found what she had come for, this sorrow was going to haunt her. She pressed her hands to her face. So much for being strong.  
  
"God, Sere. Just knock it off already." She muttered.  
  
The feeling of emptiness stayed inside her, festering. She needed to do something, anything to take her mind off of her sadness. She needed.to hit something.  
  
Serena reached into her purse and found what she was looking for. A ring of keys Bulma had given her. "They're keys to the weight room. I don't know if you work out or anything. But at least you'll have them if you ever feel like it." She had said.  
  
Well, she felt like it now. She found a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a white sports bra and put them on, then laced up her tennis shoes, put her hair up and left her room in search for somewhere to train.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta walked impatiently down the long hallway, cracking his knuckles. He needed to do something.anything to get Her out of his head. Serena, that was her name. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he hated that. All he could see were those hauntingly beautiful eyes, that well curved body, hair that looked like spun gold in the light of the sinking sun. He couldn't stand it. Nothing made him angrier then not being in control of his own thoughts. That and Kakarot. "Damn women." He muttered. He opened the door to the Gravity Room and started to walk in when he heard an angry shout from across the hallway.  
  
"What the hell." Crossing the hallway he nudged the door open and frowned. It was that girl, Serena. Sweat covered her face and arms in a fine sheen. Her hands, wrapped in tape, swung viciously at the punching bag suspended from the ceiling.  
  
"HAIII!" Her leg came up swiftly and connected with the bag, sending it flying. She didn't even wait for it to come swinging back before she started violently attacking it. Vegeta was, and he hated to admit it, impressed. The girl was strong, stronger then any normal human girl. Power radiated from her entire being and he felt his own responding to it.  
  
"Damn." He ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
Serena gasped and looked up, almost catching a punching bag to the side. "Vegeta." She murrmered. Her eyes scanned his body, slowly, appreciatively. God, he was so gorgeous. His energy swept through her, slowly consuming her until she was aching for his touch. She shouldn't have been feeling things like this, she hardly knew the man. "What are you doing here?"  
  
His mouth turned up in a taunting smirk. "Training." He stated simply.  
  
Oh, well that explained a lot! Serena could feel herself starting to get irritated. She turned back to the punching bag, intent on ignoring the man.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked, catching her attention and then walking away.  
  
"What? Am I just supposed to go with him?" She contemplated that decision for a second then, with a loud curse, grabbed her towel and followed him.  
  
"What is this?" She asked, walking into the dome shaped room.  
  
"It's a gravity room. I need a worthy opponent and since there is no one around strong enough to fight me, I guess you'll have to do."  
  
Serena growled. So he wanted a fight, did he? Oh, she'd give him a damn fight all right and hopefully kick his overconfident ass in the process! She opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to form one coherent word as she watched Vegeta pull his shirt off until he was standing before her in nothing but a pair of jeans. How the hell was she supposed to fight him now!?  
  
"Ready?" he asked, that arrogant smirk putting her back into the right frame of mind.  
  
She nodded, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. He pushed a few buttons, applying 300 times gravity to the room. It would be a good start if the little wench could stay standing. She stumbled once, more from surprise then the actually gravity change and forced herself to stand up straight. Determination lit her sapphire eyes and she pushed her shoulders back, spreading her legs to a fighting stance. "Bring it on."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "You asked for it." He came at her fast, fist drawn back. She was able to dodge him and deliver a blow to his back with her elbow. She laughed triumphantly. "Not so arrogant now, are ya?"  
  
"That was nothing." He growled, swinging at her, his fist connecting painfully with her jaw. Serena stumbled back and hit the ground. She held a hand up to her lip feeling.completely exhilarated! Blood rushed through her and she could feel her strength increasing. Getting to her feet she cast a smirk of her own in Vegeta's direction. "Good hit." She stated.  
  
This time when he came at her she was ready. His leg came up and she blocked it, swinging at him with her fist and feeling it connect. It seamed like he was allowing her hit him, but she let that go, wanting only the excitement of the fight.  
  
They fought long and hard. Hours passed and Serena had taken several blows. She started to weaken and fight came to an abrupt halt when Vegeta delivered a blow that sent her flying into the wall. She managed to force her head up in time to see Vegeta standing before her with his fist raised.  
  
"NO!" she cried. She winced as his fist crashed into the wall a mere centimeter from her face. Breathing a sigh of relief, Serena raised her eyes to his surprised to see the anger that burned in their depths.  
  
"Who are you?" He snarled. His face was dangerously close to her own and she could feel the heat of his steady breath on her skin. Serena gasped, feeling his power fill her. It was different from before, almost painful. He grabbed her arm and she groaned as the feeling intensified. Why was this happening? She closed her eyes and her head fell back. Lust ran through her veins until she could think of nothing but him. She needed to do something now before this got out of hand. Forcing her eyes open she stared directly into his. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
He growled, low in his throat and then, without warning, his lips came down on hers with a crushing force. Serena moaned and fell against him, her arms going around his neck. His sweat-covered body pressed against hers and made her feel as if she were on fire. Serena opened willingly to him and whimpered as his tongue filled her mouth. He kissed her hard, like he was trying to punish her for something but she welcomed it. When he broke the kiss Serena had to stifle her cry of dismay. She stared at him wide-eyed. "Vegeta."  
  
His scowl deepened and he released her, quickly leaving the gravity room and Serena. She pressed her fingers to her lips, still feeling the bruising force of his kiss and wondered if he had felt the same things as she. One thing was for sure.Destiny had just dealt her one hell of a complicated hand. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Same rules apply. I own nothing and will not for the remainder of this story..afterwards however..hehehehe.yeah right, I'll still own nothing.  
  
Surrender Sweet Prince  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Damn stupid woman. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. Vegeta slammed the door to his room behind him and leaned against it. He would have closed his eyes but he knew what he would happen if he did. He would see her eyes, glazed over with passion, her full pink lips forming his name.  
  
Cursing, Vegeta slammed his fist into the door, grinning with grim satisfaction as the thick wood splintered and cracked down the middle. Right now he would take any kind of release he could get.any except the one he wanted.  
  
"Shit." He couldn't get the damn female out of his thoughts. Where had she come from anyway? There was undeniably something different about her. The entire time they had fought he could feel her power level, so she wasn't exactly the weak female he had accused her of being. She had power and it was a strange one at that. Usually, he could sense Ki signatures, but with her not only could he sense it, he could feel it inside him. When he'd had her up against the wall the feeling had been so extreme, driving him half crazy with wanting her. It would never happen again. He was going to make damn sure of that.  
  
Hardening his features to his usual scowl, Vegeta crossed his room and walked out onto the balcony quickly flying off to search for something he could blow up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena watched the retreating figure in the sky with mournful eyes. "Oh, Vegeta." She whispered. Was there anything she could do to make the tension between them fade away? With his stubbornness, probably not. Serena was persistent though. She would never give up on him  
  
"I should. I don't even know the guy." She muttered, walking back into her room. She closed the glass door. "The only things I know about him is his name.his strength.every inch of his glorious.muscular.oh god Sere!! Knock it off!" she wailed, dropping onto the couch and shoving her fingers through her short hair. She couldn't deny it though. She was incredibly attracted to Vegeta. Even more now then she was before he had kissed her.  
  
Brushing her fingers over her lips, Serena sighed and leaned back against the couch. Her lips still burned. Why was that? She'd never felt that way when Darien kissed her. She had actually never felt anything at all when Darien kissed her.  
  
When Vegeta kissed her the room had turned unbearably hot. Her body had responded to him without even having to be told to do so. Even now, she found it impossible to think straight.  
  
Getting off the couch, Serena paced restlessly back and forth across the beige carpet. Every so often she would look up and gaze longingly out the window, searching the horizon. Luckily, Bulma showed up before Serena had a chance to wear a hole in the expensive carpet.  
  
"Serena?" the older woman called softly, pushing the door open. Serena stopped her pacing and raised her distracted gaze to Bulma. "Hmm?"  
  
"I tried knocking but you didn't answer."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was doing the day dreaming thing." Serena said with a light laugh. "So what's up?"  
  
"I have to go pick up Trunks. Did you want to come with? Chi Chi, Goku's wife, is making a big dinner. It would be the perfect chance to introduce you to all the guys."  
  
Serena smiled. "Sure, just let me grab my purse. Is.ahh.Vegeta coming too?" She threw the question over her shoulder while she searched.  
  
"No." Bulma said, staring suspiciously at her young charge. "He's pretty anti-social. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason! I was just curious. Haven't really seen much of the guy, or heard him for that matter. Why, the only other time I-."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yeah?" The young blonde asked nervously.  
  
"You're babbling." Bulma walked up to the younger woman and smiled in understanding. "You're attracted to him, aren't you?"  
  
Serena let loose a wail and sank to her knees. "I'm so sorry Bulma! I didn't know it was going to happen! Honest!"  
  
"Oh Sere, it's okay!" Bulma put an arm around the distraught blonde. "I don't mind at all."  
  
"You.you don't?"  
  
"No. Vegeta and me were over a long time ago. He's a free man." Bulma reassured her. "If you want to go after him, you certainly can."  
  
"I have to try." Serena whispered, all of a sudden sounding like she had the weight of the world on her slender shoulders.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Bulma asked. She was truly concerned for her new friend. Serena was such a bright girl. It actually hurt Bulma to see her so sad.  
  
"It's.nothing. Really." Serena said, standing up and forcing her lips into a smile. "I'm fine."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not buying it. What is it Serena? You can trust me."  
  
Serena gave up the pretense of being cheerful and sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
Bulma smiled. "We've got a long flight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're really the Princess of the Moon Kingdom?" Bulma asked, intrigued by Serena's life story.  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure what's going to happen now though. I.caught my future ass of a husband with one of my inner senshi's. That's why I'm here.searching for my destiny."  
  
"A Princess. Gosh, what a coincidence." Bulma mused softly.  
  
Serena looked over at her. "What do you mean, a coincidence?"  
  
"You mean Mr. High and Mighty hasn't bragged to you about it yet?" Bulma laughed. "That's a first."  
  
"What?!" Serena wasn't very good at being patient.  
  
"Maybe I should let him be the one to tell you." Bulma teased.  
  
"BULMA!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, alright! Geez. That curious, huh? Okay, I'll tell you." Bulma smiled wickedly. "Do you know what a Sayian is?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Well, Saiyans were a very powerful breed. Superior to us in strength. Their planet was destroyed by a real evil guy; Frieza. There were only two survivors, both pure blood Saiyans. One of them was Goku, the other was Vegeta.the Prince of Saiyans."  
  
As expected, Serena's mouth dropped open. "Vegeta's a.a Prince?!"  
  
Bulma laughed at the girl's disbelief. "Yup. I'm surprised he didn't make sure to tell you that! He usually makes sure everyone knows exactly where he ranks."  
  
Serena couldn't believe it. Vegeta.a Prince. That was a coincidence. Whatever doubts she had about Vegeta being the one she was looking for disappeared. The only problem was actually getting to him. They had already started off on the wrong foot and Serena really had no clue on how to make things right between them. Somehow she would do it though.  
  
"Well, we're here." Bulma said, breaking through Serena's muddled thoughts. Her stomach lurched slightly as Bulma lowered the aircraft in front of a small house, sending a cloud of dust billowing out around them. The craft was shut down and the two women jumped out, Serena following behind Bulma. The front door to the small house opened and Trunks came rushing forward, followed by a huge group of men and three women.  
  
"Hey mom! Hey Serena. Took you guys long enough." Trunks said, smiling at them.  
  
"Hey, we made it here didn't we?" Bulma asked, ruffling the boys lavender hair. "Hey guys. I want you to meet someone!" Bulma shouted to the large group of men.  
  
Serena stared at them anxiously. There were so many of them! One of them was actually green!  
  
"This is Serena. Serena, these are the guys." Bulma said, pride evident in her voice. Trunks rolled his eyes at his mother. "They have names, mom. Come on Serena, I'll introduce you." He grabbed her hand and Serena found herself being lead by a boy who was at least two feet shorter then her. She laughed at Trunks' antics, quickly forgetting to be nervous.  
  
"This is my best friend Goten." Trunks said, introducing her to a younger boy with wild black hair and friendly eyes. "Hi there, Goten. My name's Serena." She said sweetly. The boy smiled at her. "Hi! You sure are pretty miss Serena." He said.  
  
Serena laughed. "Well thank you! I think you need to help Trunks introduce me." Goten gladly took her hand and lead her on to meet the rest of the Z fighters.  
  
"So, you got the job, huh?" Goku asked, upon meeting her.  
  
"Sure did. Did you actually doubt that I would?" Serena asked. They shared a laugh and then it was onto the rest. She quickly memorized all of their names and decided that they were all very nice people. Piccolo was quiet but Serena could tell he had a good heart. Krillin was a very sweet, adoring husband. Yamcha had flirted shamelessly with her but had made sure that Bulma knew where his affections lay. Gohan and Videl had welcomed her with warmth that she had almost forgotten existed. When she was done meeting them all, she felt euphoric. It was wonderful to have friends again.  
  
She made her way back to Goku, smiling up at him. "So, you're a Sayian, huh?" she asked. He looked slightly surprised. "Yeah. Bulma told you?" Serena nodded.  
  
"Hey! I only told her because she had a right to know, isn't that right Princess?" Bulma said laughingly. Serena giggled at Goku's shocked expression. "You're a Princess?"  
  
"Of the Moon Kingdom, yes." Serena answered. "Surprised?"  
  
"Yeah! So what's that like?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, it's alright so far. I haven't had to step forth and claim the throne yet. That will be in the future. So I pretty much just live a normal life. That and fight evil." She said nonchalantly.  
  
The Z fighters looked at the small girl in disbelief. This woman fought evil??  
  
"Do you train too?" Goten asked, tugging on Serena's sweat pants.  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"Wow! Maybe you could train with us!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Serena laughed. "I could sure try. Maybe I'll even give a few of you a good workout."  
  
"Well, if you guys are going to do that, then I'm going inside to help Chi Chi. You guys be nice to Serena!" Bulma yelled, disappearing inside.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Krillin asked. "I sure wouldn't want to be responsible for hurting a Princess."  
  
Serena smirked at him. "You're first." She said.  
  
Krillin laughed. "Aww, come on Serena. I was just kidding. I don't want to fight you."  
  
"I will." Goku said, stepping up to Serena's challenge.  
  
Serena sized him up and gave him an approving smile. Goku's ki ranked right up there with Vegeta's. She couldn't feel his energy as intimately as she could the Sayian Prince's, but the man did have an incredible amount of power.  
  
"Hold on." She said, holding up a finger. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the hair tie she had been using earlier. "Okay." She tightened her ponytail. "I'm ready."  
  
Goku nodded and, much to Serena's dismay, started to float in mid air. "Okay. That's not fair! I don't know how to fly, Goku!" she cried out.  
  
"Your don't?" Goku returned to earth and stood in front of the young Princess. "Trainings off then. We're going to show you how to fly."  
  
The rest of the day up until dinner, the Z crew devoted their time to teaching Serena how to fly. By the time Chi Chi called them in for dinner, Serena was able to fly around at a nice leisurely pace. At least she was until she heard Chi Chi.  
  
"Oh! Food!!" Serena cried. She lost her concentration and went plummeting downwards. "CRAP!!" She screamed, closing her eyes and preparing herself for the jolting impact that never came. Two small hands wrapped around her arms, stopping her in mid-air and slowly lowering her. Serena breathed a sigh of relief when her feet landed and opened her eyes, gracing each of her young saviors with her beauteous smile.  
  
"Haven't got the hang of it yet, huh Serena?" Goten asked.  
  
Serena chuckled. "Nope, not yet. But I will soon. Trunks will help me, wont you Trunks?" She looked down at the lavender haired boy, trying not to pick out the features that he had acquired from his father, and gave him a hopeful smile. "Sure."  
  
Both boys reached for Serena's hands, tightening their fingers around them possessively and dragging her inside to where a table sat with a vast buffet of food spread out across the top. She laughed as the two boys filled plates for her, stacking them high with all different types of food. Never once did she protest and say it was too much. Soon everyone was seated and the cozy dinning room was filled with the sounds of laughter and conversation.  
  
Serena tucked her feet underneath her after kicking off her shoes and sat back with a satisfied sigh, listening to the flow of conversation around her. They were all such nice people. For once, since her arrival in this dimension, Serena felt happy. Friends surrounded her but.something was missing. Vegeta. She wished that he had come with them. The thought of him being somewhere while she was surrounded by people didn't settle well with her.  
  
"Hey, Serena?" Krillin's voice interrupted her thinking and she looked across the table to where Krillin sat with his daughter in his lap. "What plate are you on?" he asked.  
  
Serena glanced down at the collection of empty plates in front of her. "Mmmm.fourteen I think." She said, unashamed of her healthy appetite.  
  
"See, I told you she was keeping up with him." Krillin held his hand out and Yamcha slapped a twenty into it.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Serena asked, laughing softly.  
  
"Krillin bet Yamcha twenty bucks that you couldn't keep up with me." Goku said. "You're only four plates behind!"  
  
"You must have been thinking of something pretty serious to miss out on all of that." Videl commented.  
  
A delicate blush stained Serena's cheeks and she looked across the table, catching Bulma's knowing glance.  
  
"Sere, why don't you, Videl and Gohan take the boys swimming? If you're done, that is."  
  
"Hey! If they're going swimming I'm going too!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds like fun. I'll join you guys." Krillin said, pushing himself back from the table.  
  
"Me too, Daddy! Me too?" Marron cried, lifting her small arms to her father.  
  
Krillin looked to 18 for approval and the blond nodded, smiling sweetly at her husband and daughter.  
  
"Alright! Lets go!!" Goten yelped. He jumped out of his chair and snatched up Serena's hand. Trunks was right behind him, grabbing Serena's hand and before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled out of the house by the same two little hellions that that had pulled her into it.  
  
"See you guys out there!" Serena sang, chasing after the two laughing boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched the scene below with cool detachment. Cold eyes filled with fury and an immeasurable emptiness focused in on the small blonde as she played.  
  
"My lord, shall we intrude?" A catty voice called out behind him.  
  
"No.let her get settled first. I have always preferred the element of surprise." The man said.  
  
A woman, older with long waving brunet hair and cruel green eyes, walked forward to stand beside him. "This girl.why does she bother you so, my lord? She's but a weakling."  
  
The man sneered. "She is far from weak. She has power even SHE doesn't realize exists." He turned from the scene, his cape snapping behind him. "And the reason she bothers me? She has something that belongs to me.and I will get it back!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now this.is a game I like to call chicken!" Serena said, laughing as Goku lifted her effortlessly and placed her on his shoulders like he was going to give her a piggyback ride. Serena was wearing a dark blue bikini with bright yellow exotic flowers. Across from her Videl tried to balance atop Gohan's shoulders in a subtle dark violet one piece. Goku and Gohan were both wearing orange swim trunks. (Pardon me while I drool. The rest of you are free to join. I know you want to! Hehe.)  
  
"What's the point of it?" Videl asked, lurching slightly. Gohan laughed as she smacked him playfully on the back of his head.  
  
"The point is me and Goku are going to kick your asses!" Serena said with a laugh. "Isn't that right Goku?" She leaned over to smile at her partner in crime.  
  
"You bet. No way am I going to get beat by my own son and his girlfriend." He vowed.  
  
Serena laughed again. "Okay. The point of the game is to knock your opponent off their partners shoulders." She explained. "Last one standing is the winner. Ready?"  
  
Videl gave her a wicked smile, the thrill of a good challenge lighting her eyes. "Sure am!"  
  
Serena laughed and lunged out at Videl, confident that Goku would hold her steady. Goten and Trunks laughed at the girls as they squealed and clawed at each other. Videl's foot came up, knocking Serena off balance but only for a second. Serena giggled and made a grab for Videl, her hands gripping the other girls shoulders tightly. "Come Videl! Is that all you got?" she cried, her eyes filling with tears from her laughter.  
  
"Ack! Gohan!! Hold still!" Videl yelped. Serena pulled the other girl to the side just as Gohan was trying to get his footing and Videl shrieked, slipping from Gohan's shoulders and into the water.  
  
"Woo Hoo!! Victory is ours!" Goku yelled, slapping Serena's hand. "Way to go, Sere."  
  
Serena whipped tears of mirth from her face. "I try!"  
  
After the boys had their chance and Marron had her turn against Trunks (who had, of course, let her win.) They all went to sit on the beach where Bulma, Chi Chi, 18, Yamcha and Piccolo were sitting. They started up a bonfire and roasted marshmallows late into the night. Marron was fast asleep and when the two boys started to join her Bulma and Serena took their leave, calling out soft goodnights to the rest of the Z crew. The flight home was long and tiring, so after helping Bulma put Trunks to bed, Serena went straight to her room for some long deserved sleep. She smiled as she closed her door behind her. Her nose felt sunburned and her stomach was full of S'mores. Had she ever had so much fun before? If she had, she certainly didn't remember it.  
  
She quickly changed into a pair of worn plaid boxers and a white t-shirt. It was when she was crawling between the cool sheets that she felt it. She sucked in a deep breath as Vegeta's energy filled her, touching places deep inside her that she never knew existed. She looked out the door and saw his dark figure standing on the edge of the deck. She shouldn't have gone to him, but there was nothing she could do to stop herself. He was a force that she could not deny, no matter how much she wanted to. Did she even want to?  
  
She got out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it slowly and stepping out into the chill evening. His head turned slightly as if to acknowledge her presence. As she approached him she tensed, fearing that he was still upset with her for kissing him.  
  
"Vegeta." she called softly.  
  
"What are you doing out here, woman?" he said in a gruff voice. It sent a delicious chill straight down her back. God, how she wanted him.  
  
"One could ask you the same question. This is my deck.kind of." She said. "Why are you here?" she asked him, placing a hand on his muscular shoulder.  
  
He stiffened at her touch and pulled away. Serena sighed. "You asked me earlier who I was. Does it really matter to you?" she asked.  
  
He turned to face her and her breath caught in her throat. He was so amazing. Her fingers itched to touch him, to burry themselves in his spiked hair. "Nothing some low class human could say or do would matter to me." He growled. But his dark eyes softened slightly as he stared into hers. His hand came up and brushed gently across her jawbone and Serena sighed, leaning into the touch. "Kiss me, Vegeta." She pleaded in a whisper.  
  
He did as she asked. His lips slanted across hers and Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms came around her, crushing her to him as his mouth and tongue assaulted hers. She gave herself up to him willingly, loving every minute of his sweet tourcher. Nothing had ever felt this good.  
  
He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. His breathing was ragged as he stared at her, his beautiful ebony eyes hardening. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
Serena stepped back and pushed her shoulders back, standing proudly before him. "My name is Serena Tsukino. In the future I will be known as Serenity.Princess of the Moon Kingdome."  
  
Shock crossed his handsome features but was quickly replaced by a harsh glare. "That explains a few things. Not why you're here though."  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "I am here.for you, Vegeta."  
  
He laughed. It was a harsh sound, not at all filled with humor. Serena cringed at its bitterness. "Stupid female. I am a Sayian Prince. Even if you are a Princess, what could some small girl like you possibly want from me?"  
  
Serena glared at him, her crystal blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "Some day, Vegeta. I will show you. I am the future Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Never once have I not gotten what I wanted. I am here for you and I will not leave until I get what I came for!" She turned her back on him and stormed back into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
All Vegeta could do was sit there, completely stunned, and stare at the place where his beautiful Princess had once stood. 


	5. Chapter Four

Lord all mighty, you people are going to make me ball my ass off!! Hehe. Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback. I would first of all like to apologize for making Serena sound a bit snotty in the end of my last chapter. I know you weren't flaming me!! (Smiling) And I know that it wasn't true to her character but the woman is frustrated. Hehe. But thank you!! I really appreciate all of your comments! I (stops speaking and gasps at Vegeta who is in the process of erasing her entire story) VEGETA!! What the hell are you doing?  
  
Vegeta: What does it look like I'm doing you idiot!? I'm erasing this crap. You're making me look soft!!!  
  
Drea: Oh, I am not! (Wrestling eraser from Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: I have a reputation to uphold here woman!! I'm mean damn it!!!  
  
Drea: Come on Veggie!!! I'm just trying to have a little fun with your character!  
  
Vegeta: Fun!?! I don't need fun. You saw the reviews! They like the attitude! They think I'm hot.don't you ladies? (Smirks and winks at readers.)  
  
Drea: (rolls her eyes) Anyway!! I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story. You're reviews are always welcome. Good and bad. Thank you again!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and DBZ? Don't own em. Never will. Damn. Also, for some crazy reason I used a song in here. That's not mine either. "Full of Grace" by Sarah McLachlan. GOOD SONG. It seamed to tie in really well with the story but will probably be my first and last attempt at a son fic. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Serena distractedly sorted through the files in front of her, the fingers of one hand playing with the delicate silver chain around her neck. She tried to remain focused on the her task but the discussions she'd had with Vegeta last night replaying in her head made it impossible to do so. What had she been thinking? Although everything she had said to him seamed right at the time, now the words only caused her a great deal of embarrassment. She had sounded just about as conceited and thick headed as Vegeta.  
  
Throwing her pen down with a disgusted curse, Serena leaned back in the leather desk chair and covered her face with her hands, thinking it would be nice if she could stop thinking about him for just one second so she could get some work done. Like that would ever happen. He was the main reason that she was here. She was sure of that now. When he touched her, it didn't matter if it was with his eyes, his hands, or his lips; there was just a feeling of rightness about it. Not to mention the man was sexy as hell!  
  
A lazy smile curved Serena's lips as she started picturing a shirtless Sayian Prince with a washboard stomach and a devilish smirk. He was training right now. Serena could feel him. With every level his ki increased, her heartbeat would quicken. Her eyes drifted shut and she sighed, imagining Vegeta's strong hands on her. 'Should I go to him?' she wondered. She had been so angry with him for laughing at her the night before. Now all she wanted was for things to be right between them.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"ACK!" The chair tipped dangerously and Serena toppled backwards landing hard on her back. "Ouch."  
  
"Hehe. Hey Serena." Trunks said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Trunks." She muttered painfully. "Sneak up on innocent people often?"  
  
Trunks laughed and helped her up. "Sorry, I thought you heard me."  
  
Serena rubbed her shoulder and sat on the desk looking down at Trunks. "So. Did you need something?"  
  
"Yup. A sparing partner."  
  
"Oh, Trunks.I wish I could but I've got a ton of work to do." She said, motioning to the stack of files.  
  
"Oh." The boy's shoulders drooped. "Okay." His bright blue eyes filled with disappointment and he turned to leave the room.  
  
She felt like she had just kicked a puppy. Searching the top of the desk frantically, Serena's eyes landed on the credit card and grocery list Bulma had left for her before taking off for a meeting in the city.  
  
Grabbing the card and the lengthy strip of paper, Serena jumped off the desk and ran after Trunks.  
  
"Hey! Trunks wait up!" She caught him halfway down the hallway where he stood waiting for her, an amused smirk on his face. "I can't spar with you.but your mom left me a list of things to get in town. I don't suppose you would want to come with me, would you?"  
  
Trunks nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It's totally boring here."  
  
Serena laughed at the face he made. "Okay. I'll go grab my purse and we'll get going."  
  
"Are we gonna fly there?"  
  
"Ha! Yeah right. I can't even handle across the yard. Besides, we'll have a lot of bags to carry back. We'll take one of the Capsule Corp. cars."  
  
Casting a longing glance down the hallway towards the gravity room, Serena turned and ran up the stairs to get her purse. She changed into a pair of khaki colored pants and a baby blue dress shirt with sleeves that ended above her elbows. She grabbed her purse and a pair of sandals and ran back downstairs.  
  
She had made it almost to the bottom when her foot caught on one of the stairs and she pitched forward. Serena cried out, fully expecting a head on collision with the hard wood floor and was immensely relieved when; instead, she landed against the broad muscular wall of Vegeta's chest. His hands gripped her slender waist tightly.  
  
"Your Highness." He said in a mocking voice. Serena swore she could actually hear the smirk in his voice. Pushing herself away she narrowed her eyes at him. "Arrogant prick." She spat out, surprising even herself. She quickly tried to walk away but Vegeta was having none of that.  
  
His hand snaked out and gripped her arm, yanking her back around. Her face ended up a mere inch from his own. God, she smelled just like ripe raspberries. Fighting the overwhelming urge to kiss her, he stared into her eyes. The bright sapphire orbs burned with defiance. It was, to him, utterly arousing.  
  
"You shouldn't speak to royalty like that, girl." He growled.  
  
"Why don't you take your own advice?" she hissed back.  
  
Something dangerous flashed in the depths of his eyes and Serena unintentionally moved closer, drawn by his sheer masculine power. She could feel his ki rising slowly. She was making him angry!  
  
"This game that you play is a risky one brat. I hope you know that." His voice was low and uncontrolled. It wreaked havoc upon her senses.  
  
"I know." She replied, suddenly breathless. "I don't care though."  
  
Vegeta's hand came up and cupped the back of her head, his fingers entwining in her hair. "You'll never have me." He vowed and pulled her closer.  
  
Serena brushed her lips against his, a thrill going through her at the sensual contact. He already was hers. He just didn't know it yet. She smiled up at her dark Prince. "Yes.I will."  
  
"Hey Sere! Are we goin' soon?"  
  
The two jumped apart just as Trunks came waltzing in the room. The boy looked back and forth between the two and Serena found herself wondering how perceptive a twelve year old half-Sayian could be.  
  
She raised her eyes to Vegeta, her cheeks burning. Ebony clashed with sparkling blue and held momentarily. Then, cursing under his breath, Vegeta turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
Serena sighed. She was getting nowhere fast. How was she ever going to make good on her promise to make things better between them? All she had managed to do so far was piss him off and allow herself to fall hard and fast for a man she hardly knew.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Huh?" she looked down at the lavender haired boy still holding onto her hand.  
  
"Are we going?"  
  
"Oh.yeah. I'm sorry about that. Let's go." She said, leading Trunks out of the house. "You want to stop for ice cream too?"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks stared in absolute loathing at a cardboard cut out of the "All Mighty" Hurclue in a store window across the street.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" Serena asked. She was sitting across from him at a table outside the ice cream shop, a spoonful of hot fudge drizzled ice cream halfway to her mouth.  
  
"Is it okay to hate someone?" he asked.  
  
Serena blinked. "Hate's a pretty big word Trunks." She said thoughtfully, licking the ice cream from her cheap plastic spoon. "How about strongly dislike?"  
  
"Okay. Is it okay to strongly dislike someone?"  
  
"I suppose. If you have a good reason for it." She noticed Trunks was glaring at something behind her and turned to see what was so upsetting. A cardboard cut out of a large, black haired man with a cheesy grin stared back at her. "Who's that?" she asked Trunks.  
  
"Hercule." Was all she got for an answer.  
  
"Okay.." She said at length. "So, I'm taking it this is the man you 'strongly dislike'?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah. When I was a baby, my dad, Goku, Gohan and the other guys went up against this jerk named Cell. I guess it was a pretty intense fight. Gohan was the one who finished Cell off.and that asshole Hercule took all the credit."  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
He looked up as Serena with an amused expression. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I can see the reason why you would dislike the man but you're too young to be using words like that." She scolded.  
  
Trunks shook his head trying not to laugh at her stern face. "Come on Serena. You know who my dad is, don't you?"  
  
Serena opened her mouth to speak and quickly shut it again. Trunks had a point. With a dad like Vegeta it would have been a surprise if Trunks has made it to age six without learning one single curse.  
  
She smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She allowed, reaching over to give his lavender hair a quick ruffling.  
  
Trunks laughed and pushed her hand away. "Hey Serena.would it be cool if we sparred later tonight? Like after supper?"  
  
"If I'm done with all of my work, sure. I don't see why not." She went back to eating her rapidly melting sundae.  
  
"Serena."  
  
She looked up to see his clear blue eyes watching her curiously.  
  
"You don't.you don't strongly dislike my dad.do you?"  
  
Serena was caught off guard. Obviously a twelve year old Sayian was much more perceptive then she had initially given him credit for. "I.no Trunks. I don't dislike your father at all." She said softly. "What made you ask that?"  
  
His hair fell as he looked down, hiding his eyes. "You guys were fighting."  
  
"Come on Trunks. You know your dad, don't you?" she said lightly, repeating what he had said earlier. He looked up and she gave him a reassuring smile. "To tell you the truth. I like your father, very much."  
  
"You do?" Trunks asked, wide eyed.  
  
Serena nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
The boy's eyes were sparkling with happiness as he went back to eating his ice cream. "Good. Cuz I want you and my dad to be together." He said matter- of-factly.  
  
Serena laughed. "That makes two of us, hun."  
  
They finished their ice creams and drove back home. Bulma was in the kitchen waiting for them when they walked through the door.  
  
"So did you guys have fun in town?" she asked, helping them put away the groceries.  
  
"We had a great time. Didn't we Trunks?" Serena smiled down at the boy standing next to her.  
  
"Yup! Serena even said she would spar with me after supper. Is that okay mom?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure. As long as it's okay with Serena." She looked up and the blond nodded.  
  
"That's fine. I just have to finish my work and-." She stopped in mid- sentence and leaned heavily against the counter. Damn Vegeta. He was doing it again. His raw power slammed into her like a loaded truck. Flaming passion consumed her; it's fire licking at her senses until she burned inside and out.  
  
"Serena.are you okay?" she could hear Bulma's concerned voice faintly in the back of her mind but wasn't able to concentrate on it. She looked up. There, with his arms crossed over his chest watching her was Vegeta. He wore dark jeans that hugged his muscular legs and a worn black t-shirt. Did anyone ever tell him how attractive he was? One of his eyebrows arched slightly. Weather it was in interest or amusement, she couldn't tell.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She turned her distracted gaze to Bulma and forced a smile to her lips. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Pushing herself off the counter, Serena took a deep breath to steady herself. "I'm going to.uh.go finish those files."  
  
"If you want to, you can eat with us tonight." Bulma offered with a friendly smile. "Supper should be ready in about two hours."  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in two hours then." She turned and left the room, refusing to make eye contact with the Sayian Prince. She didn't want to risk the chance that he might be able to read what was so painfully clear in her eyes.  
  
Serena made it about fifteen steps when she realized that she was being followed. Coming to a complete stop, she sighed and waited. He was mad, like usual. She could feel his anger.  
  
"What is your problem, woman? Are you ill?" he snapped.  
  
Serena turned, careful to keep her eyes downcast. "No Vegeta. I'm not ill." She said in exasperation.  
  
"What is it then? You reek of weak human emotions."  
  
That did it. His snide remark managed to push Serena right over the edge. She raised her eyes to him, no longer afraid of what he would see there. "You want to know what my problem is, Vegeta?" she walked boldly up to him, forcing him back. "It's you! You with your holier-than-thou attitude, your incredibly good looks, your damn eyes!! The way you make me act.and.and say things I would never usually say!"  
  
"Damn it woman, would you stop doing that!" Vegeta demanded, snatching her hand to keep her from poking him in the chest again. She was irritating the hell out of him but he had to admit that she was beyond beautiful when she was angry. Her vibrant eyes blazed with an inner fire that he would give almost anything to find for himself.  
  
It was hard, trying to act like he didn't admire her, like he didn't want her every waking hour of every day. He had laughed at her passionate declaration the night before but something inside him had recognized the truth in her words. And that, for him, was a big problem. He was actually falling for the little blonde minx! Him, Vegeta, Prince of all Sayain's was falling for a woman. Disgusting.  
  
"And another thing! Can't you do something about your power? You could at least try to hide it or something!" She exclaimed. Her cheeks were flush with anger. Vegeta wasn't really paying attention to that though. How did this little slip of a girl know anything about his power?  
  
He quickly pulled her around, switching positions with Serena and pinning her up against the wall. "How do you know of such things, girl?"  
  
Her eyes searched his, the aggravation slowly fading from their cerulean depths. "You don't' know." she whispered.  
  
"Know what?!"  
  
"I.I can feel your energy inside of me, Vegeta." She explained softly. "When you're angry, when you're training.when you're standing nearby.I can feel it. It's like fire rushing through me."  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. "That's not possible."  
  
"It is. Sometimes it's so incredibly strong it's almost painful. How do you think I knew you were out on my deck last night?"  
  
"You saw me."  
  
Serena sighed. "No. I felt you first. Then I saw you." She saw a trace of something in his eyes, something that said he knew exactly what she was talking about. Then it dawned on her. "You feel it too."  
  
"No."  
  
Serena reached out and traced the line of his jaw. "Don't lie to me, Vegeta. Tell me you feel the same things that I do." She pleaded.  
  
His gaze softened slightly and filled with something akin to regret. "I can't." he said firmly. He released his hold on her and stalked away, his energy slowly leaving her until she felt nothing but emptiness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena stepped out of the shower. Her muscles ached slightly after her long sparring session with Trunks. She had never realized that she was so out of shape. She would have to fix that. The fact that her mind had been elsewhere all night hadn't helped that much either. All she could think about was Vegeta. Something was bothering him and she knew it. He hadn't shown up to super at all. She couldn't help but feel as if she had just made things worse between them.  
  
Slipping into a pair of soft pajama pants and a small t-shirt, Serena pulled a robe on and walked out into the night. Stars sparkled above her, their brightness doing nothing to better her mood. Nothing seamed to be going right anymore. Her life was one big chaotic mess that she was only making worse by the minute. Hot tears pricked at her eyes and Serena allowed them to fall, the frustration being too much for her to keep inside any longer. Thoughts of Rini and the Sailor Scouts came unbidden to her mind. What were they doing now? Were they safe? Did they miss her at all?  
  
Scalding tears ran down her face, loneliness filled her aching heart and a song came to mind. One that had helped her through the hardest times of her life. She had often sang it in the solace of her room where no one could hear her in hopes that it would ease her suffering. Lifting her face to the heavens, Serena breathed in the cool, crisp air and began to sing.  
  
*~*~* Winter years are cold, and bitter, chill us to the bone  
  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks, too long to far from home  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking and I claw for solid ground  
  
I'm pulled down by the under toe  
  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
Oh darkness, I feel like letting go  
  
If all other strength and all other courage come and lift me from this place  
  
I know I can love you much better then this  
  
Full of Grace, full of Grace my love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* He watched her as she sang, her beautiful voice carrying to him on the wind. She looked ethereal, standing there with tears shimmering on her face and her hair blowing with the diminutive breeze. Her sadness pulled at his heart, making him feel things he had never felt before in his life. He wanted to go to her. So, damning the consequences, he did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's better this way, I said  
  
Haven't seen this place before  
  
Where everything we say and do hurts us all the more  
  
Just so we stay, too long, in the same old sickly scheme  
  
I'm pulled down by the under toe  
  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
Oh darkness, I feel like letting go  
  
If all other strength and all other courage come and lift me from this place  
  
I know I can love you much better then this  
  
Full of Grace  
  
I know I can love you much better then this...  
  
It's better this way.  
  
Serena's quavering voice died away with the last words of her song and she felt lonelier now then she had before. What was she going to do? It all seamed so hopeless to her.  
  
"Serena."  
  
She gasped and whirled around. Vegeta stood behind her, his face hidden in the shadows of night. Her heart skipped wildly in her chest. "Vegeta.If you're here to yell at me, you can save it. Now is not really a good time for me." She said in an unsteady voice.  
  
He walked slowly forward, his steps echoing in the stillness of the night. When he reached her he stopped, their bodies a breath apart and he raised his hand to her face, brushing away the tears that stained her cheeks. Serena felt a lump catch in her throat as she leaned into his caress. He leaned it and it seamed to take forever, but finally his firm lips settled against hers. She moaned softly and leaned against him, her arms coming up around her neck. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body up against his and he kissed her with startling fierceness, his velvety tongue brushing intimately against hers. Serena arched wantonly against him, her body his to control. Then, just as quickly as it had started, Vegeta broke the kiss and tensed.  
  
Serena muttered a foul oath and glared up at him. "You're not going to get mad at me for kissing you again, are you Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
He covered her mouth with his hand. "Can you feel that?" The tone of his voice quickly brought Serena back to reality. She pushed her feelings of lust away and slowly began to feel what he was talking about. A power. A very black negative power becoming stronger and stronger by the second. "What is that?"  
  
They stood in silence, each of them trying to make sense of the force that seamed to be coming towards them.  
  
"Shit!" Vegeta swore, attempting to push Serena back before the blast he could sense coming hit. But it was too late. Light exploded around them and Serena went flying backwards hitting the wall of the house with a sickening crack. She cried out as pain surged through her. Blood trickled down her neck. She could feel the slick warmness of it. Who was attacking them? Serena weakly raised her eyes, searching for Vegeta. He stood not far away, his eyes fixed on her and full of concern.  
  
'How ironic. The first time the guy ever show's a hint of feeling towards me and it will be the last time I ever have the chance to see it.' She thought a second before the darkness came and claimed her. 


	6. Chapter Five

Awww! Thank you all sooo much!!! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people are enjoying my writing this much. You guys are the greatest! I love ya all! My special thanks to Empress for all you're help. You're a total sweetie! As are the rest of you. Okay, first things first. Guys.if I told you who the bad guy was I would totally ruin the story! You'll find out soon, I promise. Or you'll probably figure it out! Hehe. And the other thing, I am sooo sorry about the cliffies. I try not to but it just happens! You don't really hate them all that much, do ya? Okay, enough chatter from me!! Read on and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual. I don't own any of the characters.but if it did.mmmm.yummy. All the dbz guys in my living room, ~Sigh~ what more could a woman ask for?!  
  
Surrender Sweet Prince Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Cruel laughter echoed through the diminutive shadowy space in time where the dark man stood with a malicious smile curving his thin lips.  
  
"I thought you wanted the girl settle before we started this?" his companion said in her usual throaty purr. The man waved his hand dismissively. "Patients is over rated."  
  
Black cape billowing around him, he turned. "You were not detected at all. Well done Vesper."  
  
"It was easy enough my lord." A serpentine voice said from the shadows. There was a ripple of silver in the blackness and a creature appeared from nowhere. It was a gruesome sight with it greenish gray skin that seamed too tight for his form and freakishly long legs mostly concealed by the folds of a dark brown, tattered cloak. Its face resembled that of a snake, long with a short deformed nose. Black pupils surrounded by blood red stared vacantly out from that face and razor sharp teeth managed to gleam in the poor lighting. "Do you wish anything else of me?"  
  
"No. That will be all, thank you." The man said. He turned back to his female companion. They watched as the Sayian picked up the unconscious princess, cradling her carefully in his arms, and disappeared into the house.  
  
"What now, lord?" his companion asked, brushing her dark hair over her shoulder.  
  
The man's eyes burned with fury as he watched the scene below. He spoke in a cold voice, devoid of emotion, almost alien. "Now.vengeance."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you didn't even see it coming?" Goku asked, watching Vegeta focus his ki into his open palm.  
  
"I was distracted!" Vegeta snapped. The sphere forming in his hand quickly jumped in size.  
  
"You?! Distracted? How?"  
  
"Damn it Kakarot! If I have to explain it to you one more time, I'm going to kick your ass from here all the way to the Other World, got it?!" He released the ki blast and it raced across the land, leveling several trees and mountains in the distance.  
  
"Hey! At least you're not destroying planets anymore!" Goku pointed out cheerfully. Vegeta glared at him. Sighing, Goku stood up and faced his friend. Over the years they had come to a certain understanding and now shared a unique friendship. Sure, it consisted mainly of beating the absolute shit out of each other.but it was therapeutic. "Go ahead. I know you want to." Goku said, flashing his trademark smirk.  
  
Without hesitation, Vegeta brought his fist back and slammed it into Goku's face, sending the other man flying into a large tree. Goku picked himself up and rubbed his jaw. "Feel better now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jezz. What's bothering you Vegeta?" he asked.  
  
Vegeta stared out at the vast plain. Hardly anything existed there now. After years of battle the scarred land was far beyond any repair. Leaning against one of the last few existing trees, he crossed his arms over his chest, lacking his usual arrogance, and closed his eyes. There really was no point to staying here and beating up Goku. No matter how many times Vegeta hit the man; it wouldn't make him feel any better. Only Serena could do that. And she was unconscious after suffering a major head trauma from the attack the previous night. The doctor Bulma had called in had told them that that Serena had hit her head at an odd angle and it was undetermined weather or not the girl would slip into a state of comatose or not.  
  
The entire situation made Vegeta furious. He had no idea who the attack had come from or where to find them, and now because of his inability to protect her, Serena was laying in bed hurt and unconscious.  
  
He had snuck into her room after everyone left and stayed with her the entire night hoping for some kind of change in her condition. There had been none, of course. Which was why he was here, taking his anger out on nature and Goku.  
  
"You're worried about her, aren't you?  
  
"What the hell are you rambling about Kakarot?" Vegeta sneered, turning to face the other Sayian.  
  
"Serena. You're worried about her!" Goku said. He caught Vegeta's fist before it made contact. "You are." He stated calmly.  
  
Vegeta smirked at his opponent. "Fool. You actually think that I would allow myself to feel such weak and pitiful emotions? I am not some fucking low class moron like you, Kakarot. I have no time for such things."  
  
Goku easily brushed off his callous remark. He knew Vegeta was only angry because he'd struck a bit too close to the truth. "You're lying."  
  
Vegeta's eyes became cold and relentless. "Now I feel like kicking your ass."  
  
Goku had expected this. Fighting had always been Vegeta's way of dealing with problems. He knew Vegeta was in complete denial of his feelings for Serena, but he wasn't going to push the subject right now. He'd let Serena be the one to show him that love was the greatest power of all. For now, he'd give Vegeta what he wanted. Besides, he'd never been the kind of guy to turn down a good fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena had been swimming in and out of consciousness for what felt like weeks. She didn't know which she would rather stay in. Unconsciousness allowed her an escape from the constant pain, but consciousness offered her Vegeta. She had managed to drag her eye lids open one night and even though it pained her to do so, she had smiled at the sight that greeted her.  
  
Her bedside lamp was on, casting it's muted glow across the floor and bed. Sitting beside her was her Prince, Vegeta. He sat with his elbows on his knees, his large, capable hands gently holding one of hers. The blunt tips of his fingers delicately brushed over her pale skin. She tried to speak, to call out to him, but was overcome by a sudden wave of nausea. She closed her eyes against it and quickly drifted back into a deep slumber.  
  
It was days, or at Serena figured it was days later, when she felt ready to try and open her eyes again. By the time she came to and her eyes fluttered open, an hour had elapsed.  
  
It was morning, or perhaps early afternoon. The off white shades had been drawn to block the sunlight. Serena blinked a few times, then slowly moved each limb to make sure that she was still in one whole, working piece. Next, she moved her head from side to side and was immediately surprised to find that she was not alone in the room. Passed out on either side of her, one snoring softly and the other drooling on the pillow she, thankfully, never used was Goten and Trunks.  
  
Serena smiled and gingerly lifted a hand, brushing her fingers through Goten's thick, black hair and the boys eyes slowly opened. "Hi Serena." He said softly. His eyelids started to drift shut but swiftly snapped back open and he regarded with wide-eyed disbelief. "You're awake!!"  
  
Goten carefully jumped over Serena and shook his friend impatiently. "Trunks! Trunks! Serena's awake!!"  
  
"Mmm.ten more minute mom." Trunks murmured.  
  
"TRUNKS!! Your dad is coming!"  
  
Trunks jerked up, now fully awake. "What! Where?!"  
  
Despite the pounding headache forming behind her eyes, Serena couldn't help but laugh at their behavior. The soft sound of her laughter filled the room and Trunks finally noticed why his sleep had been so rudely disturbed. "Serena!!"  
  
Both boys flung themselves at her and wrapped their arms tightly around her waist, talking excitedly.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"You were almost comatossed!"  
  
"Comatose, idiot."  
  
"Yeah. What Trunks said."  
  
"We're gonna find that guy and beat the crap out of him."  
  
Serena placed a hand over each of their mouths to stop the stream of words. "Okay boys." She started quietly, her voice scarcely audible from lack of use. "You need to talk a little more quietly and not at the same time. My head still hurts pretty bad."  
  
After getting solemn nods from each, she took her hands from their mouths. Goten pushed himself further up and rested his head against her shoulder. He started to play with a strand of her flaxen hair. "We were worried about you, Sere."  
  
"I bet you were." Serena whispered, planting a light kiss on his forehead. The boys dozed off and Bulma came to collect them fifteen minutes later just as Serena was about to join them.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and Bulma peeked in, surprised to see Serena half awake. She entered the room with a vibrant smile. "I'm so glad you're awake." She murmured softly, sitting down on the bed beside Serena and Trunks. "Everyone's been so worried." The older woman pressed a cool hand to Serena's brow and, finding no temperature, nodded approvingly. "These two wanted to take a nap here to make sure you were safe. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Serena shook her head. "Not at all." She ran her fingers through Trunks' hair just as she had done to Goten's earlier, letting the soft lavender strands sift slowly through her fingers.  
  
"Not at all like his father, is he?" Bulma asked. She smiled down at her sleeping son, love and adoration shinning in clearly in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, he's in there somewhere. Just wait until he gets older." Serena said, causing Bulma to chuckle softly. "How is Vegeta? I he.he wasn't hurt?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No. Vegeta's fine. How about you?"  
  
"I'm."Serena paused, trying to think past the numbing pain. "My head is killing me."  
  
"Sit tight. I've got something that will help you out with that." She got up and left the room, returning several minutes later with a steaming mug. The contents were light green and smelled pleasantly of rosemary and mint.  
  
Serena gratefully took the mug from Bulma and inhaled the delicious scent. "Mmm. Very pleasant way of drugging me boss." She said, carefully sipping the tea.  
  
Bulma laughed softly. "Yeah. I used top of the line drugs. Very effective. They should ease the pain, soothe your throat and knock you out pretty damn quick."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Did you want me to take these two monsters with me?"  
  
Serena shook her head. She could already feel the medicine kicking in, dulling her senses and making her incredibly drowsy. "S'okay. They can stay."  
  
"Works pretty good huh?" Bulma commented with a slight laugh. "I'll leave them here then. Get some rest Serena. You'll feel much better after you rest."  
  
Serena managed a small not and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next time she awoke, Serena felt extremely well rested. Her throat no longer felt scratchy and dry and her headache was nothing more then a dull ache at the base of her skull. It was dark again. How long had she been asleep? A day? A week? She looked to the side of the bed to see who was watching over her and smiled. Vegeta was sitting beside her again. Instead of holding her hand he was instead holding the picture she kept on her bedside table. The one of her and Rini. He looked.terrible. She watched as he rubbed a hand despairingly over his face and muttered on unintelligible curse. He looked tired which was unusual for him. Serena was immediately worried. "Vegeta.what happened isn't your fault." She said softly.  
  
Startled, the Sayian Prince jerked his head up and for a split second Serena saw something in his eyes she thought she would never see. Vulnerability. It was quickly replaced by a humorless smirk. "Of course it was, stupid female. I should have been able to protect you better."  
  
Serena smiled at him. "No. We were both.umm.not really paying attention. I'm perfectly capable of holding my own." She reached over and carefully took one of his hands in hers, looking up to see if he was okay with it. He gave her a curt nod.  
  
"Is this you?" He asked, effectively changing the subject and holding out the picture for her to see.  
  
Serena looked down at the picture of her and Rini. Her daughter smiled up at her and Serena bit back tears. "Yes. That's me."  
  
"You cut your hair."  
  
"I needed a change."  
  
He stared at her for a moment and nodded again. "Who's the girl?"  
  
She traced the glass over Rini's face. "She's.my daughter."  
  
"The father?"  
  
Serena's smile faltered. "I.don't know who her father is. She's from the future. Giggling, she placed the picture back on the table. "I know that sounds ridiculous."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Trunks did that too."  
  
Serena cocked her head to the side, trying to ignore the fact that what was going on between them was somewhat surreal. They were actually having a conversation.and Vegeta wasn't mad. "He did?"  
  
"Yes. At first it was to help us rid the earth of the Androids. Now he just comes to visit every now and then. I'm.proud of him. What he's become."  
  
Serena gasped in mock surprise. "Excuse me? Did I just hear a compliment pass your lips?!" she cried laughingly. His smirk widened slightly. "Hush woman."  
  
"No one else knows you have a side like this, do they?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head slowly.  
  
"What makes me so special?"  
  
He moved to the bed, sitting down beside her and bringing his hand up to gently cup her face. She saw the flash of vulnerability once more before his lips came down and claimed hers. He kissed her hesitantly, as if it were their first time sharing a kiss. She raised her hands and buried them in his thick hair, whimpering softly as his tongue entered her mouth. It was unlike any kiss they had shared before. His lips moved slowly upon hers, manipulating them, branding them. The kiss was so sweet, so unexpected that it brought tears to her eyes. This was right. This was exactly where she was supposed to be, whom she was supposed to be with. His chest pressed against hers, causing an aching desire to flood through her. She felt one of his hands caress her leg, moving up over her hip and gripping her waist softly.  
  
They broke apart, each gasping for breath and staring deeply into each other's passion clouded eyes. Serena fell in love right then and there. She would give her life for this man, her Prince. She knew without a doubt now that he was her destiny.  
  
Vegeta swallowed hard and stared down at the woman in his arms. What the hell was he doing? Did he really want to allow this small female to know who he really was? He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and knew his answer. It scared the hell out of him. And his pride.what was he supposed to do with that? God, he was going to hate himself in the morning. "I lied to you." He forced himself to say.  
  
She blinked in surprise and her lips, gorgeously swollen from his kisses, formed an "o". "About what?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"About you never having me."  
  
He stood up, leaned over to press a kiss to her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo and left the room. 


	7. Chapter Six

And again..I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Thank you so much guys. I seriously can't thank you enough. Now it took me forever to write this one and I am warning you now.there is a reason that I rated this NC 17, and you're about to find out!! HAHAHAHA.man, I suck at evil laughter. Here ya go J!!! Hope you love it like crazy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual.don't own any of em!!!  
  
  
  
"Alright woman. Out of bed."  
  
Serena groggily opened her eyes and muttered a foul curse. Who was interrupting her sleep at this ungodly hour? It was 8 o'clock in the morning! Way too early to actually be awake. She chalked it up to some inner voice and went back to dreaming about her passionate prince.  
  
"I said UP WOMAN!!!"  
  
The blankets were ripped from her and Serena jerked up, making a futile attempt to grab them back. "God damn it! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?? Who the hell do you think.." Serena completely forgot where she was going with the sentence when she looked up to see Vegeta looming over her in form fitting spandex, his muscles rippling under the fabric. ".you are?" she finished lamely.  
  
Vegeta smirked down at disheveled blond. Her hair was mused from sleep, falling in somewhat tangled strands over her luminous blue eyes. Her skin glowed from a healthy nights sleep. All and all, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He had woken up that morning surprised that what he had told her sat well with him. He'd expected it to bother him, even irritate him a little. Instead, he felt okay with it. A little defensive, but okay. "You've been in bed too long. I'm going to train you. Get dressed and meet me downstairs in half an hour." And with that, he was gone.  
  
"Does he have to do that every time?!" Serena muttered. She slowly got out of bed and dug through her closet in search of something to wear for working out. A sharp pain, all that was left of her concussion now, struck her in the back of the head but quickly disappeared. She would have to watch out for that. It had been over a week and a half but it was still best to take precautions. Settling for a pair of dark gray stretch pants that flared slightly and a light blue sports bra; Serena tied a white bandana over her hair like a headband and grabbed her tennis shoes. It didn't even take her half an hour. She met Vegeta in the kitchen 15 minutes later. Smiling at his look of appreciation, she took a box of cereal out of the cupboard and poured herself a bowl.  
  
"So where are we planning on doing this? The gravity room?" She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk; softly kicking the door shut behind her and sneaking a quick admiring glance at Vegeta before returning to her cereal. She was quite surprised that a man could look so incredible in spandex, but he managed to pull it off nicely. The outfit was sleeveless, showing off his well-defined arms. Hell, the rest of him might as well be uncovered also. It's not like the fabric did anything to hide his physique. Each well sculpted muscle stood out more now then they had when he was in jeans and a t-shirt. Serena ate a spoonful of cereal and risked another glance at the handsome black haired man.  
  
She expected Vegeta to smirk arrogantly at her if she was caught in her gawking but he surprised her by reaching over and hauling her up against him. Serena released a small squeak and stared up into his black eyes, quickly finding herself lost in their depths.  
  
"Like what you see?" he asked, his lips curving up slightly.  
  
Serena smiled and nodded. "I always have."  
  
He couldn't take his eyes from her. It was madness. Even being this close to her, their bodies locked together, it did not seam to be enough. His heart was hammering wildly against his ribs and he could feel her energy rushing through him.but he wanted more. He purposely raised his ki and watched her reaction with morbid fascination. Her bright eyes widened, glazing over with passion and her body went limp.  
  
"You.you did that on purpose!" she sighed.  
  
"So what if I did?"  
  
Serena grinned wickedly and Vegeta knew he was in trouble. She had him up beside the counter. The only way to get free would be to push her away and he wasn't about to do that.  
  
"Two can play at that game, Vegeta." She warned, immediately raising her ki several levels. Several levels he never knew she was capable of attaining. Shock registered momentarily before being replaced by white-hot desire. Vegeta groaned and closed his eyes against it, but it was no use. When he opened his eyes again the dark orbs burned with carnal lust and he could hear her breathing go from normal to erratic. It fueled his desire. He brought his mouth down on hers with crushing force and immediately sought entrance. She allowed it, her petal soft lips parting sweetly beneath his. He kissed her deeply, drinking in her moans of passion and Serena circled her arms around his waist, nails clawing at the fabric of his uniform. He brought one arm around her tiny waist and pulled her young supple body closer, raising the other arm to bury his fingers in the silken strands of her hair and tilt her head for an even deeper kiss.  
  
Serena was on fire. Everywhere he touched seamed to burn with a need she could not define. His lips moved to her neck and her head fell back to allow him access to more of the sensitive flesh he sought. Each hot kiss pulled whimpers of pleasure from her throat. When his hips pressed intimately against hers, Serena couldn't stop herself from crying out his name.  
  
Vegeta pulled away, ebony eyes flashing with suppressed passion. "Had enough woman?" he asked raggedly. Serena stared up at him, dragging in large gulps of air. Had she had enough? Not even close. What kind of question was that anyway? If anything she wanted him more now. "What do you think?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Vegeta smirked and slowly turned from her, striding out of the kitchen. Serena could only gape. The man had an infuriating way of walking out of the room after things got intense. One day it was going to drive her completely insane. She knew it. Hearing the muffled sounds of footsteps, Serena looked up to see Vegeta walking back into the kitchen and almost started laughing. It was his scowl that stopped her.  
  
"Damn it woman, if you don't hurry we're never going to get any training in. I don't have all day you know." He snapped, picking her up and cradling her in his strong arms.  
  
"So sorry to keep you." She replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. He glanced down at her and she saw a sparkle of laughter in his eyes. There was hope for him yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena gazed around her at the barren surroundings with a small amount of melancholia. Death hung in the air, suspended above the ground like a dense fog. She could still smell the blood that soaked the earth from long ago. "What is this place?" She asked Vegeta in a hushed voice.  
  
"It's a battle ground. This is where we are going to train." He stated calmly. "Does it bother you?"  
  
He wasn't asking the question because he was worried about her. Serena knew him too well to even get close to thinking that. He was searching for a weakness in her. Facing him, Serena squared her shoulders and arched one eyebrow dangerously. "Not at all."  
  
The Sayian prince smirked, something he did so often that Serena was beginning to think he only had two facial expressions. "Good. Let's get started then." He said, balling his hands into fists at his sides. "See if you can keep up girl."  
  
"I will." Even as she made the promise to Vegeta, he vanished, reappearing behind her and delivering a hard kick to the middle of her back. She flew into a wall of rocks and bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. Stumbling to her feet, Serena reminded herself over and over again that Vegeta was only doing this to help her get stronger then she already was. He wasn't out to kill her at all. "That doesn't make him any less of an ass hole." She muttered quietly to herself, looking up just in time to block his next attack. She swiftly raised her leg in a high kick that connected solidly with the side of his face then dropped to sweep her other leg out and knock him off his feet. He was back up in less then a second. Damn, the man was fast! How did he ever expect her to keep up with him? Serena smiled cynically. Knowing Vegeta, he probably didn't. She dodged another punch, threw on of her own which was easily blocked, and took a hard hit to the stomach, grimacing as the air rushed from her lungs.  
  
"Is this all you've got, brat? What a waste of my time." Vegeta said with a mocking bark of laughter. Serena sucked in a breath. That wasn't all she had. Not by a long shot. Reaching into the pocket of her pants she pulled out her brooch and eyed it warily. How long had it been since she had last used it? She couldn't remember. Would it even work in this new dimension? Serena grated her teeth together, trying not to focus on the burning pain at the back of her head. There was only one way to find out. Pushing herself up, she smiled serenely at Vegeta, clutching her brooch in her hands. "No. That's not all I've got." She said softly. Raising her hands high above her head she cried out, "MOON COSMIC POWER!!"  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
In a flash of satin, moon dust and brief nudity, Serena's clothes were replaced and she stood in front of Vegeta wearing knee high boots and pristine, elbow length white gloves. A blue mini skirt circled her waist, the soft folds shifting with the breeze. The rest of her body was encased in a silvery white bodice cut extremely low and complete with a red satin bow tied between her breasts.  
  
Vegeta stared. There was no helping it. Too much of her silky-smooth flesh had been exposed to ignore. Not only that but her ki level had increased dramatically. Her power level now slightly exceeded his own. "Impressive." He said, his tone condescending. "Now it's my turn."  
  
The ground shook with tremors as he powered up. Small sparks of lightning flashed around him and his jet-black hair turned golden blonde. His muscles bulged impressively and when his eyes focused on her, they were no longer the deep ebony pools she loved to stare into. They were now light blue. Serena gasped. She should have figured he had hidden powers. Her shoulders slumped and she let loose a sigh of despair. "This is going to be a very long day."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"  
  
"MOON SPIRAL ATTACK!!!"  
  
Serena managed to escape Vegeta's blast but she could still feel the burn from the giant ball of against her dirt-covered skin. They had been training for two weeks now and Serena was beyond frustrated with Vegeta. He hadn't laid a hand on her since their passionate interlude in the kitchen. The only time he ever touched her was when he was pounding on her. She would admit that she had advanced physically and mentally under his guidance but it almost didn't seam worth it. He felt so far away from her now and there was nothing she could do to help it. So she fought him.  
  
"Pay attention woman!" His harsh voice called out to her.  
  
"I am paying attention damn it!" She yelled back. He took to the skies and she followed right behind him, intent on making him feel at least half the pain she was in now. When she caught up to him she wasted no time executing a perfect upper cut and momentarily fazing her opponent.  
  
"You're getting better." He commented off handedly, rubbing his jaw.  
  
Serena glared at him. "Why do I feel like you're not complimenting me?"  
  
Vegeta laughed in that cruel heartless manner she despised. "Because I wasn't. You're getting better.but you're still not even close to being as good as me." He snarled, bringing a fist back and slamming it into her face. Serena brought her hand up and caught his right before it made contact.  
  
"That's what you think." She said in a low menacing voice. She formed a sphere in her the palm of her free hand, feeding it with energy from deep inside her soul. It flared fiercely and she pushed her hand forward in a swift motion, directing the blast at his chest. She heard him grunt in surprise and rejoiced inwardly. It was about damn time she finally caught him off guard. But her victory was short lived. Because she had lost focused on what they were doing, Vegeta had the advantage. His foot came down with devastating force on her neck and shoulder. Serena cried out as pain engulfed her. White spots flashed before her eyes. That was it. She was finished. The control she had over her inner power slipped away and Serena plummeted from the sky. Her impact with the earth's surface was anything but pleasant. She landed facing up, her half open eyes still able to focus in on the Super Sayian floating above her. She saw him raise his hands slowly in front of him and felt panic seize her heart.  
  
"Vegeta.. no!" she cried weakly. Her voice didn't carry far enough. His attack came for her and she was powerless to stop it.  
  
Vegeta waited for the dust to clear, expecting to see a very angry Serena glaring up at him. But what he saw was nothing like that. His breath caught painfully in his throat as he stared down at the bruised body of his angel, curled in a fetal position. "Christ." he swore. Moving as quickly as he could, he landed beside Serena and took her limp body in his arms. "Shit. Oh god, Sere. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this.fuck.come on Sere, wake up." He muttered, not caring if he sounded like a complete fool. She hadn't deserved this kind of treatment. "Please Serena.open you're eyes for me."  
  
Her eyes fluttered briefly and he felt hope fill him. Then her eyes snapped open and he saw a devious smile curve her full lips right before she kicked him firmly in the stomach, sending him hurtling backwards. He landed on his back and sighed heavily. He should have seen that one coming. Serena jumped on his chest, her legs straddling him.  
  
"You know.if this were wrestling, I would be the winner." She said cheerfully, wiping a smudge of dirt from her bruised cheek. Her smile was contagious and he felt his own pull up slightly at the corners.  
  
"Afraid not." He flipped her over, placing his larger body on top of hers and rendering her immobile. She simply laughed up at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling with amusement. The fact that she was still able to laugh after taking such a beating made Vegeta admire her even more. "I.. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." He admitted reluctantly, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "But you did very well."  
  
She nodded solemnly and raised a hand to brush his cheek in a loving caress. "Thank you Vegeta." She said softly. "You know.it's been over two weeks since.. since the last time you touched me like this?" She never took her eyes from his, eager to see an answering passion in the ebony pools.  
  
"I know." He said, his voice rough with emotion. It was amazing to her. Listening to this man speak to her with such feeling and knowing that no one else had ever heard such things from his mouth. She slid her hand up around Vegeta's neck and pulled him forward, pressing her lips against uncertainly against his. He remained rigged for a moment, then his body relaxed against hers and his lips started to work the magic Serena had been waiting for weeks to feel again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in complete surrender. The kiss they shared was at first slow and unrushed but it quickly became more ardent as their need for each other grew. Serena gasped as his hand came up and brushed lightly against her breast. An aching feeling started in the pit of her stomach, quickly spreading through her until she was consumed with it.  
  
Vegeta took his lips from hers and trailed hot kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, sending delicious shivers racing across her skin. Letting her own feelings guide her, Serena pulled at the fabric of the spandex shirt he wore, dragging it over his shoulders and head. She cast it aside and ran her hands over the corded; sweat slicked muscles of his chest and stomach practically whimpering from the joy of being able to touch his bare skin at last.  
  
He pulled impatiently at her shirt and threw it over to where she had tossed his. His hands roamed over her skin, scorching trails of passionate fire left in their wake. Breathing became difficult for them both, as the air grew warmer around them.  
  
"God Sere.. I want you." Vegeta ground out between clenched teeth. A hand moved up to cup her perfectly formed breast and squeeze softly, drawing a shuddering breath from her lips. "I have wanted you for the past two weeks. Do you have any idea.at all how hard it was to keep my hands off you?"  
  
Her passion-glazed eyes regarded him seriously. "I know exactly how you felt." She said breathlessly. She leaned up and pressed her lips and tongue against his fevered skin. His groan drove her on, filling her with feminine power. Her hands roamed over his chest, moving to his back and she scratched her nails lightly down his spine. She bravely moved on, descending across the tight muscles of his backside, over his thighs and back up to where their hips pressed together.  
  
"Jesus Christ Serena.." He swore, leaning up and kissing her passionately. His lips slanted across hers and his tongue battle with her own as she kissed him back with absolute abandon. She arched her body against his, demanding more. Hands ripped at clothes until each lie naked in the hot afternoon sun.  
  
"You.are fucking gorgeous." Vegeta said, with a proud smirk.  
  
"Thanks..you are," Serena paused and raked her gaze slowly over his god like body before looking back up into his electrifying black eyes. "Words fail me Vegeta. You are perfection." She breathed, adding to his arrogance.  
  
"Are you afraid?" he asked.  
  
Serena shook her head. She felt slightly anxious but nothing could ever make her fear him. She loved Vegeta.  
  
He kissed her again, his need for her showing with startling clarification in the way that he brushed his lips possessively over hers, the way his hands gripped her hips. When he broke the kiss, Serena was panting, her chest heaving with her labored breaths. He kissed his way over the sensitive skin of her neck and suckled one of her tight nipples, rubbing his tongue erotically over the taut peak. Serena cried out and dug her hands into his thick hair. God, she hoped he would never stop. The feelings he was showing her, however new, made her feel as she had never felt before and she reveled in those feelings.  
  
He moved to the other breast and Serena arched against his seeking mouth. She was in heaven. When he moved lower, over her stomach and to the apex of her thighs she tensed.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, an actual smile that calmed her nerves and made her feel light headed. "Don't worry woman, I'm not going to hurt you." He said soothingly. Serena nodded and allowed him to part her thighs. When he kissed her in the most intimate way known to man Serena screamed his name, her back lifting from the earth. Something started to build insider her, coiling like a spring. With each kiss and nibble it coiled tighter and tighter until Serena could take no more and released a cry that could have been heard from miles around and she was sent to a place of pure satisfaction and release. She came down slowly, winded, her body pleasantly sated.  
  
"See. It wasn't that bad was it?" Vegeta asked, rising up to lay beside her.  
  
Serena shook her head and a lazy smile curved her swollen lips. "But that's not everything.is it?" she asked curiously, not being able to keep herself from looking down at the very thing that made him so unmistakably male.  
  
"No, that's not all princess." He murmured, sucking lightly on her ear. Serena shuddered. "I want you to show me all of it Vegeta. Make love to me." She whispered, kissing him deeply. Before long he had her reduced to whimpers and her body craved what only he could give her.  
  
"It's going to hurt, Serena." He warned, carefully pulling each leg up to wrap around his trim waist. She smiled up at him, her eyes shinning with love. "I know. But it will be worth it."  
  
Vegeta groaned and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't deserve you."  
  
"Yes.you do." She said, pulling him to her with her legs.  
  
He entered her with caution, her slick heat driving him to madness. "Sere.I'm sorry." he said, thrusting forward and breaking through her maiden barrier. She cried out softly and the sound broke his heart. But when he looked up at her she was smiling.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." She said brightly, brushing her hand across his brow comfortingly.  
  
He chuckled softly and kissed her. "Thanks." He said softly. They began to move together, slowly at first until each of them craved something more. Serena threw her head back, moving it back and forth, her hair fanning out and catching the sunlight. No angel ever looked so beautiful was the only thing Vegeta was capable of thinking about. She was his and he was hers. There was no denying that now. He could already feel the bond growing between them, tying them together. He thrust deep and her nails bit into his flesh. It excited him even more. Her body moved with his in a rhythm as old as time. A fine sheen of sweat covered them both, mingling with the scent of their lovemaking. Serena suddenly tightened around him, her breathing coming in fast gasps. "Vegeta.oh god Vegeta!" She cried, clinging to him. Her release pulled him right along and he joined her with a rough yell of triumph.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, his harsh breathing ruffling her hair. She giggled softly and cuddled against him. "That was.amazing." She said in awe.  
  
He had to agree with her. Nothing had ever felt that good. Even beating Kakarot couldn't hold a candle to what he had just shared with Serena. He kissed her softly and smirked. "You're damn right it was."  
  
"Vegeta I."  
  
He quickly placed a hand over her mouth. He knew she loved him. It was obvious. But he wasn't ready for such words right now. Somehow Serena understood him and nodded. He removed his hand and pulled her head under his chin, liking the feel of having a woman in his arms. One that he actually wanted to be in his arms.  
  
They started to doze off, the afternoon sun making them drowsy with it's heat. Just when they had both closed their eyes someone cleared their throat nearby and the couple jerked up.  
  
There was a small childish laugh and then a girl with pink hair pulled up in two buns on each side of her head stepped into the clearing. "Hi mom. So..who's this?" 


	8. Chapter Seven

Thanks for all the reviews guys. You are all so wonderful. I'm extremely pleased that you're all enjoying the story so much. I'm sorry this one took so long. It took me an incredibly long time to actually get in the right mood to work on it. Lots of finding different kinds of music to listen to while I wrote. But here it is. Long.long long.lol, or maybe it just feels that way to me because I'm FINALLY finished with it. My thanks go out to Empress J. You have been the biggest sweetheart. Thank you so much for being my inspiration and just being there when I needed some help. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anybody. None of the characters or either of the shows belong to me!  
  
Oh, real quick.some ages for you. Some of you may think Rini's too young, but hey, we've all suffered through this kind of thing at one time in our life!  
  
Rini: 10 Goten: 11 Trunks: 12 Everyone else: Hey, your guess is as good as mine. I'm just making them the age I want them to be but thought you might need a little clarification on Rini's age.  
  
Surrender Sweet Prince  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Serena gaped in shock at the daughter, unable to quite believe what she was seeing. "Ri.Rini?!" she stammered, reaching blindly for the clothes Vegeta was holding out to her and taking them with a grateful nod, her eyes remaining fixed on the girl.  
  
The pink haired sprite giggled. "I'll ahh.give you guys a moment." She said and quickly disappeared behind a hill of boulders.  
  
"Oh god." Serena moaned in mortification, burring her face in the shirt she held. "My little girl has just seen her mother lying naked in the dirt with a man she doesn't even know!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and pulled Serena into his arms. "Calm down woman. She didn't look upset to me."  
  
Serena sighed, leaning heavily against him. "I hope you're right." She said, running her nails lightly over his bare leg.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing the sensitive skin of her wrist. "It would be best if we didn't start that up again. The child is waiting." He stood, helping Serena up and they quickly dressed. When the were done, Vegeta pulled his princess against him and kissed her thoroughly, then pulled back and yelled, "We're done brat! You can come out now."  
  
Rini stepped out from behind her hiding spot and Serena felt a lump form in her throat. She had been so stunned when her daughter, the daughter she hadn't seen in over a month, first stepped into the clearing that her passion-sated mind hadn't really taken in the reality of the situation. Now, with her mind much more clear that it had been, she stared down at the small girl with hot tears collecting in her eyes.  
  
"Mother." Rini said, giving her a tremulous smile.  
  
Serena sank to her knees, the past ten minutes disappearing, and held out her arms. Rini immediately ran into them, her small body shaking with silent sobs. "Hush Rini. Mommy's here now." She whispered. Tears fell over her cheeks as she whispered soothing words to the child. She made a vow to herself right then and there that nothing would ever again take her child from her. Now that Rini was here with her, this is where she would stay. "Oh, my sweet angel," she murmured, placing a kiss on the girls forehead. "How did you get here?"  
  
Rini sniffled and moved slightly out of Serena's embrace. "Puu brought me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I brought her. Hello Princess." Pluto stepped from the shadows and smiled down at mother and child. Turning to the startled Saiyan, she bowed her head respectfully. "Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Pluto! What are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
  
The guardian of Time placed a hand on Rini's head. A small frown marred her brow. "Things have changed very much since your.disappearance."  
  
Serena released her daughter and stood, her features hardening. "How?"  
  
"It's best not to go into detail. There are certain-."  
  
"Sailor Pluto, you will tell me what has happened to my home." Serena demanded softly.  
  
The jade haired beauty sighed, her dark eyes filling with pain as she placed her staff before her and created a large viewing sphere between them. Dark smoke swirled inside, slowly clearing to reveal a nightmarish scene of death and destruction.  
  
"Oh no." Serena muttered. Her knees started to give out and she felt a strong arm slide around her waist. She looked up at Vegeta, vivid blue clashing with endless ebony. She mouthed the words thank you and he nodded. "This is your home?" he asked, his voice lacking any emotion.  
  
"It was my home." Serena replied. She pulled her gaze from her brooding Prince and looked once again to Pluto. "How.how could this happen? Why are the Scouts not stopping it?"  
  
Pluto waved her hand over the viewing globe and it disappeared. "After I sent you here the Inners paid a visit to Amara and Michelle. They demanded to know where you were. When they were refused an answer they transformed and attacked. The alliance between the Inner and Outer planets has been destroyed Princess.  
  
"The Inners have been coming up with several plans to find you. You should know the first attempt failed and.and it resulted in one casualty."  
  
Serena visibly paled. "Who?"  
  
"Evil forces, much worse then any we have fought before, attacked while the Inners were attempting a Sailor Teleport. None of us saw the evil coming. And when we did...it was too late. To make matters worse the were joined by." She paused to glance at her shaken Princess. Serena nodded, her eyes full of questions and Pluto continued. "They were joined by Darien. He was very determined to keep the Scouts from you. I don't like to be the one who has to tell you this but.he killed Sailor Mars. I'm sorry Serena."  
  
The small blond gasped, sudden tears spilling from her blue eyes and she released a desperate cry of denial. Vegeta watched and for the first time in his life, felt completely helpless. He had no idea who these two new comers were but he was starting to severely dislike the tall green haired one. Serena had been happy only moments before. Hell, he had been happy too, which never happened. Then these two had to show up. Serena was anything but happy now. He held her trembling form protectively, as if holding her close enough would make everything go away. "Do you want me to blast this woman back to where she came from?"  
  
Serena jerked her head up and stared at him. "You're serious, aren't you?" she asked with a slight smile. "No. That will not be needed. I just have to think." She stood up straight and quickly dried her tears. Now was not the time for her to be falling apart. She was a born leader and she would find some way to stop the destruction that Darien was bringing upon the earth. "How bad have things gotten, Pluto?"  
  
"Terrible. Darien and his forces are too much for us. Whatever he has turned into, whatever evil he has given his soul to has transformed him into a heartless and dangerously powerful man. He plans to come for you Serena. If he finds out Rini is with you, I fear greatly for what might happen. He wants his daughter back."  
  
Serena clenched her hands into tight fists. "He won't be laying a hand on me or MY daughter! And Rini is not his!" Rini shook her head fiercely in agreement.  
  
"Then tell me Princess.whose daughter is she?"  
  
Serena opened her mouth and quickly closed it again. The way Pluto had spoke to her, with that knowing glint in her eyes and that small grin. Serena instantly knew what she was talking about. She knelt down in front of her daughter and brushed her light pink bangs from her eyes. Dark eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rini asked, her brows coming down in an achingly familiar scowl.  
  
Serena looked up at Vegeta and her hand flew to her mouth. "Vegeta."  
  
The Saiyan Prince looked slightly amused, as if he had known the entire time. "You don't have to tell me woman. I already know the brat is mine."  
  
"He is right Serena." Pluto said calmly.  
  
Rini looked back and forth between Vegeta and Serena, her brows knit in confusion. She then walked bravely up the Saiyan Prince and crossed her arms over her chest. "So.you're my dad, huh?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at the small girl, feigning distain. "That's right. Got a problem with it?"  
  
Rini giggled and looked over her shoulder to the Pluto. "He is my father, Puu!!"  
  
The dark haired woman laughed softly and looked to her Princess. "Serena, are you going to be okay?" She asked, noticing that the blonde looked even paler then before.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. It's just so much to take in. Darien being evil. Vegeta being Rini's father. Rei." her voice trailed off.  
  
Vegeta picked Serena up in his arms, cradling her slight body against his. "I'm taking her home now." He stated, his dark eyes daring Pluto to make some kind of protest. The Guardian of Time simply smiled and bowed her head to them.  
  
"As you wish Prince Vegeta. Before you go.Serena, is there anything I can do?"  
  
Serena thought for a moment then raised her eyes to her Senshi. "Bring the Scouts to me. All of them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Much later that evening, after sharing a steamy goodnight kiss with Vegeta, Serena crawled beneath the blankets of her bed where Rini patiently waited. She pulled her daughter to her in a tight hug. "Hey there kiddo."  
  
"Hi mom." Rini mumbled, snuggling close. "I'm really proud of you Serena. You've matured a lot since the last time I saw you."  
  
Serena laughed. "Thanks.I think." She kissed the girls head and sighed, the sound echoing faintly in the darkness. "I'm so sorry Rini. I should have made you come with me when I first left."  
  
"It's okay." Rini said on a yawn.  
  
Serena smiled. It felt so wonderful to be able to hold her daughter again. She couldn't believe that she used to find the little minx annoying. Now she couldn't picture her life without Rini in it. "I love you, my angel." She whispered. "Get some sleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Love you too mom." Rini said her voice muffled from the pillow. It took only one minute and the girl was out cold. Serena smiled and turned to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling and letting her thoughts drift idly through her head. She tried not to think of Rei. Granted she had been mad at Rei for lying to her but she would never wish such a thing on someone who had spent years putting her own life before Serena's. She would never forget the brave Priestess. She would avenge her death. Darien would pay for what he had done. How would she manage it though? End the life of the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with? It would be much more difficult then it sounded. Serena tossed restlessly. 'I wonder if Vegeta is still awake?' she though to herself. She closed her eyes blissfully, remembering the feel of his searching hands over her body. He had brought her to places she never dreamed existed. Oh, how she loved him.  
  
Smiling lazily, Serena slowly opened her eyes and stared at the drape covered windows. The moon was so bright tonight. It's blue light spilled in through the window where the drapes did not cover, casting an eerie glow into the bedroom. She was about to turn back around when a shadow moved across the window. At first she thought it was Vegeta, but she could not feel his familiar energy. Each muscle slowly tensed. The shadow was clearly outlined and she watched she watched with growing dread as it turn slowly and came to a stop in front of porch door. It was tall. Serena didn't know anyone that tall. Then she felt it. Evil. It seeped through her, dragging with it unleashed fear. She ever so slowly turned over, her breath coming in unsteady pants, and shook her sleeping daughter.  
  
"Rini." she whispered urgently. "Rini honey, wake up."  
  
Rini mumbled something incoherent and pushed at Serena's hand. "Rini.please." She pleaded softly, shaking her a little harder. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder. The shadow was still standing where she had last seen it. She turned back to her daughter and tugged on her nose. Slowly the girl's eyes opened, focusing on Serena who quickly put a finger to her lips. Feeling her mother's terror, Rini's eyes went wide. Serena pointed to the porch door. "We need to get out of here." She whispered. Rini nodded, her eyes full of fright. Slowly they climbed from the bed and crept across the bedroom floor. Still, the shadow stood, unmoving. Serena gradually turned the knob and opened the door pushing her daughter ahead of her. Rini made a small whimper and grabbed for her mothers hand. "It's okay Rini." She whispered. But it wasn't. Whatever was outside possessed a vast amount of sinister malevolence. It scared the hell out of Serena.  
  
They crossed the floor quickly, trying to get to the door that lead out into the hallway as fast as they could. Rini turned to face her. Her eyes darted across the room and she let loose a chilling scream. Pulling her frightened daughter to her protectively, Serena turned. Her heart slammed against her ribs and she froze. A creature with blood red eyes, glowing unnaturally, stood directly in the middle of the massive picture window outlined by the pale moonlight, his lips pulled back in a horrifying smile revealing straight rows of razor sharp teeth. Its grayish green skin clung to abnormally lengthy bones. A hand with impossibly long bony fingers raised slowly, each appendage wiggling with the creatures greeting.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Serena chanted over and over again, her hand reaching for the knob as if it were a lifeline. Her only escape. The skeletal creature levitated into the air and started floating forward, coming right through the wall of the house and into the room. Serena couldn't stop the scream that tore from her throat. She turned back to the door and grasped desperately at the knob, yanking the door open and dragging a hysterical Rini into the hallway. She slammed the door behind them and backed up against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.  
  
"Wh.what was that??" Rini asked in a terrified whisper.  
  
Serena shook her head slowly, breathing hard. That was a very good question. Another good question was why was she running? She was Sailor Moon after all. She used to fight deadly creatures every day! But this.this THING was nothing like the Negaverse monsters. Not even close. It was made purely from evil and more then likely had tainted blood as black as night running through it's withered veins. If only she had her brooch then maybe.maybe she could beat it but in her moment of unrestrained fear, she had forgotten it in the drawer of her bedside table.  
  
Serena crossed the floor, placing each foot cautiously before the other and trying to make as little noise as possible. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. Nothing. "I think it's gone." She said softly, turning to give her daughter a reassuring smile. The second her back was turned a hand shot from the door and grabbed Serena's neck, each bony finger closing around it one by one, cutting the flow of blood to her brain. It lifted her from the ground and yanked her back, her body slamming painfully against the closed door.  
  
Spots swam in Serena's vision as she tried to pry the cold, dead fingers from her throat. She opened her mouth, trying vainly to drag air into her body. She struggled desperately against the creature's harsh grip but could feel herself getting weaker. Rini's frantic cries echoed in her mind. The pink haired girl was pulling at Serena's legs but there was nothing Rini could do to free Serena from her captor. Her eyelids drooped. Her thrashing slowed.  
  
Serena was about to give in, let the darkness that called to her consume her being, when something exploded next to her and she was dropped, landing on her side in the carpeted hallway. She immediately drew in deep, ragged breaths. The air burned her throat and filled her starving lungs. She could feel Vegeta's familiar Ki filling her and smiled slightly. She should have known he would come.  
  
A hand gripped her arm. "Come on woman. He's not gone yet." The Saiyan Prince growled in his usual manner.  
  
"Not gone?" She croaked, staggering to her feet. Anxious voices suddenly surrounded her. Bulma raced into the hallway where Serena, Rini and Vegeta stood, a blue robe pulled around her and a tired looking Trunks being pulled along in her wake.  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked when she reached them.  
  
"There's some.thing in the house. It's evil. I can still feel it." Serena said. She shivered slightly.  
  
Vegeta and he eyed her worriedly, his gaze flickering to her neck. He raised his hand and brushed his fingers over the bruises the demon had left upon her skin. "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"It can go through walls. How are we supposed to kill something that can go through walls?" she asked.  
  
He didn't have an answer. Suddenly the hall lights flickered and the group was pitched into darkness. Rini and Bulma whimpered and Serena tightened her grasp on Vegeta's hand, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
  
"Princccesssss.."  
  
Serena stiffened as she felt something brush her arm. Cold breath fanned across her neck and shoulder. Knowing any hesitation would cost her; she quickly pivoted around and brought her elbow up. It encountered nothing but air and evil laughter echoed around them.  
  
"Stupid fools. How do you expect to survive this night?" the voice hissed. "You shall all be dead by sunrise."  
  
The blonde princess cried out as she was abruptly lifted from her feet and thrown into the wall.  
  
"Mommy!!!" Rini cried out, rushing to the fallen woman's side.  
  
Having seen his mate once again harmed, Vegeta felt his blood boil. He was going to make whatever demon this was pay for what it had done to his woman. "Trunks, take your mother and sister back to your room and don't come out until I tell you to."  
  
"But dad-."  
  
"Do as I say boy. You can fight next time"  
  
Trunks nodded and took Rini's hand, pulling his new sister to him protectively. "Come on Rini. Dad will take care of them."  
  
The little girl sniffled, but quickly stood and followed Bulma and Trunks.  
  
Vegeta knelt down next to Serena and put an arm around her neck, helping her sit up. "Are you hurt?"  
  
She grimaced in the darkness. "A little pissed, but nothings broken."  
  
The Saiyan Prince smirked. She was a tough one all right. Helping her up, Vegeta constantly scanned the hallway, waiting for the next attack. "What do you say we find this thing and kill it?"  
  
"I don't have my brooch."  
  
"You don't need it Sere. You're strong enough without it. Trust me." He said.  
  
Serena nodded with determination. "Okay. Let's get him."  
  
"I think that's an invitation to get your worthless asses kicked!!" The freakish creature appeared before them, his long arms stretched out at his side and his hateful grin in place. Orbs of bright fire formed in his hands.  
  
Vegeta pulled Serena behind him and easily blocked the first attack. "You'll pay for coming here tonight." He said with a cruel laugh.  
  
The demon laughed right back and once again disappeared. "Come and find me." He sang in a disturbing off key voice.  
  
"Shit." Vegeta closed his eyes and focused in on the evil power. He knew he could find it if he just concentrated. This thing was tricky.but Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans. He didn't know how to loose. "There..he's in the living room. Come on."  
  
Serena followed her mate, almost colliding with him when he came to a sudden halt. She could feel the iniquity filling the room. It was overwhelming. "Come out and fight you goddamn coward!" she yelled.  
  
"Right behind you Princess."  
  
Serena turned and stared into the foreboding eyes of the demon. God, it was hideous. It was like staring into the face of death itself. "So are you actually going to fight us, or are you just going to vanish again?" she asked coolly, despite the terror consuming her.  
  
"I shall not only fight you.I shall kill you as well." It hissed.  
  
"Yeah. Sure you will." Vegeta said disdainfully, crossing his arms over his chest and looking for the entire world that he didn't care about the fact that there was an insanely evil demon standing before him. "Please. I've fought and killed creatures that make you look like nothing more then a fucking kitten."  
  
The demon lashed out. Vegeta easily caught its hand and smirked. "Not so tough when you're visible, are you?"  
  
Hissing the demon smiled its ghastly smile, sharp pointed teeth glistening dangerously. "I have a surprise for you Saiyan." A dull red glow started from where Vegeta's and the demons hand connected, growing to encompass their forearms, then slowly surrounded the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Vegeta looked down. "So you're going to make me glow..very impressive." He said scornfully. "Really, I do think you stand a chance now. What with all." Vegeta stopped. He looked confused for a moment, and then his featured twisted in pain. He gasped, feeling as if the demon was draining the life from his body. It didn't take him long to realize that it was exactly what the creature was doing. "Shit.SHIT!" he screamed. He yanked his hand back but it wouldn't move. This was not good!  
  
"Get the hell away from my man!" Serena screamed, planting her fist firmly in the demons face. He stumbled slightly but did not release his hold on the Saiyan. She tried again but the thing would not move. What was she supposed to do? She looked frantically from her mate to the demon then her eyes lowered to their connected hands. Maybe she could break the connection to Vegeta and replace him with herself. She took a deep breath. It was worth a try. She could not let this thing kill the man she loved. She looked up, her eyes connecting with the ebony orbs of her lover. She could feel the pain that he was in, feel the life draining from his body. His precious life. No! She would not let this happen.  
  
She jumped forward and threw her body against Vegeta's, reaching her hand out and grabbing the creature's arm, cringing at the feeling of the dead, scaly flesh. Instantly, pain tore through her body, wrenching at her heart.  
  
Vegeta stared at his mate, amazed at the fact that she would put her life before his. She wasn't going to die. He would make sure of that. He powered up, a golden aura surrounding his muscular form and filling the room with its bright light. He would end this now. He slipped an arm around the blond's small waist and yanked her back, sending a small blast at the demon and severing the link between it and his princess.  
  
The Saiyan Prince, with his mate safe in his arms and quickly regaining her strength, looked up at the demon and smirked. "I should have just finished you off earlier. Say goodnight." He said. Holding one hand up in front of him Vegeta delivered a death blast that went right through the demons heart as he was disappearing. There was a hissing scream followed by a deafening explosion and it was over.  
  
Looking down at the woman in his arms, Vegeta scowled. He couldn't believe that she had risked her own life to save his. He could have handled the situation. Well, maybe not, but that didn't change the fact that what Serena had down was incredibly stupid. Not to mention the fact that it has scared the absolute shit out of him. What would he do without her? He didn't even know. "What were you thinking woman? You could have been killed?" he said, trying to sound angry.  
  
She turned her vibrant blue eyes on him, her full lips curving in a warm smile and his heart twisted. She was so beautiful and pure hearted. It almost hurt to look at her. Vegeta didn't deserve her. He knew that. But he would be damned if he let anyone else have her. She was his, now and forever. "Stupid female." He muttered affectionately. His eyes and hair went back to their original black.  
  
Serena laughed softly, then quickly sobered and stared up at him with wide solemn eyes. "I know you wouldn't let me die." She whispered.  
  
She had to say something like that, didn't she? He groaned, crushing her small body to his and let down his defenses, something he found himself doing quite often now that she was around. "No. I would not have let you die." He admitted. He stared deep into her eyes, losing himself in their soothing depth.  
  
Footsteps sounded in the hallway and they both looked up. Bulma walked in the room, Trunks behind her with Rini clutching his hand. The older woman glanced at Vegeta suspiciously then turned, her eyes going straight to the large charred hole in the living room wall.  
  
"DAMN IT VEGETA!! Couldn't you have taken it outside? I swear you have absolutely no resp-."  
  
"Quit your screeching! Christ woman, you're rich. It's not going to take all of your damn money to fix the wall." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "That's besides the point. The point is-."  
  
"I know what the point is." He said, cutting her off again. "I have better things to do then stand here and listen to you chew me out for a hole."  
  
Bulma's face reddened slightly. Feeling yet another fight coming on, Serena quickly spoke up. "Listen.guys. It's been a long night. Why don't we all just get some sleep." She turned to Vegeta. "We'll deal with this in the morning." She finished in a hard voice that brooked no argument.  
  
The Saiyan's eyes shifted from her to Bulma then back to her. "Fine." He said.  
  
Serena smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She turned to Bulma, her winning smile still in place. "I'm so sorry about this Bulma. I promise I'll take care of it. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. I'll even repaint the room." She added jokingly.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Bulma commented thoughtfully, all hostility towards Vegeta forgotten. "You come in to work tomorrow and we'll go shopping. Rini can come with too." She smiled down at the pink haired girl who was staring up at her half brother with hero-worship sparkling in her burgundy eyes.  
  
"Is 9:30 alright?" Serena asked.  
  
"Perfect. See you in the morning." Bulma said. "Come on Trunks. Back to bed."  
  
The lavender haired boy grimaced. "Come on mom. I'm a little too old to be told what to do, don't you think?" Rini giggled at his words and Trunks smiled down at her.  
  
"Trunks, if you want to stay up all night waiting for the next demon.ugh, forget it. Go to bed!" She demanded, pointing her finger for emphasis.  
  
Trunks grumbled and Rini relinquished her hold on his hand, moving to stand beside her mother and father. Serena knelt down and smoothed Rini's bangs out of her eyes. "Are you ready to go back to bed?"  
  
Rini shook her head. "Not in THAT room!" she said.  
  
Serena sighed. She agreed with her daughter completely. After seeing that thing staring in at her with its freakish smile from outside her window, her room was the last place she wanted to be. "We don't really have anywhere else to sleep angel."  
  
"You can stay in my room."  
  
Serena looked up at Vegeta and smiled. "Are you sure? You don't look too happy about the idea." She said laughing at his harsh glare. He looked down at her and grinned. "I never look happy about anything woman. Get used to it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Serena was laying in a massive king sized bed. Her daughter was fast asleep beside her, snoring lightly, and Vegeta was taking a shower. Serena, unlike Rini, couldn't possibly sleep. She listened to the sound of the shower, sinfully imagined the steaming water running over her lovers muscular, naked body, heard his amused chuckle echo in her mind because he knew what she was thinking about. It had been like that all day, ever since he had made love to her. She would hear his voice and ask him if he had said something, when he said no and gave her that smirk, she had demanded to know what was going on. He told her that they were bonded. "What does that mean?" she had asked. He didn't say anything, but his one thought rang clearly in her head. It meant they were destined to be together.  
  
She heard the shower turn off and her muscles tensed in anticipation. She waited for what felt like hours and finally the bathroom door opened, casting its yellow glow into the bedroom. Vegeta ambled into the bedroom, wearing a pair of dark navy sweatpants with the cuffs cut off. They hung low on his hips. Serena smiled indulgently at the cocky picture he made.  
  
He shut the bathroom light off, threw the towel he was using to dry his hair into a basket across the room and crawled into bed beside her. She giggled as he pulled her close and twined his legs through hers. "Hi there." She whispered softly.  
  
"Is the brat asleep?" he asked, kissing Serena's lips softly.  
  
Serena kissed him back, rubbing her lips against his. "As soon as her head hit the pillow."  
  
Vegeta smirked in the darkness. How strange it felt, to have his family in one room. His mate, his child. For the first time in his life Vegeta felt content and at peace. Serena murmured something and tucked her head under his chin, her hand falling upon his chest, over his heart. "You know.you're going to have to move in here now. There is no way my mate is going to stay in a separate bedroom when she should be warming my bed."  
  
She kissed his neck and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Of course. I knew you were going to ask that. But what about Rini?"  
  
"There's another guest bedroom across the hall. It's close. She can have that one." He said.  
  
Serena nodded once. "Vegeta.I."  
  
"I know you do." He said softly, hearing her voice whisper it's sweet vow in his mind. He waited until he knew she was asleep and listened to her soft, even breathing. The soothing sound calmed his nerves and made him drowsy. He kissed her forehead, his arms tightening tenderly around her. "I love you too, Serena." He whispered then fell into the most peaceful slumber he had ever known. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Hey guys!! I'm soooo sorry this took so long. I've had one of the longest weekends that I've ever had. Some flooding of the apartment and getting rear-ended. So fun fun. But here it is!! It took some major taping into my creativity but ta-da! I done it!! Lol.okay so read and enjoy guys.  
  
Disclaimer: Not the owner of any of the characters. I just like to keep Veggie locked up in my closet so he's there when I need him ;)  
  
Surrender Sweet Prince  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
The woman watched the scene below, her dark fathomless eyes filling with amusement. "Well.that's defiantly not going to go over well with Prince Darien, is it?" she asked the willowy brunette next to her.  
  
The brunette frowned thoughtfully, her brows lowering over feline green eyes. "He'll be furious." She looked up at her raven-haired companion. "At least Vesper wont have to worry about being punished for his failure."  
  
"Prince Darien will want to send you next Katroina. Are you ready to go up against these two?" She motioned to the swirling pool where an image of the Saiyan and his Princess, curled up against him, slept. "They have proven themselves quite well. Not to mention the bond they now share." She gazed critically upon the couple. The Saiyan's arm tightened around the Princess and she smiled in her sleep. "It's incredibly strong." The raven-haired woman mused softly, gliding the tip of her finger over the mercury-like water and watching the languid ripples distort the romantic image.  
  
Katroina tossed her mane of riotous curls over her bare shoulder. "Where Vesper failed, I will succeed." She said with a devious smile. "You can trust me."  
  
"Good. While you think of something, I'm going to go find Prince Darien. He will be quite angry with this turn of events." She turned from Katroina, the satin fabric of her midnight purple dress billowing out around her.  
  
Katroina watched her go with a scowl on her face. As soon as she got rid of the two on earth, she would rid herself of that black haired bitch and then Prince Darien would be hers. "First things first." She purred, turning back to look down at the Saiyan Prince and Lunarian Princess. She crossed her arms over her chest and ran her tongue slowly over her teeth. "Sleep well kids. You'll need all the strength you can get when I come for you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rini!" Serena pounded on the bathroom door. "Come on hun! We have to get going!" She looked down at her watch. 9:45. Tapping her foot impatiently, she raised her fist to knock once more when the door opened and Rini came skipping out. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" the girl yelped, searching the floor for her shoes.  
  
"They're in the other room." Serena said with a nod to the door. Rini, dressed in a simple pair of flare jeans that practically covered her stocking clad feet and a light purple tank top (purple seamed to be her new favorite color after meeting Trunks.) bounced out of the room, humming softly.  
  
Serena chuckled, watching the pink pigtails of her daughter disappear into the small living room. For the millionth time since she had woken up that morning with the little sprite curled up next to her, Serena said a silent thank you to Pluto for bringing her daughter back to her.  
  
She walked across the room and pulled out a blue halter top that matched her eyes then regretfully took off the worn t-shirt Vegeta had borrowed her from last night and replaced it with the top, carefully tying the straps behind her swollen neck.  
  
She checked her reflection, nodding with approval at the short jean shorts and wide belt she had opted to wear. She brushed her fingers through her hair, slipped on a pair of low healed sandals and left her room.  
  
"Did you find your shoes?" she asked Rini.  
  
The girl nodded and followed Serena out into the hallway. "Is dad coming with us?" she asked.  
  
Serena smiled down at Rini, amazed at how quickly the she had accepted Vegeta as her father. "Not today Rini. He's training with your brother." She said.  
  
Rini smiled back up at her. "I like my new family. Trunks is really cool and super strong. He's going to teach me to fight like him and dad do." She stopped talking and cocked her head to the side. "Dad sure glares a lot."  
  
Serena burst out laughing and Rini blinked up at her in confusion. "Well he does!"  
  
"I know he does sweetheart." Serena said, her laughter slowly dying. "Daddy just likes to look intimidating.at all times. Now come on! I smell food."  
  
They entered the kitchen and Serena went to the stove to help Bulma with breakfast. "Morning. Sorry I'm late."  
  
The older woman smiled at her, a wicked glint in her eye. "That's alright.considering where you spent the night last night. Or should I say with whom you spent the night."  
  
Serena's lips curved, a bright blush staining her cheeks. "He asked me..or rather, he told me to move into his room." She said shyly.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "How did you do it? I practically had to hold a gun to his head!"  
  
Serena laughed and picked up the spatula from the stovetop, pushing sizzling bacon around in the pan. "I'm not sure. Maybe he realized that I'm far more stubborn then he is and gave up trying to push me away. That or."  
  
Bulma looked up at the blonde. "Or what?" she asked.  
  
Serena shook her head, a short laugh escaping her mouth. "It's nothing, really. I just like to think that." her shoulders slumped and she released a heavy sigh. "That maybe he loves me."  
  
The older woman's eyes filled with sympathy. "He will Serena, trust me."  
  
"How do you know that, though?" the blonde asked despairingly.  
  
"I saw you when you came home from training." Bulma grinned. "Sorry hun, but there's no denying what went on between you and Vegeta yesterday. You were practically glowing when you walked in the house. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were bonded." She said, stirring a small cup of sugar into a bowl of waffle batter.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "There's that bonded word again."  
  
Laughing, Bulma handed her a plate layered with napkins for the bacon. "Don't mock it dear. Saiyans take it very seriously. I'm going to go out on a limb and say next to fighting it's probably the second most important thing. That's why Vegeta and me never stuck it out. Well.that and we really couldn't stand each other." She said flippantly.  
  
Serena pulled slices of bacon from the pan, watching the grease drip off the meaty strips. "What makes you think that Vegeta and I share one?"  
  
"Oh, you can feel it. The second you two are in a room together it's there. It's like a feeling of awareness that surrounds both of you. Vegeta's always smirking.you're always blushing. It's pretty obvious Sere."  
  
Serena watched Bulma in slight disbelief as she moved about the kitchen, setting the table, giving Rini a glass of orange juice. The woman was so observant. There was really no getting anything past her. Serena couldn't help but feel terribly guilty about having such a strong connection with the black haired Prince. One that Bulma had never gotten close to sharing with him. Did her friend ever wish things were different?  
  
~She wanted it to end as badly as I did. Quit worrying~  
  
Serena smiled, feeling his familiar ki warm her being. She focused her thought on him. ~Sorry, I didn't think anyone was listening. Breakfast is almost ready. You may want to get your incredibly hot ass to the kitchen if you're hungry~  
  
~Bossy wench~  
  
~You like it~  
  
With that final thought, she carried the plate of bacon to the table and sat down next to Rini. She poured herself a glass of orange juice, watching the liquid slosh into her glass. She did this to keep her thought from wandering. It was slightly disconcerting to have someone knowing all of the things she thought about, especially since she wasn't quite able to do it herself. Maybe there was a trick to it. She would ask Vegeta about it later. A horrifying yell snapped her from her dazed state and she jerked her head up.  
  
Trunks came barreling into the room and ran straight at Rini, leaping into the air and kicking his foot out in front of him. Rini screamed, raising her arms protectively over her face. When the blow she expected never came, the girl slowly opened her eyes and lowered her arms, gaping at her half brother floating two feet about the kitchen floor in front of her.  
  
"Jezz. We're really going to have to work on you." Trunks said with a touch of conceit.  
  
Rini's scarlet eyes flashed dangerously. "That's not fair Trunks!! I wasn't ready!!" she cried. "I could take you! I don't need any work!! I bet I could even take on dad!" she smiled, proud of her little tirade, then stuck her tongue out for emphasis.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Serena smiled as Vegeta walked into the kitchen, smirk in place and, as usual, arms crossed over his muscular chest.  
  
Rini brightened upon seeing him. "Maybe someday!" she said.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and tugged playfully at the end of one of her pigtails. "We'll see." He said, taking a seat at the end of the table next to Serena. His warm gaze regarded her with rough tenderness and she felt her mouth go dry. "How's your neck?"  
  
She self-consciously raised a hand to her neck and winced from the stinging pain of her fingers on the fresh bruises. Her hand dropped back into her lap. "Not so great." She murmured, anger with the deceased demon simmering in her veins.  
  
She could feel his own rage slowly start to build and reached over, covering his large hand with hers. The soft pad of her thumb caressed his knuckles. "If you get mad at yourself again, I'm going to take you out back and beat the hell out of you." She said quietly, giving him a reassuring grin.  
  
His smile returned. "That could be fun."  
  
Not missing the wickedness in his charcoal eyes or the sexual innuendo in his words, she blushed furiously and lowered her eyes to her plate.  
  
Food was set down before them, piles of waffles, bacon and eggs stacked onto plates and laden with syrup and butter. Serena and Bulma kept an easy conversation flowing between themselves while Rini and Trunks made faces at each other in between bites of food and Vegeta ate in silence, his gaze constantly shifting between his mate and daughter.  
  
He ate slower then usual, listening to Serena's sweet voice as she talked about how Rini had first come into her life. His eyes traveled over her slender neck, still beautiful even though it was marred with angry contusions. Her sun-kissed back was almost completely exposed, showing off her delicate shoulder blades and several more bruises and scars she had probably sustained through their long hours of training together. She hadn't bothered hiding them. Perhaps she was showing them off as proof of her ability to take whatever her opponent dished out. If that was the case, Vegeta was damn proud of her. Not many women he knew could take such a beating and still be standing the next day. And here she was, showing her battle scars off like trophies. He couldn't believe how much he loved and respected this woman. He wished he could tell her, not when she was sleeping or unconscious, to her face when she was fully awake and could hear each word. But being raised by a family who spit on emotions and raised him to be nothing more then a fighter, Vegeta didn't know how to love. Hell, he didn't even know how to be loved.  
  
Ever since the day he'd talked to Kakarott about Serena, he had spent a lot of time thinking about that feeling. Love. It was a weak emotion, wasn't it? He used t think so.but now he was not too sure. He thought of Kakarott. Did his love for his wife and children make him any less of a fighter? No. He was actually, and Vegeta HATED to admit this, stronger then the Saiyan Prince. Not by much tough. So if this.love thing wasn't a weakness, why couldn't he bring himself to admit his feelings for Serena?  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He looked up into the most startling pair of clear blue eyes he had ever seen, seeing her love for him shinning in their stormy depths. He looked around the table, surprised to see it empty. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Serena's brow creased with worry. "They left about tow minute ago. Are.are you okay? She asked, reaching for his hand. An unsettling fear closed in around him. He snatched his hand back. Pain filled her vibrant eyes and he tried to ignore it. "I'm fine." He snapped. "I'm not some weakling who needs a damn female to care for him."  
  
Serena visibly retreated, yanking her own hand back as if he had burned her. Her eyes glazed over with tears. Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he smirked at her and said in a cold, cruel voice. "What's wrong woman? Are you going to cry like the sniveling spoiled brat that you are?"  
  
Something in her snapped. He felt it like a white-hot blade though his heart. Her loving gaze turned icy and distant. "Whatever Vegeta." She said in a hollow voice, quickly standing and leaving the room.  
  
All he did was sit there and watch her go. His heart screamed at him to quit being such an ass and go after her, get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Years of hatred drilled into him from youth said a Saiyan never begs for forgiveness. Then why was it the only thing he could think about doing right now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thoroughly confused, that's what she was. She wasn't sad or angry. Well, that was a lie. She was angry but confusion was the dominating emotion at the moment. What had she done to anger Vegeta? She couldn't think of a thing. One minute they had been teasing each other with flirtatious thoughts. The next, he was angry with her for reasons she could not understand. His words had hurt her so deeply and yet.maybe if she thought long and hard she could figure out the reason for his harsh actions. With her luck, he'd probably hear her thought and yell at her to shut up.  
  
She sighed and continued walking along behind Rini and Bulma through the crowded mall. Bulma raised her voice and Serena lifted her head. Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl and Goten were walking towards them. Serena offered no more then a luke warm smile, her aching heart making it difficult to do much more then that.  
  
Rini's hand clutched at hers. "Mom. Who are those people?" she asked quietly, watching Bulma greet her friends.  
  
Serena gently pulled on Rini's hand. "I'll introduce you." She said in a soothing voice. Rini nodded and shyly followed her mother.  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena called out with fake cheerfulness as she approached the Son family.  
  
"Hey Serena." Gohan and Videl said.  
  
"Oh! Who's this adorable little thing?" Chi Chi exclaimed, rudely shoving Bulma aside to move closer to Serena and Rini. Being born royalty, Rini carefully kept her features controlled. She seriously despised being called an adorable LITTLE thing, but she kept a smile on her face. The smile became genuine when she locked eyes with the boy behind the woman. His dark eyes gazed curiously at her and she could feel heat start to creep up her face.  
  
"So who is she?" Gohan asked, looking down with amusement at his brother and the small girl.  
  
Serena placed a hand on Rini's shoulder. "Rini, this is Chi Chi, her son's Gohan and Goten, and Gohan's girlfriend Videl." She gestured to each one. "This is Rini. My daughter."  
  
"What a surprise! I never knew you had a daughter." Chi Chi cried delightedly. "When do we get to meet the lucky man who fathered such an angel?"  
  
Serena rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Well, hehe, you kind of already have."  
  
"Vegeta's my dad!" Rini stated proudly, a broad grin tugging at her lips.  
  
Ignoring their gasps of surprise, Serena rushed into and explanation. "Rini is um.our, that is to say mine and Vegeta's child from the future. Where I originally came from.it's no longer safe there. So, Rini was brought here where she would be kept from harms way." She smiled down at her daughter and felt an emotional pull at her heart. "Where she belongs." She added softly.  
  
"That's quite a story. How did Vegeta take the news?" Gohan asked, looking worried.  
  
Serena laughed, but it never reached her eyes. The dark pools were still filled with pain and uncertainty. "He actually figured it out.before me."  
  
"Wow. That's amazing. Vegeta must have a thing with meeting his kids before they're actually born." Videl mused.  
  
Everyone chuckled but Serena. She stared vacantly ahead. Her dull eyes were focused on a mannequin wearing a hot pink dress shirt. Like the one Vegeta owned. He had worn it to training one day and just the sight of him had sent her into a fit of giggles. After seeing her reaction he had cursed softly and ripped the shirt off. Serena had never laughed at that shirt again. As she stared at it now, trying hard to control her thought so that HE wouldn't hear them, she felt burning tears start to collect behind her eyelids.  
  
Bulma saw the blondes chin start to quiver and quickly jumped to action. "Gohan, why don't you take Goten and Rini to the arcade for a while?"  
  
Gohan looked from Bulma to Serena. "Oh.right. Come on guys." He said, pulling Rini and Goten away from the distraught Princess.  
  
Chi Chi was the next to notice Serena's rapidly crumbling features. "Videl. Go buy Serena a drink, quickly."  
  
Videl rushed off and Chi Chi and Bulma quickly escorted Serena to the nearest bench, sitting her down just as her last thread of control snapped and the fair haired beauty released a heart wrenching sob.  
  
"I don't.under.stand" Serena choked out through her sobs. "One minute he.he.can't keep his.hands off me. The next.he acts like.like touching me.is the most.repulsive thing in the world!"  
  
Chi Chi brushed Serena's hair with her hands, smoothing the glorious strands away from tear stained cheeks. "Hush sweetheart. It's okay." She cooed, casting a helpless look in Bulma's direction.  
  
Bulma stood just as Videl returned with a large soda for Serena. Handing it to Chi Chi, she took the now vacant spot next to the trembling blond and watched Bulma as she paced angrily back and forth.  
  
"But it.it's not okay! We're bonded! How can a person be bonded to someone who.who doesn't even care about them?" Serena wailed.  
  
"But he does care for you, Serena." Videl said sympathetically.  
  
Serena gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah right. The jerk is probably reading my thought right now and laughing his ass off thinking about how weak I am."  
  
Bulma swore loudly and three heads snapped up. "This is just so like him. Idiot doesn't even know what's good for him." She muttered. She suddenly whirled around and knelt in front of Serena. "Stop with the tears, hun. Crying isn't going to get to this guy. What we need is your anger.and something incredibly sexy for you to wear."  
  
Serena sniffled and brushed away her tears. Her lips curved in a wobbly smile. "I'm listening."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Should I leave ya'll there? Nah.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You actually think THIS will get his attention?" Serena asked the three women surrounding her. She stared at herself in the mirror; still unable to believe the gorgeously brazen, scantily dressed woman reflected in the glass was here. They had put her in a rich purple halter like top that left almost her entire back bare and made her eyes appear much more dark and mysterious. It was tied loosely around her neck. In the front the silky fabric was cut down the middle in a long slit that stopped just above her navel, exposing an alarming amount of creamy flesh. The fabric clung tenaciously to her full breasts. A silver chain belt adorned her slim waist and the final touches, a black mini skirt with a slit over one thigh and a pair of low black heals with shinning deep purple straps that criss-crossed over her feet.  
  
"If it doesn't.the man is gay." Bulma said her face wreathed in smiles as she stared upon the lovely princess. "Trust me when I say he won't be able to tear his eyes away from you!"  
  
"And to give you proof of how completely irresistible you look, here comes Gohan." Chi Chi said.  
  
Serena turned her wary gaze on Videl. "Hey, don't worry! I know who he loves!" Videl said with a laugh and a careless wave of her hand.  
  
With a flirtatious smile, Serena turned to face Gohan. She watched the young Saiyan's mouth drop and his cheeks turn bright red. Her confidence soared.  
  
"So Gohan.do you like Serena's new outfit?" Bulma asked slyly.  
  
"I.I.ahh.I love.Videl!" he stuttered. The women burst into gales of laughter.  
  
"No.really Gohan. What do you think?" Serena asked once her laughter had subsided. She tried to keep the hope from her voice but his sensitive ears easily picked up on it. He smiled at Serena and clasped her chin gently between his fingers. "You look stunning Sere. Vegeta would be crazy not to notice you." He said softly.  
  
Serena gave him a tremulous smile. "Thank you Gohan."  
  
Videl walked over and looped her arms around his waist. "And this is why I love him so damn much." She said.  
  
Serena laughed. She felt a hand tug on hers and looked down into Rini's beautiful claret eyes. "I think you look beautiful Mom."  
  
"Thanks honey." She carefully leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now all that's left to do is see how daddy likes it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena followed Rini and Bulma into the house, heading for the couch and putting down the several bags she was carrying. Immediately she felt Vegeta's familiar ki suffuse her being, leaving an aching feeling deep inside her.  
  
"Remember to be angry. Use one of his greatest weapons against him. And be mean Sere. Rini can help me out in the kitchen with supper. Sound good Rini?"  
  
Bulma and Serena both looked at the pink haired girl for a reply. She sat on the couch twirling a pretty silver mood ring that Goten had won for her around her finger. "That's fine." She said wistfully. Serena and Bulma exchanged knowing glances.  
  
"She's all yours boss." Serena said, walking backwards in the direction of the hallway.  
  
"Better then what you've got to go up against. Good luck Sere!"  
  
The blond held up her finger in a peace sign, then turned and walked down the hallway. When she reached the top of the stairs she was searching for a reason to be good and pissed when one ran right into her.  
  
Head hung low and shoulders shaking with suppressed fury, Trunks stood before her, his body covered in bruises and blood. Serena fell to her knees and carefully laid her hands on his beaten shoulders. "Trunks! What happened?"  
  
He raised his vibrant blue eyes to her and she was surprised to angry tears collecting in them. She brushed his lavender hair back. "Dad. He was really angry for some reason. He asked me to train with him and.and." he couldn't get the rest past the lump forming in his throat.  
  
Serena pulled Trunks into her arms.  
  
"He thinks I'm so tough and that I can handle him when it comes to sparing! But when he gets mad.he forgets who he's fighting against. I'm just a kid!"  
  
"I know honey. I know. But you're an awfully strong kid." Serena said, rubbing his back, being careful to avoid where the close were torn and the skin was broken. "Let's get you cleaned up huh?"  
  
She took him to the bathroom next to his room and cleaned his cuts with peroxide. When she was finished she told him to go play with Rini. Waiting until the boy had disappeared down the stairs, Serena let her rage engulf her and stalked down the hallway to where Vegeta's room was. She knocked once.  
  
"Get lost!"  
  
Going on emotions alone, Serena raised her leg and delivered a forceful kick to the door, sending it flying open and slamming into the wall. She walked in; regardless of his protests, which were actually, few because he was way too busy staring at her clothes or lack of.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" She screamed, getting right up in his face. "You can't handle a woman and the way she feels about you so you go take it out on a boy?! You make me sick Vegeta!!" She planted her fist in his face, not making note of the fact that he didn't even try to fight back. "How could you?! HOW COULD YOU?! He's your SON and you beat the shit out of him because you're mad at me???"  
  
Another punch taken. She had him up against the wall now. "You call me weak. Well, the only one in here who's weak is you buddy!! At least I can deal with MY emotions. And that makes me a MUCH stronger person then you will EVER BE!" She tried to gain control of her anger but it was wild, dragging her with it in a relentless wave of destruction. "Why do you do this? WHY?"  
  
He didn't answer her. Something like pain filled his deep ebony eyes as he stared down at her. The fact that he wasn't even trying to say anything back like he usually did infuriated her further. "I've got news for you Vegeta. The only person you're hurting by acting like this is yourself. You're such a complete ass about everything that you don't even notice that you're killing yourself inside! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She finally stopped. Her breath came out in hard shallow breaths as she stared him down. She expected an apology. What she got was something that she never expected would ever happen.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong with me?" He said, his voice low and hoarse. "YOU want to know what's wrong with ME? I'll tell you what's wrong with me you little brat! It's YOU!! It's all you. You come waltzing in here, change my life around and you expect me to be good with it? You're a complete idiot if you think that! I was fine! Living my life, fighting every day and night.but then you come along and.and." his voice died away.  
  
"And what?!" she snapped.  
  
"Fuck it.I fell in love with you! Are you fucking happy now?! That's right you stupid female! I am completely in love with you!! And now I don't know what to do." His anger left him in a sudden rush, making him feel weak and confused. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked no one in general, leaning back against the wall. "I'm a Saiyan. The Prince of all Saiyan's. Raised by people who did nothing but hate. I don't know how to love."  
  
Serena could only stare. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as love filled her. His admission, however hard it had been for him, was going to save them now. Tears filled her eyes and her hand flew to her gaping mouth. He loved her! "Oh god, Vegeta." she whispered, collapsing against him. Her arms circled his waist and she buried her face in his broad chest. "I've waited so long.so long.I love you too."  
  
The Saiyan Prince sighed, every weary muscle finally relaxing for the first time in weeks. "Serena.I don't know if I can love you the way you need to be loved.the way you deserve to be loved."  
  
Serena raised her luminous eyes to him and kissed him softly, sweetly. Like the caress of a cool summer breeze her lips graced his. "Yes you can Vegeta. You will love me the way I need to be loved.because you're my destiny. I need you.I love you." She kissed his cheeks where tears had escaped without him even realizing it.  
  
He buried his head in her shoulder. "God.I love you Sere." He inhaled her sent, allowing it to intoxicate him. Why did this feel so good? Shouldn't it feel like weakness settling in, making him less of a man?  
  
"You will never be less of a man, Vegeta." Serena said, pulling back so she could look into his eyes. "Love is not a weakness. It is the power that rules over all power. If anything you are stronger now."  
  
He smirked and looked down at her. "What are you wearing by the way?" he asked, eyeing her outfit appreciatively, his gaze turning from loving to hungry.  
  
Serena laughed. "Just something I picked up while we were shopping today. You like?"  
  
"I would like it better on my floor." He growled. Serena gasped as he went for her neck, his teeth and tongue assaulting her sensitive skin.  
  
"Vegeta.the door." she said breathlessly.  
  
He lifted her easily in his arms and went for the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Placing her on her feet, he reached behind her and untied the flimsy string keeping her top up. The fabric whispered it's way down her body and exposed her breasts to his feasting gaze. He caressed her skin with a love that made her want to cry. His hands moved over her arms, her shoulders, her neck, barley touching her. When he grazed her breast she whimpered and leaned toward him. "Vegeta."  
  
"Hush woman, I'm taking the time to look at your beauty." He whispered harshly. His capable fingers undid her belt and the fabric slid with a soft rustle over her slim hips and to the floor, pooling around her feet. He dropped the belt and it landed with a pronounced clink against the carpet. Next he went for her skirt, sliding it ever so slowly over her hips and down her long legs. She stepped from the pile of clothing and faced him proudly, clad in nothing more then a white thong. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He said, pulling her possessively against him and kissing her with heated passion. His tongue slid across her lips and she welcomed him with a sigh, craving the feel of his body against hers. She lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck and burying her fingers in his thick black hair, rubbing her body suggestively against his. When the kiss was broken the stared at each other, both panting for breath.  
  
"Now.it's my turn." Serena said. She brushed her fingers across his face, over his cheekbones, his nose, down to his lips where he kissed each finger as it passed. Her hand traveled over his chest and stomach, finding the end of his shirt and pulling it off of him. She threw it with her clothes and continued, kissing hot trails of passion over his fevered skin as she undid the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down with aching slowness. She suckled one of his nipples experimentally, smiling at his sharp intake of breath. She continued her exploration of his body while she slid his jeans off. When he was finally in nothing but his boxers (I am now pausing to drool like crazy) Serena backed away and stared at him appreciatively, drinking in every plane, every sharp angel and committing it to memory.  
  
Feeling a feminine power move through her like hot lava, she held her hand out. Vegeta took it and she led him to the massive king sized bed. She laid him down and straddled him, watching his amused smirk curve his tantalizing lips. She kissed those lips, pulling a rough groan from him. More power filled her. She bravely moved on top of him and his breath hitched as did her own. Remembering what he had done to her the first time they had made love, she smiled wickedly and kissed her way down his body, stopping where the waistband of his boxers were and licking the quivering muscles of his stomach. She furtively slid her fingers under the waistband and started to pull his boxers down over his legs.  
  
"What are you doing woman?" he groaned, his hand rising to cover his forehead as his question was answered. With her mouth she loved him the same way he had loved her, joy filling her with each oh his lusty moans. When it got to be too much for him, Vegeta reached down and gently yanked her up, smirking at the pleased grin on her face. "Enough woman." He said, rolling her over and looming above her.  
  
Serena's breath caught as he stared down at her with burning eyes. God, how she wanted this man! "Vegeta..love me." She whispered, her nails digging into his muscular shoulders.  
  
"I do love you Serena." He growled, entering her with one sure, swift stroke. Serena cried out as the force of his thrust rocked her body.  
  
"And I love you Vegeta..love you, love you, love you!" She cried as he went deeper. She moved with him, her legs coming around his waist to pull him even closer. Sweat broke out across their bodies, filling the room with a sweet, tangy aroma. Passion built inside her and she felt the familiar coiling. The feeling was so different now that he had admitted his love for her, that Serena found herself crying with the immense sensation of their love. His arm came under her, his gasps filling her head with sensual delight. He gave one last deep thrust and Serena felt herself shatter. Her entire body convulsed around him as she cried out his name like a prayer. A second later he joined her. His arm tightened around her body and his own shook from the power of his release. He collapsed on top of her.  
  
Minutes passed, then an hour and they moved sluggishly. Vegeta rolled off of her and pulled the blankets out from under them, using several colorful curses in the process. Serena giggled and crawled under the covers once they were finally free, moving into Vegeta's embrace. "Vegeta.you are a wonderful lover." She whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his damp skin.  
  
"Nothing compares to you Sere. You are like a goddess.my goddess." He mumbled against her neck.  
  
"So is it so bad.being in love with me?" she asked, starting to doze off.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "It may just be the best thing that's ever happened to me." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No cliffies! Hope you're all happy! Hehe. Next chapter promises some difficulties though. Even though our lovers are finally happy, things shall arise that could cause some serious trouble for our Z crew and Serena. Not to mention Rini's new crush!! Stay tuned guys!! 


	10. Chapter Nine

I worked very hard and very long on this one and to answer any questions about the Rini/Goten relationship I do plan on having a sequel to this story. A Rini/Goten romance of course. Tell me what you think! And please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of absolutely nothing! None of the characters are mine but we all know I wish that they were!  
  
Surrender Sweet Prince  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
Something was tickling him. Well, more of a curious caress then a tickle. Vegeta squirmed in his sleep then slowly allowed his eyes to drift open. They immediately encountered golden blonde hair fanned out across his chest. Lowering his gaze to where the tickling sensation was coming from, he watched with lazy amusement as Serena's delicate fingers traced over the muscles of his abdomen. "What are you doing woman?" he asked in a near whisper.  
  
Serena jumped and turned her loving eyes to him. "I was just admiring your muscles." She murmured, her fingers once again moving deftly over his well- defined stomach. "I've never seen so many on a man before." Her fingers paused in their quest. "Then again.I've never seen a man like this before." She laughed softly.  
  
Vegeta's smirk was one of pure satisfaction. It made him feel good that he was the only man she had ever been with. The only man she would ever be with. He lifted his head and brushed a feather soft kiss upon her brow.  
  
Serena sighed and shifted her weight around so that half of her body was covering his; her leg nestled between his legs. She propped herself up on one shoulder, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, and gave him a rueful grin. "So.still loving me?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta returned her grin with his usual smirk. "Unfortunately, yes." He muttered.  
  
Serena slapped him lightly, her blue eyes shinning with suppressed laughter. Her heart was still fluttering from his earlier confession of love. The love that was, right now, sparkling in the deep pools of his ebony eyes. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Hmm?" His eyes had slowly drifted shut and he now looked the perfect picture of relaxed arrogance. She reached up, pressing her finger lightly against his chin. "How come you can read my mind all the time be I can't read yours? I mean.I know, well, more like I have this feeling that I'm not hearing some of your thoughts."  
  
His hand started tracing light circles over the small of her back, dipping low to gently caress the skin just above her buttocks. "Your thoughts are incredibly loud Serena. And you think much more then I do." He said matter- of-factly.  
  
Serena blinked once, feeling slightly let down. She had expected to learn some new ability, something complex and challenging. But the solution to her problem was so very simple. She thought too much.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and she glanced up at him, loving how his lips curved into a natural looking smile. "You're doing it again woman." He said, his voice warm and full of hilarity. "One right on top of the other. Don't you ever stop thinking?"  
  
Serena gave a casual lift of her shoulder and sat up crossing her legs and gazing down at her lover. "That reminds me. I WAS angry at you before you."  
  
"Before I what?" Vegeta asked with a lazy smile. He gently ran a finger from the hollow of her knee up and over the bare skin on the inside of her thigh.  
  
Serena's eyelids fluttered and she almost succumbed to the pleasure he was giving her. Almost. Her eyes flew open and she quickly slapped his roaming had away. "Stop that!" she cried laughingly. She hopped off the bed when he reached for her again. "Vegeta! I'm being serious!" she bit down on her lip to keep from giggling. "I was mad at you for what you did to Trunks."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak and she simply cut him off. "I know you think he can hold his own in a fight against you, but he can't when you're as angry as you were." She went back to the bed and sat down next to him, taking his calloused hand in her own smooth one. "I think you owe him an apology Vegeta."  
  
The Sayian Prince looked at her for a moment, dark brows drawn over his brooding eyes. For a brief second, Serena thought he was going to laugh in her face.  
  
"You're right." He mumbled, taking her completely off guard.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Vegeta gave her a wry smile. He watched the surprise register on her fair features. He didn't blame her for being shocked. Hell, hearing the words coming from his own mouth had taken even him by surprise. But that's the effect his little princess had on him and he was pretty sure now that she had finally pulled the confession of his love for her from him it was all down hill from there. The funny thing way, he didn't care. "I said, you're right." He repeated slowly. "Trunks didn't deserve my anger. Let's go downstairs. I'm sure Bulma has something ready for supper. When I see the boy, I'll apologize."  
  
Serena nodded, a small motion that would have gone unnoticed had he not been watching her so closely. Standing up, he picked up his boxers from the floor and pulled them back on. He could sense Serena's eyes on him, watching his every move. When he turned to face her she quickly looked down, her cheeks brightening to a deep pink. Vegeta chuckled and reached down to grab her hand. "Come here woman."  
  
When he pulled she came willingly, a shy smile tugging at her lips. The silken flesh of her firm breasts pressed against him as he held her close. Body already singing in pleasure from his touch, Serena tilted her head up and sighed delightfully when his lips brushed against her. She languidly brought her arms up and around his neck, savoring the spicy male taste of him on her tongue. He kissed her unhurriedly wish such care and tenderness. The bond between them was stronger now. They could both feel it. It was pure and unbreakable.  
  
Vegeta ended the kiss and Serena laid her head on his strong shoulder. She presses small kisses against his throat. "I love you Vegeta."  
  
"I love you too Sere." He murmured. "Now hurry up and get dressed!" He released his hold on her and playfully smacked her bottom. "I'm starving!"  
  
Serena laughed and went to collect her clothes. She slid her thong on and reached for her now slightly wrinkled skirt.  
  
"Are you going to wear that to supper?" Vegeta asked, buttoning up a dark blue pair of loose fitting jeans.  
  
"Yes." Serena said at length. "Why?"  
  
He gave her one of his charming smirks that never failed to make her heart quiver. "If you don't want to get attacked while you're eating, I suggest you find something else to wear."  
  
She threw him a lop-sided smile. "Like what? I don't have any clothes here yet."  
  
"We'll take care of that tonight. Here." He tossed her a pair of navy pajama pants and a gray Capsule Corp. t-shirt.  
  
Serena slipped into the pants and tied the drawstring to keep them from falling over her hips. The pants were too long and the fabric pooled over her feet but they were comfortable. "Like this wont be a complete give away of what we've been doing for the past few hours." Serena grumbled while pulling Vegeta's shirt over her head.  
  
"Do you care?" Vegeta asked with a lift of an eyebrow and a sinfully handsome grin.  
  
Serena smiled at him, fully appreciating the way his upper body looked in a tight black muscle shirt. "No, I don't." she replied proudly.  
  
Vegeta walked up to her and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her in the direction of the door. They entered the kitchen with their arms still around each other.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
The dark haired Prince looked down, surprised to see his daughters striking, crimson eyes narrowed to a hostile glare that seemed to be directed right at him. Her hands came up and perched themselves on her hips. She looked so much like her mother right now. He'd seen Serena like this many times when she was good and pissed.  
  
"Why did you hurt Trunks?" the girl demanded, eyes flashing.  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked at Serena who merely shrugged and moved away from him to sit across from Trunks at the kitchen table. Christ, he was completely alone on this one. In a way, it was more terrifying then facing off with Buu. "Come here princess." He said, pulling up a chair between Trunks and Serena.  
  
Rini blinked once then scrambled up into his lap. Once she was settled she looked up at him with wide-eyed expectancy.  
  
"Sometimes Rini, people get mad. So mad that they don't think about what they're doing and usually end up hurting those they love." His dark eyes rose to meet Serena's across the table and she gave him an encouraging smile. "You see.your mom made me mad and it wasn't her fault. I took my anger out on Trunks without thinking."  
  
Rini frowned. "That's not very nice dad." She scolded.  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement. "No, it's not. It's very wrong." This time he turned to Trunks and placed a strong hand on the young boys shoulder. "I'm sorry Trunks."  
  
Stunned, Trunks' eyes went wide as he stared from Vegeta's hand then slowly raised his eyes to his face. "It's okay dad." He said, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Trying to ignore how uncomfortable this new fatherly roll was to him, Vegeta looked down at Rini. There, sitting in his lap, was the prize for his great effort. Rini gazed up at him, adoration and respect shinning in her large eyes. Little minx had his heart just about as bad as her mother did. "Better?" he asked, his voice a soft rumble.  
  
Rini nodded, pink cotton-candy locks bouncing. "Much better."  
  
He tugged lightly at the end of one of her pigtails. "Good. Now go eat and you can train with me and your brother when you're all done."  
  
Rini gave a whoop of excitement and jumped off, quickly taking the chair across the table from him. Vegeta chuckled, looking up to see Bulma standing next to Rini, her mouth gaping open. "Didn't know I could do that, did you?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Mouth still hanging open, Bulma shook her head slowly back and forth. "I.had no idea." She snapped her mouth shut and cast a sly glance at Serena. "Wonder where the influence came from?" She quickly dished out the food and joined the feeding frenzy at the table. The food disappeared quickly and Serena rose to help Bulma clear the dishes as Vegeta, Trunks, and Rini headed outside to spar.  
  
"So I'm guessing the outfit worked?" Bulma asked, rinsing off dishes and stacking them.  
  
Serena nodded, trying to keep the telltale blush from her cheeks. "Like a charm." Part of her still couldn't believe that he had finally told her how he felt. Serena smiled inwardly. Her patients had paid off greatly and she now had the love she had always dreamed of from a man who was incredibly handsome and as passionate as he was strong. Life, for the moment, was perfect.  
  
Bulma watched Serena and chuckled softly. The girl obviously had it bad. She had been washing the same plate for several minutes now, her love- glazed eyes staring at nothing in particular. Regretfully, the older woman raised her hand and snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's pert little nose. Serena blinked once and her cerulean eyes focused ever so slowly.  
  
"I think it's clean." Bulma commented.  
  
Serena looked down and red flared into her cheeks. She quickly handed the dish to Bulma.  
  
Laughing, Bulma took it and stacked it with the others. "So, I suppose you would rather go train with your mate rather then help me with a little redecorating, huh?" She playfully ribbed.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I just spent the last two hours with him." She said with a smirk. "Besides, I think a little bonding with Rini and Trunks would be good for him. What do you need help with?"  
  
"Well, I picked up a few things today for Rini. Things we could use to redecorate that room across the hall from Vegeta's for her. Do you think she would like that?"  
  
"She would love it." Serena replied smiling. "Thank you so much Bulma."  
  
"Hey, don't mention it. You two are practically family."  
  
Putting away the remaining dishes, Serena and Bulma went to change and met up in Rini's soon-to-be room. Serena was in the process of snapping the strap to a worn pair of overalls when she walked into the room and promptly tripped over a sealed paint can. She quickly righted herself and frowned. "Thought I was over my klutziness." She grumbled.  
  
With hilarity sparkling in her eyes, Bulma looked up at Serena from where she sat on the floor surrounded by five paint cans. "Well, that was very graceful Princess."  
  
"Oh hush." Serena quipped. She sat down next to Bulma and picked up a brush, stroking the soft bristles against the palm of her hand. "So what colors did you get?"  
  
Using a screwdriver, Bulma pried off the lids to reveal colors of soft burgundy and cream. When that was finished she grabbed a bag from behind her and showed Serena the contents. There was a soft comforter with deep green and burgundy stripes, matching pillowcases and cream-colored sheets. "Oh." Serena breathed adoringly. "This is perfect!"  
  
"I thought you would like it." Bulma said, beaming. "Now, let's get to work."  
  
They worked well into the early evening, fully expecting Vegeta, Trunks and Rini to fend for themselves at suppertime. All of the furniture was pulled out into the hallway and the carpet covered with old sheets and newspapers. They repainted the ceiling and windowsills in cream and the walls in burgundy. When the painting was done and mostly dry they brought in the new furniture, two evergreen and burgundy beanbags, a large oak dresser with a mirror and a full size bed with a decorative oak frame and headboard. Throwing the last of the pillows carelessly into place, Serena flopped down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. Bulma did the same, wiping her baseball cap off her head and tossing it across the room. "What time is it?"  
  
"9:40." Serena answered after checking her wristwatch. "Rini should have been up hours ago."  
  
Bulma glanced up at the door and grinned. "Speak of the little devil."  
  
Rini stood in the doorway looking thoroughly beaten, but smiling none-the- less. "Is this mine?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
Serena sat up, rubbing the small ache in her lower back. "Sure is angel. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it!" the pink haired sprite cried, jumping onto the bed. She embraced Bulma then turned and threw her arms around Serena.  
  
The blonde laughed at her daughter's exuberance. "Where have you been anyway?" she asked.  
  
Rini fell back against the mountain of pillows. "Training and helping Trunks and Dad move all of your things into Dad's room."  
  
Bulma's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. That's impressive! The Sayian Prince has been broken."  
  
Smoothing away non-existent wrinkles out of the bedspread, Serena ducked her head. "Not completely. He'll always be arrogant and stubborn. There's nothing I can do about that." She laughed softly. "But at least he knows how to love now."  
  
"Are you serious?" Bulma yelled, sitting up quickly. "He told you he loved you?"  
  
Serena nodded with a shy smile, remembering how her mate had finally crumbled and admitted the truth he had tried to hide. "He was pretty upset about it.but it was still very sweet."  
  
The blue haired woman smiled at her young friend, truly happy that she had been the one to crack Vegeta's cool exterior. She could tell that Serena's love for him ran tremendously deep. Yawning, she stood and collected her cap from the floor. "Well, it sounds like you have an interesting night ahead of you. I'm going to get to bed. I'll see you in the morning Serena."  
  
Serena nodded and said goodnight, watching as Bulma disappeared into the hallway. Feeling her own eyes start to droop, she turned to her daughter with a tired smile. "Those two didn't hurt you, did they?"  
  
"Nope. It was really fun. Dad let me beat up Trunks." Rini said, curling onto her side and clutching one of the deep green pillows against her chest. "Serena.when are the Scouts coming?"  
  
Serena sighed. This was one subject she defiantly wanted to put off but she knew that she couldn't. Not for long. It was odd, but she actually dreaded seeing the Inner Senshi again. How was she supposed to deal with them? Granted, they may be very angry with her for leaving them with no explanation but they had gone against Neptune, Pluto and Uranus and such things could not be forgiven easily. Plus, Serena was an entirely different person now. She was stronger, stronger then all of her Senshi put together thank, in large part, to Vegeta's harsh training sessions. She was finally the ruler she was born to be graceful, confident, and determined. Would they even recognize her?  
  
"I don't know Rini." She murmured.  
  
Rini reached over and took Serena's hand. The understanding in her crimson eyes was a balm to all of her hidden wounds the Inners had ripped open with their sharp tongues and careless comments about each and every one of her faults. They were healing slowly but with the help of Rini, her new friends, and her loving Prince, they would seen be closed for good.  
  
Serena smiled and brushed her lips over Rini's fingers where they entwined through her own. "We'll worry about that when the time comes. You should get some sleep. I think Bulma wants to get together with the Son family tomorrow and you don't want to look tired when you see your boyfriend." She teased lightly.  
  
Rini tossed the pillow she was holding at Serena. "Goten is not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
Serena giggled, thankful for the change of subject. "Suuure he's not." Jumping off the bed before Rini could carry out another attack, Serena started toward the door. As much as she loved spending time alone with her daughter, her mate was waiting for her. "Alright angel, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Rini nodded and Serena left the room, closing the door softly behind her. As she made her way across the hall, pausing to rest her hand on the doorknob to Vegeta's room.to her room, a pleasantly anxious feeling curled in the depths of her stomach, moving slowly through her being. Now this.this was what love felt like. Not some stupid crush on a teenage boy or that ridiculous excuse for a relationship between her and Darien. But this wonderful thrill of excitement, the butterflies, the knowledge that she belonged to someone in body and in soul. Serena pushed the door open and her full lips curved into an appreciative smile.  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. His upper body was bare. His legs, incased in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans were stretched out and casually crossed at the ankles.  
  
Serena bit back a startled laugh when she finally managed to draw her gaze away from his muscular chest and realize what his concentration was focused on. Forgotten from a previous slumber party, Vegeta had managed to find one of her favorite romance novels and was reading it, his brows drawn over his beautiful ebony eyes.  
  
Her anxiousness was quickly forgotten, replaced by a sudden urge to find a camera and capture this rare moment. She shook her head and crossed the floor, collapsing face first on the bed beside Vegeta.  
  
"You're getting paint on everything woman." He grumbled light-heartedly. His deep voice sent heady emotions washing over her.  
  
"It's dry." She said her voice muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in. Turning her head, she looked up at her lover. He, in turn, regarded her with a loving smirk.  
  
"Explain to me why women read these things." He waved the novel in front of her nose and she snatched it away, tossing it to the foot of the bed. "Is this what you want? Some weak but brilliant man who could never protect you?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "I think I'll stick with the arrogant, strong, passionate warrior I have now."  
  
Vegeta's usually hard eyes were soft with emotion as he stared down at her. "I still say I don't deserve you." He said, brushing a rough thumb over her cheekbone.  
  
Serena turned over. Tentatively, she raised a hand and brushed it through his thick hair. Her hand stilled on the back of his neck and she pulled his head down. She stopped once their faces were a breath apart and unable to stop herself, smiled wickedly and said. "Yeah.I guess you got lucky."  
  
Vegeta's laugh came out as more of a snort. "Speaking of getting lucky." He lifted one brow and Serena giggled. His lips came down on hers, hot, needy. She was already opening for him, her mouth and legs embracing him. Long hours later when moon had made it's decent, the two lovers fell into an exhausted slumber, slick limbs entwined and words of love on their lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sounds of splashing water and the insistent cry of the gulls flying overhead filled Serena's ears as she lay on a long lawn chair basking in the afternoon sun, letting it's warm rays wash over her and dry the clinging droplets of ocean water from her body. Bulma had drug them all to the Son's house where Goku had immediately used his instant transmission technique and brought them to Master Roshi's island home. From there, the only plans for the day were to enjoy the sun and relax which was exactly what everyone was doing.  
  
Serena could here her daughters light laughter mix with that of Trunks and Goten as they splashed around in the tepid waters. Adjusting her sunglasses, she rolled onto her stomach and crossed her arms, resting her chin on her entwined fingers. Her eyes sought out Vegeta almost hungrily. When they found him she sighed softly. The man defiantly looked hot in nothing but the shorts he was wearing. Earlier that morning before they had left the Capsule Corp. building, Serena had folded up a navy bandana length- wise and tied it around his head, jokingly saying that it made him look "macho." He hadn't taken it off since.  
  
Goku was standing next to him wearing the same bright orange swim shorts he had worn when they had taken Gohan and Videl up on a game of chicken. The two Sayian's were watching the steaks and hamburgers on the grill while talking amicably. It made Serena's heart sing to see Vegeta finally open up to his friends. Usually he would be all scowls when it came to talking to Goku or anyone else for that matter, but now he regarded his dark haired friend with a simple yet charmingly adorable grin.  
  
~You better stop that. They're going to start to think that you're actually having fun.~ Serena joked in her mind.  
  
Vegeta's head slowly turned in her direction and his charming grin turned downright sexy.  
  
~Maybe I am having fun woman. And I blame you for it completely.~  
  
Serena chuckled and closed her eyes, blocking out the glare of the sun. Just when she was starting to fully relax, each muscle gradually loosening, a jolt of cold trepidation went through her. Her head snapped up. Slowly, so as not to disturb everyone else having fun, she sat up and pushed her shades up onto her head. Her cobalt eyes scanned the horizon. Something was out there. Abnormally dark, swirling clouds gathered in the distance and skittered across the sky. An uneasy feeling gathered in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Vegeta felt it a second later, the sentence he was in the middle of saying to Goku drifting off into nothingness. He turned quickly, feeling his loves tension like a massive weight upon his shoulders.  
  
"What's up Vegeta?" Goku asked, taking a step forward.  
  
Vegeta held up a hand and tried to concentrate on the enormous power heading for them. Something about those clouds.  
  
"Serena." He called out to his mate. Her head whipped around, her wide eyes focusing on him. "Get the brats out of the water now." He said in a calm tone.  
  
She nodded and ran to the waters edge. Vegeta watched her as she called the children in, then he brought his gaze to those damn clouds. They had taken up most the sky, swallowing the sun in its vibrant white-hot glory. "Do you feel that Kakarott?" he asked.  
  
Goku nodded grimly. "Yeah. There are two?"  
  
Vegeta nodded his agreement. Two powerful beings were heading for them. Their ki's felt familiar, like the one of that long legged freak he had sent to another dimension the other night. He should have known there would be more. "Let's get everyone inside before they get here."  
  
They moved fast, not explaining anything to the numerous questions that were asked. Those who felt it knew, and those who couldn't feel it.they didn't need to know.  
  
"Mom. What's going on?" Rini asked while Serena was pushing her into the house.  
  
"Nothing hun. You just stay here and behave until I come and get you, okay?" She shut the door on her daughter's protests and rushed out to join the others where they stood on the beach, watching the ominous clouds collecting overhead.  
  
"Anyone know what we're dealing with here?" Piccolo asked, his stony features set in a deep frown. Krillin and 18 stood beside him, Gohan and Videl behind. There was a mixture of emotions gathering around them like a thick fog, excitement for a fight, wariness, and a tiny thread of fear.  
  
"I know." Serena said in a small whisper, already feeling her heart grow cold with fright. Violent blood red lightning skittered across the blackening sky. "It's him.He's come to take Rini." She clutched at Vegeta's arm, gazing up at him with cold hard eyes. "We can't let him take her."  
  
Vegeta suppressed the growl that was forming in his throat. "No one is laying a hand on you or Rini." He vowed.  
  
Deep humorless laughter resonated around them and the Z fighters automatically dropped down into fighting stances. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten quickly powered up to Super Sayian's. Serena eyes traveled over all of them, landing on 18. She looked much how Serena felt. Like she wanted to run in the house and protect her daughter. Serena could feel the tension radiating from the Android alone and her heart cried out to her. 18's eyes clashed with hers and the striking white-blonde woman smiled at Serena as if to tell her she would be okay. Serena nodded and turned her attention back to the skies.  
  
The wind died down to nothing and silence enveloped them. The gulls had long disappeared and the ocean stood still, reflecting the angry clouds above. It was like the first few minutes before a tornado. Deathly silent with a promise of destruction to come.  
  
Serena cringed, feeling her heart sink as the cruel, sinister laughter grated on her nerves. She had been preparing for this moment and yet.felt far from ready for it.  
  
Something in the dense air shifted. The clouds slowly parted, forming a circular opening from which came a woman dressed in a deep green dress with a slit all the way up the ankle length skirt. She floated above them, full lips painted deep red curved into a malicious smile. "Ahh.Sailor Moon." She all but purred, tossing full brunette hair over a bared shoulder. "We meet at last." Her sparkling emerald eyes moved to Vegeta and her grin widened. "And the lover. How touching that you stand together thinking that your bond will save you. Tell me Prince.what would you say if I were to tell you that by the end of this day that bond.and your mate.shall be no more?  
  
The Sayian's fierce blue eyes grew hard and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I would laugh and call you a worthless whore." He said with a chilling smirk.  
  
It was a lie. Serena knew it for she had heard the truth in his thoughts and what she heard made her blood run cold.  
  
~I would kill you. I would make you suffer.~  
  
She could feel him struggling to stay calm. On the outside he looked controlled, standing rigidly as he faced his opponent. But on the inside his rage was consuming him. Serena reached out to him with her mind, trying to soothe his anger.  
  
~I love you Vegeta. Nothing can or ever will break the bond that we share.~  
  
Some of the tension left his body. ~I know.but I can't stand the thought of loosing you brat.~  
  
The brunette above them was livid. Vegeta's words had struck a nerve. Lips forming a small maou of anger, she lowered herself until her stiletto heals touched the surface of the still ocean and sent perfect ringlets ripples moving slowly away from her. Those two were communicating somehow. She could sense it and she did not like it one bit. "Time for a rude awakening kids." She growled, lifting her hand and snapping her fingers together loudly.  
  
A sudden scream pierced the deathly still air and chaos broke loose inside Master Roshi's home. Serena paled and spun around, watching in horror as hunchbacked creatures with bug eyes and tattered clothing that hung from their grotesquely sparse frames forced Rini and Marron outside. Crystalline tears streamed down Marron's face as she screamed repeatedly for her mommy. 18 made a frantic move forward.  
  
"Do that and they die." The woman above them declared in a voice ringing with authority.  
  
Serena reached out and stopped her. "If we try to get to them, they'll be hurt." She whispered. 18 stared at Serena for a long time then finally gave in, the pain in her ice blue eyes telling Serena it was the last thing she wanted to do. Serena understood completely, but she also had a plan. Her mind jumped into action.  
  
~Vegeta~ She waited patiently for him to respond before continuing.  
  
~Yeah~ Came the strained response.  
  
~Can you talk to Goku like this? The way we do?~  
  
~Sometimes~ He turned his head to give her a questioning look.  
  
~And can he move fairly fast?~  
  
~Yes~  
  
~Good~ She took a deep breath, keeping her intent gaze locked on her daughter. ~I need you to tell Goku to use his Instant Transmission technique to save Rini and Marron. Have him teleport to the girls and..and break those creatures goddamn necks!~ The last part came out an enraged hiss as Serena's hatred for the creature manhandling her daughter grew.  
  
Vegeta nodded and concentrated on Goku's ki. ~Kakarott.~  
  
Goku's head rose slightly. ~Vegeta? Hey! Freaky little things, aren't they?~  
  
~Serena wants you to break their necks. She said to use instant transmission to get to the girls.~  
  
~Sure. They wouldn't be worth fighting anyway. Too weak. I bet Puar could take 'em!~  
  
~KAKAROTT!~  
  
~Oh yea. Sorry. I'll be right back.~  
  
With everyone's attention focused on the two squirming girls and the creatures that held them, no one even noticed when Goku disappeared. Serena and Vegeta were the only two who knew what was going to happen. They waited, each holding their breath.  
  
It took only a few seconds. There was a blur of movement followed by the audible snapping of brittle bones and the task was complete. The sickening creatures slumped to the ground and the girls ran to their parents. Serena scooped Rini up into her arms and forced back the frightened tears that had threatened to spill.  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
Kissing Rini's temple, she put her daughter down. "Stay behind me, okay angel?"  
  
Rini gave her a solemn nod and Serena turned, glaring up at the woman who had threatened her daughter's life.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet!" the woman shrieked.  
  
Serena watched the energy gather in the woman's hands, watched as she formed it into a sphere, felt the small amount of ki in the attack and was more then ready for it when it came.  
  
"Take that!"  
  
The sphere came hurtling at her. Serena raised her hands in front of her, pushing a foot back to balance herself. She easily caught the ki blast and smiled, quite impressed with herself. Now.to make sure the bitch paid. Serena formed a ki blast of her own, far more powerful then that of the other woman, and released it into the one she was holding. The ki blast shot from her hands, cutting a blazing path beneath the turbulent skies.  
  
Katroina's eyes widened in disbelief as her own attack came back for her. "NOOOO!!!"  
  
Lifting from the ground, Serena flew after the blast.  
  
Katroina was stunned, her entire body aching from the fresh wounds inflicted by the ki blast. All she could do was watch helplessly as the Moon Princess came at her, fist drawn back, dark blue eyes burning with outrage.  
  
Serena slammed her fist into the other woman's face, letting her anger power her. Katroina groaned as pain shot through her sapped body. What a mistake she had made in underestimating this girl. But she still had one trick up her sleeve and then.then Prince Darien would save her. A whispered command passed her swollen, blood caked lips right before Serena delivered a blow that rendered her unconscious.  
  
Vegeta smirked as the limp body of the strange woman landed in front of him. He gazed proudly up at his mate. "Well done. I'm impressed Serena."  
  
The blond landed softly on the sand, her unsympathetic gaze still focused on the woman. "No one messes with my family." She murmured. Ready to forget this woman and the mar she had put in their perfect day, she stepped over the unconscious body and started walking to Vegeta when she heard an odd sucking sound. Serena came to a stop.  
  
"Sere." Vegeta warned, already feeling the several power levels that surrounded them. They weren't large by any means but there were so many of them.  
  
"Rini? Could you take Marron back inside please?" 18 asked.  
  
"Sure." Rini moved away from her parents and went over to Marron. Suddenly, something shot out of the water, tackling the girl to the ground.  
  
"Rini!" Serena cried, jumping to help her daughter. But Goten got to her first, throwing the slimy swamp creature off of Rini. He pulled her behind him and quickly released a ki blast that destroyed the creature.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goten asked Rini, worry etched deeply in his young features.  
  
The pink haired girl stared at him in awe. "You.saved me." She whispered. Goten blushed and scuffed his foot in the sand. "Yeah.I guess I did."  
  
"That's enough kids." Goku shouted, noticing the alarming amount of swamp creatures surfacing from the water. "Goten, get the girls inside now."  
  
Goten quickly did as he was told. Once they were inside the Z Fighters and Serena turned their attention to the growing population of swamp things.  
  
"This should be fun!" Goku said with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Too bad it's not a challenge. I really could have used a decent fight."  
  
"How long do you think this will take?" Krillin asked. He gave 18 a suggestive glance. "I kind of had.plans tonight, if you know what I mean."  
  
Serena sighed wearily. "So much for getting a tan.  
  
"No kidding." Videl quickly agreed.  
  
Serena smiled, but it was a forced smile. He was here. Darien was there somewhere. She could feel his dark energy. Why wasn't he showing himself? She shrugged. Oh well, if he was too much of a coward to come forward she wouldn't waste her time worrying about him. Dropping down into a fighting stance, wisps of hair brushing her cheeks she faced the large army of intruders. "Okay. Let's finish these guys off quickly so we can eat. I'm starving."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not far from the island six figures watched, their bodies tense.  
  
"Is that her?? That can't be her!" One of them murmured in disbelief.  
  
A tall woman with short sandy blonde hair made a sound of disgust. "Of course it's her. What's the matter Jupiter.didn't think she could amount to anything?"  
  
Jupiter glared at Uranus. "I never said that. I'm just.shocked." She turned to the Inners, two of the only other people on her side against the Outer Senshi. "Should we help her?"  
  
"She doesn't need your help!" Neptune said, her usually calm voice laced with contempt. "Can't you see how she's grown? Look at her Uranus. Our little Princess has grown up. She's so powerful. Can you feel it?"  
  
Uranus nodded, a fond smile pulling at her stubborn lips. "Yes. She has come a long way. I'm very proud of her. But." he eyes narrowed again into a murderous glare. "The last thing she needs is help from you three. What would you do? Go over there and criticize her? Cut her down for everything she did in the past? Let her handle it. She looks like she's doing just fine to me."  
  
The Inners gaped at Uranus, afraid yet outraged at how she spoke to them. Serena was their princess and friend as well and the Outer Senshi was making it sound as if they were traitors.  
  
Jupiter growled low in her throat but stayed where she was, watching her Princess fight with flawless grace. She couldn't believe it! There was Serena, clumsy, loud, never on time Serena. She was a completely different person now. It made her sad, but there was nothing she could do now except watch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena wiped sweat from her brow as the last of the hundreds of creatures fell. It was over. Arms came around her and the deep breathing of her mate sounded in her ears. She leaned back, not tired but wanting the feel of him against her. "Fun, huh?" she asked, tilting her head up for a kiss.  
  
Vegeta gave her an indulgent smile and brushed his lips across hers. "If you ask me, it was over way too quick." He muttered.  
  
Serena laughed. She should have figured he would say something like that. Turning in his arms she nuzzled his neck. The others were already heading in, leaving her and Vegeta alone on the white, sandy beach. "We should go see if Rini is okay."  
  
Vegeta nodded. He didn't want to say it, but he was worried about his daughter. It amazed him and shocked him at the same time. He had never worried about anyone until Serena and Rini had come into his life. Now it seamed like he was worrying all the time. Reaching down, he took Serena's hand in his and turned to the house. "What about her?" he asked, tilting his head in the direction of the brunette woman who still lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
Serena gave the body a disdainful look and jerked her head away from the sight, urging Vegeta to walk with her. "She's not going anywhere."  
  
"Now you see, that's where you're wrong Serena." A voice called out from behind them.  
  
She didn't want to turn around, god how she didn't want to. That voice was one she had never wanted to hear again. It turned her insides cold and made her feel sick and filthy at the same time. "What are you doing here Darien?" she said through clenched teeth, still refusing to turn and face her ex.  
  
Vegeta however, wasted no time. He sized the other man up and smirked, finding him lacking. He was obviously no match for Vegeta and the only thing this Darien guy had on him was height, which meant nothing to the Sayian Prince. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Prince Darien." The man said, making a sweeping bow. "And I have come to collect my daughter. I see Katroina has failed me. Oh well," he shrugged indifferently and raised a gloved hand with one finger pointing at the unconscious woman.  
  
As if sensing he was there, Katroina stirred. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked up at Darien, adoration showing in her hazy green eyes. "Dar.Darien? I knew you would come for me.I just knew."  
  
"Shut your mouth bitch." Darien barked. "You have failed me and now I must make sure that you never do again."  
  
Katroina's eyes widened. "But Darien.I."  
  
A beam of deadly energy silenced her, cutting through her body and ending her life. Her guttural scream echoed around them in the still air.  
  
Serena finally faced Darien, her cerulean eyes flashing with anger. "Have you no mercy?" she cried.  
  
Darien tsked. "Now Serena, you know better then to believe in such things. I'm almost sure I remember breaking you out of your childish daydreaming years ago." He chided her. "Now hand over Rini or I will give you the same fate as Katroina." He raised his hand, a long finger directed at Serena.  
  
"WORLD SHAKEN!!"  
  
"Christ." Vegeta swore, grabbing Serena and pulling her back as Darien flew by them and smashed into the side of the house. "What the fuck is going on? And what did that bastard mean about breaking you Serena?" He hauled her around to face him; black eyes staring into startled blue ones.  
  
Serena's thought raced though her head. The scouts were here.Vegeta was asking her questions.god, what was she going to do? "The Scouts.they're here." She whispered. She turned her eyes to the sky, searching for the Senshi, feeling their Ki signatures nearby.  
  
"I don't give a shit about the scouts Sere. What the hell did that guy do to you?" Vegeta demanded, his temper quickly flaring out of control.  
  
His mate's head hung and when she spoke he could barley hear her. "He.he tried to." Her thoughts started coming faster, flashing in his mind until he had an all too vivid picture of what Darien had tried to do to her.  
  
Once Serena realized that Vegeta knew her gaze flew up to his, terrified by the way the chilling orbs burned with hatred. "Vegeta.he didn't though. He just tried to. I was able to stop him before he."  
  
"Rape is rape, Serena, no matter how far it gets." He growled. When he released her, she knew what he was going to do and she didn't try to stop him. Darien deserved what he got. She stood and watched in sick fascination as Vegeta pulled Darien up and slammed his fist into the other mans face.  
  
"Serena." a soft voice murmured behind her. The blond turned to find Uranus and Neptune behind her, their mouths turned up in gentle smiles.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune!" She cried, throwing herself into their waiting arms. She clung to her friends, fighting back her joyous tears. "I'm so glad to see you guys!" She pulled away from them.  
  
"Oh look at you Princess. You have matured so much." Neptune said, brushing her fingers through Serena's hair.  
  
Uranus looked over to where a short man, slightly taller then Serena was beating the hell out of Darien. "Who's that guy?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Serena looked over in the direction that Uranus was looking and a worried frown pulled at her lips. "That is my mate Vegeta." She ignored their startled gasps and pulled free from their embrace. "I'm sorry to leave you like this but he's very angry right now. He might kill Darien." With that she left them, quickly running to where Vegeta was standing over the bruised and bloody Darien.  
  
"She'll come.you.you wait and see." Darien was muttering. "She'll come and then you will all pay."  
  
"Shut up fool!" Vegeta demanded, kicking Darien hard in the chin and sending him flying backwards.  
  
Darien lay motionless and for a moment Serena thought he was dead. She saw Vegeta hold up his hand, the same way he had when he'd destroyed the serpentine creature in the living room. "Vegeta.please." She called out to him, lifting a hand vainly.  
  
The Sayian's hand wavered and then dropped back to his side, but his furious gaze remained fixed on Darien, waiting.  
  
The evil Prince's body twitched. Darien pushed himself up to his knees and glared up at Vegeta, blood running over his chin. "You would spare my life for HER?? WHY?" he screamed, his dark blue eyes wild. "She's nothing more then a slut! Do you hear me Serena.you're a goddamn slut!! You're worthless!! You'll never be anything more then a whiney, bitchy little tramp!!"  
  
The next second stretched out like an hour for Serena. The words Darien spoke cut her deeply but they enraged the Sayian Prince. She saw his hand lift ever so slowly, saw the moment Darien realized that death was coming for him and then saw the ki blast leave Vegeta's hand and travel in slow motion, closing the distance between Vegeta and Darien. Light exploded around her and she swore she could hear an agonized scream. When the dust cleared there was nothing left of Darien. Vegeta dropped his hand and his hair went back to its original black color. He turned to Serena. "I had to."  
  
She nodded and ran into his arms, clinging to him. "I know.I know." She whispered. "I love you Vegeta."  
  
He laughed exhaustedly. "I love you too woman." He murmured.  
  
By now everyone was back outside and the foreboding clouds were quickly dissipating, allowing the bright sun to shine through. The Sailor Senshi stood nervously on the beach, watching Serena hug a man they didn't know. Curious eyes of several strangers were focused on them. The only three who seamed unaffected by them were Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Finally, Serena left the man and walked up to her Senshi, fluid grace in her step and her chin tilted regally. The Inners felt trepidation well up inside of them as their Princess approached. She graced the Outers with a smile, but when she turned to her Inner Senshi, the girls who had been her friends through high school, her demeanor was cold and impersonal. She regarded them each slowly. "We," she started, dragging out the single syllable, "need to have a very.very long talk." 


	11. Chapter Ten

Surrender Sweet Prince  
  
Chapter 11  
  
(Drea owns nothing!! No characters at all)  
  
  
  
Vegeta kept a close eye on his mate sitting beside him on the couch. An hour had passed since they had all come inside. An hour since Serena's Senshi had shown up. An hour since the death of that bastard Darien. In that hour Serena had not spoken a word to anyone causing the tension in the room to become almost excruciating. The only communication she had made was with Vegeta, seeking the comfort that he gave willingly. When it seamed like she was about to loose it, Vegeta quickly made a crack about blasting them all to another dimension. Serena released a startled laugh, causing everyone in the room to jump. She looked up at her mate, gratitude shinning in the depths of her vibrant blue eyes.  
  
~Thank you, Vegeta. I think I'm ready now.~  
  
~Of course you are Sere. Now get your scrawny ass up and start bossing these weaklings around!~  
  
Hiding her smile, Serena shook her head at Vegeta, and then turned to face her Senshi. Shoulders back, head held high and her eyes holding a hint of distain, she scanned the group of Inners. She knew they were waiting for her to say something so she didn't keep them waiting. "May I ask what exactly you thought you were doing?" she asked her Inner Senshi. "What makes you think that you had any right attacking the Outers like that? Do you have any idea as to the kind of punishment you may have to suffer because of your actions? Being a traitor is not something that is taken lightly by Lunarians."  
  
The Inners cringed at he biting tone, their faces turning crimson with shame. Mina was the first to speak after getting over her initial shock. "Serena..you left us. You just disappeared! What were we supposed to do?"  
  
"Gee.I don't know. NOT attack the Outers?" Serena replied scathingly.  
  
Mina flinched and Lita took over. "It wasn't our idea Serena. Rei was the one who thought it would be a good idea. We didn't even try to fight Amara and Michelle. It was Rei."  
  
"She's..she's right Serena." Amara admitted grudgingly.  
  
Mina stood and walked over to Serena, no longer afraid of what her Princess would do because she knew that no matter how angry or hurt Serena was, she wanted to put the past behind her. "Whatever we did..whatever we said to hurt you, I'm truly sorry. But we didn't know Rei was going to attack Amara and Michelle like that. If we had, we wouldn't have gone with her."  
  
"She lost it Serena." Ami finally spoke up. "One minute she was Rei and the next..she was a complete stranger."  
  
Serena regarded her Inner Senshi warily; wanting to just forget everything that had gone bad and welcome her friends back into her life. Her frosty façade began to melt and long suppressed tears formed behind her eyes. Should she forgive them? Surly she was being too easy on them, giving in too soon.  
  
~Serena..if you think they deserve your forgiveness then give it to them. You don't want to spend the rest of your life angry and bitter over some petty disagreement. It's not worth it, trust me.~  
  
And of course, she did. She always would. Her full lips trembled, turning up ever so slowly and she saw relieved tears pooling in Mina's cornflower blue eyes. "Mina.." She opened her arms to her friend and Mina collapsed against her sobbing.  
  
"God Serena, we've missed you so much! We were so worried about you!" she cried.  
  
Ami and Lita were still looking unsure of the situation. Serena gave them and encouraging nod and the two rushed forward, throwing their arms around Serena and Mina. All four women were clinging to each other, talking at the same time.  
  
Everyone else in the room sighed in relief and began to move again. Bulma and Chi Chi disappeared into the kitchen. 18 took Marron to her room for a nap. Videl curled up in Gohan's lap. The rest of the Z fighters sat where they could. Goku and Krillin joined Vegeta on the couch, watching the four girls as they spoke animatedly.  
  
"Chicks." Krillin said simply, as if that one work explained everything.  
  
Rini joined them, making herself comfortable in her fathers lap and resting her head on his broad shoulder. "Hey dad." She chirped.  
  
Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arm loosely around his daughter. "Hey Princess." He murmured, dropping a light kiss on her head. "You know, I would be the happiest man alive if I never had to hear your mom squeal like that again."  
  
Rini giggled and snuggled closer to him. "I thought you were the happiest man alive?" she commented.  
  
"Why? Because of you and your mom? No Princess. You two make me very happy, but having you and Serena makes me the luckiest man alive."  
  
Having watched the entire scene, but unable to believe what they were hearing, Krillin and Goku stared at Vegeta in utter astonishment. "Where the hell did Vegeta go?" Krillin muttered.  
  
Goku shrugged, closing his gaping mouth and smiling at the Saiyan Prince. "So you finally quit denying your feelings and told her, huh?" He asked, motioning to where Serena stood surrounded by her friends.  
  
Vegeta gave a short laugh and purposely raised his voice. "Yeah. She beat it out of me."  
  
Serena whirled around and gave him a stunningly coy smile that made his heart race and his mouth go dry.  
  
"Oh, you had it coming and you know it." She said laughingly.  
  
Next to Serena, Mina's eyes went wide as she stared down at the man Serena was talking to. She wasn't staring because of his dangerously good looks, although she would have to admit the man was a total hunk! What caught her attention was the small girl sitting in his lap. "Ri-Rini?" she said uncertainly.  
  
Lita, Amy, Amara and Michelle all jerked their heads up, just as surprised as Mina to see the future daughter of their Princess sitting with the stranger. "How..how can that be?" Ami stuttered. "Darien was killed. How is it that you are still here?"  
  
Amara stepped forward, scowling down at the Saiyan Prince. "I don't know who you are, but you had better get your damn hands off her right now or I'll-."  
  
Vegeta calmly handed Rini to Goku and stood facing Amara. He crossed his arms over is chest and returned her icy glare with one of his own. "Or you'll what?" he challenged.  
  
Serena quickly got in between them, putting her hand on Vegeta's shoulder and giving him a pleading look. "Please Vegeta..they don't know who you are yet. I'll explain every thing to them."  
  
Vegeta continued to scowl at Amara, his steely gaze unforgiving. After several moments he spoke, breaking the tense silence in the room. "The next time you step up to your future King, I am going to make damn sure that you regret it." He sat back down, leaving the group of Senshi stunned speechless.  
  
"Serena?" Mina called softly, mass confusion evident in her tone.  
  
With absolute patients, Serena told them as much as she could, leaving out details of her story until they were alone together. "When I came to this dimension I received a job working for Bulma at the Capsule Corp building. And that is when I met the Earth's Special Forces and their families." She turned and began introducing everyone, unable to stop the loving smile that curved her lips when it came time to introduce her Prince. "And this.." She said proudly. "is Vegeta. My mate and your future King."  
  
Her Senshi released a collective gasp.  
  
"Are you telling me that this guy is Rini's actual father?" Mina asked. Serena nodded and the Sailor Scout of Love gave her a sly look, wrapping her arm over her friend shoulders. She could feel the bond between her friend and this Vegeta guy. It was very strong. For a moment she almost envied them. "Way to go Sere! This guy's a total hottie!" she whispered.  
  
"He sure is." Lita quickly agreed. "What about the other guy? Is he.."  
  
"Married? Yes." Serena laughed at her friend's crestfallen expressions. "Pretty much every guy in this room is taken. Sorry girls." She stopped to think for a second. "Well..there is Picollo."  
  
"He's..um..taken." Trista spoke up for the first time since they had arrived at the tiny island. She blushed furiously and bowed her head to avoid their looks of surprise.  
  
Picollo smirked and raised his amused gaze to his love. "I see you still haven't told anyone." He muttered.  
  
Trista looked up and smiled at him. "Well from the looks of it, neither have you."  
  
Goku stared at his Namekian friend in total shock. Picollo had a girlfriend?? First Vegeta, now Picollo. How did that saying go? Always expect the unexpected? He'd defiantly be taking that one very seriously from now on. "Picollo..you and Trista?"  
  
The Namek nodded, having the grace to blush slightly. "For several years now."  
  
"When?" Krillin asked.  
  
Trista moved to Picollo's side and took his hand in hers, answering Krillin's question for him. "When he was brought back to help Goku on Namek, he somehow got stuck at the Gates of Time. We argued for quite a while because I refused to let him pass. He..ended up telling me how beautiful I was and promised that he would come and visit me if I would just let him go so that he could aid his friends. I've never had anyone tell me I was beautiful before and I was so lonely that I accepted his offer." She paused and looked up at Picollo, love shinning in her dark eyes. "Later, with the help of Dende, we were able to see each other once again. With each visit our attraction grew stronger and eventually we fell in love."  
  
"Why didn't you two tell anyone?" Serena asked, trying to understand why Trista had kept something like this from her.  
  
Trista lowered her gaze to the floor. "As the Keeper of Time, I am not allowed to experience love. I..I didn't tell anyone because I did not want to risk loosing Picollo. It was selfish of me but I love him so much."  
  
Some in the group nodded solemnly. "What about you Picollo? Why didn't you tell us?" Gohan asked.  
  
Picollo grinned and chuckled softly. "You never asked."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, smiling. "That is such a guy thing to say." She muttered. She walked over to Trista and took the older woman's free hand in her own. "I promise you Trista, when I am Queen, that whole 'you can't be allowed to love' rule will be the first one to go."  
  
The dark haired woman gasped, grateful tears collecting in her eyes. "Thank you Princess." She managed to whisper through the emotion that clogged her throat.  
  
"And I thank you too Serena." Picollo said, his eyes warm with kindness. "I did nothing to deserve such a gift."  
  
Serena shook her head, golden hair brushing her shoulder. "No need to thank me. Trista..you gave me my true love. I'm just returning the favor." She gave Trista a hug and returned to the couch, sitting down beside Vegeta. Remembering what had happened before they had all come in, she fixed her features into a straight face. "So..we have an enemy yet to come." She announced, all joking aside. "All I heard was 'she will come.' Did he say anything else?"" she asked Vegeta, refusing to speak the name of her deceased ex boyfriend.  
  
The Saiyan Prince shook his head. "Nothing else but that."  
  
"Well, that's vague. What should we do about this?" she asked her question to the entire group.  
  
Her answer, as unexpected as it was, were the simultaneous growls of her, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan's stomachs.  
  
Goku grinned at her. "Eat first and decide later?" He suggested.  
  
Serena laughed. "Good idea." She said, already off the couch and running to the kitchen. The three Saiyans were right behind her. "Oh wait till you guys see this!" she called to her friends over her shoulder. "I actually found people who can out eat me!"  
  
The Sailor Scouts watched their leader disappear into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you think that's actually possible?" Michelle asked with a delicate laugh.  
  
Mina smiled at the Outers, knowing in her heart that they had, for the most part, forgiven them. "There's only one way to find out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Serena sat in one of the guest rooms of the Caps. Corp. building, surrounded by her Inner and Outer Senshi. Trista sat on the bed with Rini talking in hushed whispers. Lita was next to them laying on her back with her head slightly hanging over the foot of the bed. In front of the bed two air mattresses had been laid down. Ami dozed on one of them with her head pillowed on her arm. On the other sat Serena with Mina behind her attempting to braid her hair.  
  
"I really like your hair cut Serena. I wanted to tell you that earlier but I forgot to." Mina said quietly so as not to wake Ami.  
  
Lita flipped over and propped her elbows on the bed, resting her chin in her hands. "Same here. You look so different Serena. I hardly even recognized you when I saw you."  
  
Serena looked away from where Amara and Michelle were sitting in the window seat and smiled at her friends. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Mina said, coming to sit beside her. "Serena..could I ask you a question?" she considered her Princess with a mixture of curiosity and sorrow in her bright blue eyes. Serena nodded slowly. "Why...why did you leave? It wasn't completely because of us..was it?"  
  
Serena cast her gaze down. She had known this question was going to be coming up and had been thinking of ways to explain why she had done what she had. "Well, there were a few reasons actually." She started slowly. "The way I was treated by you three and Rei was a part of it. I won't lie to you. It's very hard to feel like a leader when your followers have no faith in you."  
  
Mina moved closer to Serena and took one of her hands. Lita slid from the bed and joined them, moving to Serena's other side and wrapping her arm around the blonds trembling shoulders. The Outers remained where they were. They had heard the story, knew all of the reasons why Serena had chosen to leave. Now it was the Inner Senshi's turn to hear all and mend the rift that had been torn between them and their Princess.  
  
Serena drug in a long, shuddering breath and continued. "One day the comments became unbearable. I went to talk to Darien but he.. He didn't want to talk."  
  
Tears filled Mina and Lita's eyes. Tears for the pain their friend had endured. Mina's hand tightened spasmodically around Serena's. "Oh god Sere. He didn't-."  
  
Serena nodded. Tears had begun to trail down her face, splashing against her bare arms. "He did, but he didn't get that far. He...threw me on his bed and held me down. When I struggled against him he just laughed and called me terrible names. He ripped my shirt open and grabbed me, bruising my skin. When he went for my skirt I stopped thinking and just reacted. I kicked him in between his legs and backhanded him as hard as I could. He was stunned and I ran. I kept on running for a long time. When I finally stopped I went to Amara and Michelle's house and asked them to train me. Not only so that I could become stronger and keep Darien from doing that again, but so I could better myself. I wanted to be a leader you would be proud of."  
  
"Oh Sere!" Mina wailed, hugging her best friend. "We didn't need you to be better! We loved you just the way you were. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you that more often."  
  
Serena smiled and brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "It's okay Mina. I know now." She said softly. The last few years finally slipped away, closing every emotional wound and relieving a burden from Serena that she had been carrying for far too long.  
  
Lita wiped at he own tear streaked face and smiled at Serena. "We never meant to hurt you Serena, honestly. Can you ever forgive us?"  
  
Pulling her two friends into an embrace, Serena laughed. "Of course! I missed you all so much!"  
  
Aching for her mothers pain and wanting to comfort her, not to mention get in on all the free hugs, Rini leapt from the bed and pushed her way into the small group. Mina and Lita quickly let her in.  
  
All of the laughter managed to pull Ami from her slumber. She blinked her eyes several times before they were completely free of sleep. Once they were, her deep blue eyes stared in shock at the three girls and Rini all clinging to each other with smiling tear-filled faces.  
  
Serena gave her a warm, welcoming look. "Come here Ames." She murmured.  
  
With a glad cry, Ami threw herself into the group and burst into tears.  
  
Amara and Michelle sat down on the bed next to Trista, smiling at their Princess and her reunited Inner Senshi. "They're never going to grow up." Amara said, trying to sound annoyed, but the smirk pulling at her lips gave her away.  
  
Trista curved her head, covering her stomach with the flat of her hand as a sharp pain gripped her. She had already decided to keep her condition a secret for now, or at least until the worst was over and they were allowed to relax once more. She looked up at Amara and Michelle. "I, for one am glad she chose to forgive them. They are such good friends and she will need them by her side in the future. Their bond of friendship is much stronger now. Hopefully it will stay that way."  
  
On the floor the girls had separated and were patiently waiting for Serena to continue with her story.  
  
"So, tell us how you met this hottie Vegeta!" Mina said with bright- eyed excitement.  
  
"Yeah, how did you meet dad?" Rini asked inquisitively.  
  
Serena smiled. "I met Vegeta on the night of the first day I came to this dimension. You see, after I caught Rei and Darien together I just couldn't take being there anymore." She blocked out the scouts gasps of shock and outrage, pushing past the pain so that she could finally forget it. "I went home, wrote the letters you all received, cut my hair, packed me clothes and left to meet Trista. Another reason I left..for the longest time I had been having these feelings. They grew more and more every day. Feelings like I belonged somewhere else, with someone else. Not Darien. And I was right. So Trista, Sailor Pluto, sent me to this dimension. I managed to land the job I told you about with free room and board.  
  
My first night I walked outside to watch the sunset and though of all of you and how much I missed you all, despite what you had done. During my crying I felt this..this power fill me that wasn't my own. I turned around and there he was, standing on the deck above mine with his arms crossed over his chest, dark clothes clinging to his muscular body..that infuriating smirk.." Her voice drifted off and she looked up to see her daughter and Senshi staring at her with highly amused expressions. Her own face flooding with heat, she looked back down and with a wave of her hand said. "And that's the night I first saw Vegeta."  
  
"Sounds pretty intense." Lita said, her voice bubbling with mirth.  
  
Serena laughed. They really had no idea just how 'intense' it had been.  
  
"We should all get some sleep." Amara said, standing and smoothing the wrinkles from her slacks. "I don't' know about you guys but I want to be ready when this new enemy shows herself."  
  
The other Senshi nodded in agreement. Saying goodnight, Amara, Michelle and Trista went to their room across the hall. Also calling out a goodnight, Serena took Rini's hand and started for the door.  
  
"Hey Serena, where's your room?" Mina asked.  
  
Rini answered with a bright smile. "She sleeps with dad."  
  
Serena could almost hear the audible clank of each jaw as it hit the floor. She blushed prettily and gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders. "I..share a room with Vegeta."  
  
She laughed when the girls, mostly Mina and Lita, started making kissing noises and catcalls. Backing out into the hallway, she shut the door on their commentary and feigned a relieved sigh.  
  
"You're glad to have them back, aren't you?" Rini asked.  
  
Leading her daughter down the hallway, Serena's expression became thoughtful. "Yes, I am. I know they hurt me but-."Rounding the corner, they began the slow ascend up the stairs. "Once they were gone and I was alone in this new dimension I began to realize how important friends are. And then I thought of something." She stopped in front of Rini's bedroom door, hunkering down until she was eye level with her daughter.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
Serena smoothed her pink bangs out of her wide ruby colored eyes and softly kissed each cheek. "Sometimes, my little angel, life is too short to live in anger." She murmured.  
  
Rini flew into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly. She had come so far since leaving and Rini was so very proud of her. "I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too, Rini." Serena whispered.  
  
"What are you still doing up young lady?" a gruff voice called from the end of the hallway.  
  
Standing up, Serena smiled at her mate as he arrogantly strode toward them. He had been training with Goku, Goten and Trunks while she had been with her friends. His body gleamed from the fine sheen of sweat that covered it. He wore his usual blue spandex minute the top, leaving his well- defined chest and stomach bare to her feasting gaze. As if that weren't bad enough, he was giving off a scent that was intoxicatingly male. It was the same one that surrounded her, that filled her senses when they made love. Her body reacted instantly; craving his touch like a starving man would crave food.  
  
Unaware of what was going on between her parents, Rini graced her father with an angelic smile. "I was just going to bed." She said.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his daughter, his lustful grin turning soft and loving. "Well, don't I get a hug?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Rini giggled and shook her head. "No way dad! You're all gross and sweaty."  
  
Chuckling, Vegeta leaned over and placed a kiss on her head. "Get to bed brat." He said affectionately. "I'll just have to get my hugs from your mom instead."  
  
Rini laughed again. "Okay. Goodnight dad, goodnight mom."  
  
"Goodnight angel." Serena whispered, also placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.  
  
When the door to Rini's room closed, Vegeta turned to Serena and gave her a wicked smirk. "Come here woman." He grabbed her and hauled her body against his.  
  
"Vegeta!" she squealed, struggling against him. She pushed at his slick chest, laughing. "You're going to make me stink as badly as you do!"  
  
"Then you'll just have to take a shower with me, now wont you?" He asked, nipping playfully at the highly sensitive skin beneath her ear.  
  
Serena's body shuddered against him a she released a startled gasp. "I guess I will." she replied breathlessly.  
  
Lifting her in his arms, he carried her across the hallway and into their room, intent on spending the rest of the night seducing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena turned over in the massive king sized bed, snuggling closer to her mate's warm body. Long limbs tangled in the sheets, she drifted in and out of sleep. Something was wrong. She could not place her finger on it though. Unease clawed at her, making her sick with worry. She turned again, a small sound of despair coming from the back of her throat.  
  
"Serena-." A warm hand closed around her arm and she turned to Vegeta.  
  
"You feel it too." She whispered.  
  
The Saiyan Prince nodded. "Get dressed and wake Rini."  
  
They both dressed quickly and Serena jogged across the hall to Rini's room, quietly opening the door and walking to where her daughter lay sleeping peacefully. "Rini..Rini honey, wake up." She called, shaking her gently.  
  
Rini's eyes flew open. "Is that creepy thing BACK?!" she yelped, jerking up and pulling her comforter protectively around her.  
  
"No! No, he's not back hun." Serena cooed, sitting next to her. "We're just..taking precautions. Put some jeans on and follow me. And don't worry, nothings here." She said, adding mentally, 'not yet.'  
  
Vegeta had gone downstairs cursing under his breath the entire time. Could they never get any damn peace? First that crazy cat bitch and her swampy minions, then Serena's ass hole ex boyfriend and now this. He irritable flicked on a light switch and made his way to the back of the house where he could feel the unfamiliar ki signature building. It was probably that "she" the weakling Darien had referred to before Vegeta had destroyed him. "Bastard probably didn't even know his head from his ass." He muttered, rounding a corner and running right into Goku.  
  
Reacting purely on instinct, Vegeta drove his fist into Goku's face without a second's hesitation. Goku stumbled back with a grunt. "Nice to see you too Vegeta." He said, giving his friend a cynical smile.  
  
"Well shit Kakarott, if you would quit appearing out of nowhere like that I probably wouldn't hit you as much."  
  
Goku laughed, nodding his head. "I'll keep that in mind. So, you know why I'm here."  
  
"And why we're here." Krillin, Picollo, Gohan and Goten stepped forward from behind Goku.  
  
"Yes. I know why you're all here. Serena will be down with Rini in a minute. I'm sure her friends will be right behind her."  
  
Trunks joined them a minute later, standing beside his dad and yawning.  
  
"Well, this came a lot sooner then I thought it would." Krillin muttered, scratching his head. "Pretty persistent aren't they?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta grunted an agreement, remaining focused on the approaching ki level. It moved slowly, as if whomever it was had all the time in the world and intended on taking it.  
  
"Well that's odd." Goku muttered, glancing down.  
  
Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it dad?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing really. Just that.." He looked up at the group around him. "As far as I can tell, whatever it is hold no physical power. Well, either that or a very small amount."  
  
"She has no need for physical power."  
  
The Z Fighters turned to see Serena and her Senshi walking down the hallway, determination in their stride.  
  
"You know who it is?" Vegeta asked his mate, unconsciously reaching out to take her hand. The smile she flashed him was brief. "Yes. I know who it is and-."  
  
"And what Sere?"  
  
She moved closer to him, savoring the feel of his warm body against hers for what she hoped would not be the last time. "I have to change. I know I'm strong now but I will have much more strength in my transformed state."  
  
"That bad, huh?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Serena nodded. "You all may want to power up as well."  
  
The Saiyans nodded then turned, leading the way outside. Once the cool air hit her face, Serena began to feel the blood pulsating through her, fueling her for the battle ahead. "We have to go somewhere else. This is too close to the city." She stated calmly. "She'll follow us." She lifted into the air with Vegeta beside her, forgetting that her Senshi could not fly.  
  
"Serena!" Mina cried out, waving her hand in the air. "How are we supposed to get there? We can't..oh!" She was cut off in mid-sentence as Gohan's arms came around her and lifted her from the ground.  
  
"We'll help you guys." He said politely, giving Mina a winning smile and joining Serena and Vegeta in the air.  
  
Krillin took Ami, Picollo of course took Trista, Vegeta and Serena came back for Amara and Michelle while Goten gladly assisted a blushing Rini, and after having Lita tell him he was too small for her weight, Trunks had flung Lita over his shoulder while taking off and was now hovering beside Goten.  
  
"Yeah, who's too small now?" he asked the quietly fuming Lita.  
  
Serena looked over to her mate. "We'll go to the place where you first started training me. That's a safe enough distance."  
  
They shot across the night sky, the stars disappearing one by one above, swallowed up by the dark, vast cloud that seamed to be following them. Once they reached the scared battlegrounds they quickly descended and placed the girls they had been carrying down.  
  
"Damn, you weren't kidding about the following us thing Serena." Krillin said, feeling the weight of unleashed evil pressing down on him.  
  
Serena turned to her Senshi. "Now Scouts. We don't have much time."  
  
"Right!" the Senshi cried in unison.  
  
Lita raised her fist in the air clutching her transformation wand and the rest of the girls quickly followed suit. "Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
  
Holding her brooch above her, Serena smiled down at her daughter. "Ready Angel?" Rini gave a firm nod of her head and together they raised their voices. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Light exploded around them, the colors of blue, gold, green, and silver melding together stunningly. When it faded Sailor Moon and her Scouts stood proudly before the Z Fighters in their colorful mini skirts and revealing white body suits.  
  
The only ones not surprised by this were Vegeta and Picollo. The others stood transfixed at the sight before them.  
  
"Well, are you guys going to stand there gawking or are you going to show us what you've got?" Serena asked.  
  
Vegeta laughed low in his throat and widened his stance, digging his feet firmly into the dirt. Catching on to what he was doing, Goku, Trunks, Gohan and Goten did the same. The earth started to tremble beneath them, rocks lifting from the ground and floating in mid air. The sky became an odd dark green color, currents of electricity passing from cloud to cloud. The Sailor Scouts watched in amazement as each man lifted his head and released a blood-curdling scream. Waves of energy pulsated around the Saiyans as their hair turned gold and their eyes a feral blue. When the transformation was complete they stood tall and proud, shoulders back and defiance gleaming in their eyes.  
  
Laughter broke out around them, chilling the air. Slowly they turned to face the source.  
  
A woman in black satin floated yards above the ground, her raven black hair cascading down to her feet and her deep purple eyes watching them as a cat would a mouse. "Ahh.. Sailor Moon." She said, her voice deep and husky. "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see the likes of you again. Lucky me."  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and her lips turned up in a smirk that would have made Vegeta proud. She took a step forward and her hands curled into fists at her side. "Hello Rei." 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Okay, I know I owe everyone a huge apology and a tremendous amount of thanks. This month has been a very hectic one for me. The damn computer actually deleted this entire chapter so I had to re-type it. I'm not sure about the ending so I hope you guys like it. And my cousin was also activated, which means he's going to help fight a war. For anyone else who's going through this, my heart goes out to you. We are in hard times but hopefully it will all be over soon. I can say one thing though, this story is over!! I appreciate all your patients, and you will be rewarded. Two chapters folks! The final one and the epilogue. I hope it was all worth the wait! And thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or SM.  
  
  
  
  
  
Surrender Sweet Prince  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
Rei threw her head back and laughed, her blood red lips pulling back to reveal gleaming white teeth. Crimson lightning crossed the sky, thunder rolling ominously over the bare planes. Refusing to so much as shiver from the cold wind that swept over her body, Serena kept her gaze trained on her former friend and Senshi.  
  
Rei's laughter slowly died away and she stared at Serena with icy, dead eyes. "You would like to believe that, wouldn't you Sailor brat? Sorry to disappoint you but your little Mars could never take this much power."  
  
"What did you do with Rei?" Sailor Venus screamed, coming forward to stand proudly beside Sailor moon.  
  
The woman gave them a sickening smile that chilled them to the very core of their beings. "Oh, she's still in here." She raised a hand and brushed long fingers across her collarbone. "Somewhere."  
  
Serena held up a hand to stop Lita, Ami and Mina when they tried to lunge forward. Vegeta had taught her long ago how to read Ki signatures and what she saw in this on terrified her. This woman was awash in evil, the kind that nightmares were made of. The kind capable of wiping out an entire kingdom. Her heart slammed painfully against her ribs as her brain finally made the connection and then, then she knew hatred and fear like she never had. "Beryl," she snarled, startling her scouts.  
  
"No," the Senshi of love whispered, her heart actually sinking as the cold realization hit her.  
  
"Oh yes Sailor Venus. It is I. I'm flattered that you remember an old foe so well."  
  
Serena bit back her fear. She was determined to face and defeat Beryl for good.  
  
~Sere, what the hell is going on?~  
  
Hearing her mates voice in her head, Serena started to feel the vulnerability pushing through the formidable walls she was attempting to build around her emotions. ~Oh, Vegeta. I don't know what to do!~  
  
~Calm down woman and tell me what's going on.~  
  
Serena took a fortifying breath and kept a trained eye on Beryl as she sent her thoughts quickly to him.  
  
~The woman, that's Rei's body but not Rei. An enemy of the Moon Kingdom, one I though I had destroyed years ago, has taken over Rei's body. But Rei is still in there. If I kill Beryl, I kill Rei.~  
  
Vegeta swore softly, grinding out the offensive words through clenched teeth. This complicated things. As always he had expected a fast, easy kill. He knew by reading her that the woman could hold her own, but in the end she would still die. It was inevitable. But now Serena's emotions were going to get pulled into this and that made this particular fight far from easy.  
  
~Vegeta?~  
  
~Find out how she did it. That will buy us some time. I'll try to figure out a way around this.~  
  
She hesitated with her next question, not wanting to be negative but unable to feel any other way. ~And if we don't find a way around it?~  
  
Vegeta shook his head. She knew the answer and he could feel her heart breaking as if it were his own. ~I'm sorry Serena.~  
  
Forcing back the scalding tears that threatened to spill forth, Serena set her jaw stubbornly. Rei would not die. She would make sure of that. "How Beryl. How did you do it?" she asked, her voice clear and strong despite her raging emotions.  
  
"You want to know the secret to my success Princess?" Beryl asked. "Alright, I'll tell you. All I required was a faithful servant. Preferably male, and handsome of course." Her grin widened. "That right, Sailor Moon, your precious Darien. He was faithful to me until the bitter end." She glared at Vegeta and the Saiyan Prince couldn't resist giving her one of his most infuriating smirks. Beryl's fists tightened at her side. "And the man was a wonderful actor. The entire time he was planning my reincarnation, he had you half-wits believing he was loyal to you.  
  
"Our first attempt was you, Sailor Moon. But you proved to be much stronger then you looked. But Rei-." She gave a careless flick of her wrist. "Now her spirit was easy to break. It wasn't the most honorable thing to do, I'll admit that, but I think it worked out well."  
  
Serena balked at Beryl's cruel statement. A wave of nausea hit her so hard that her knees almost buckled. "Oh Rei-."  
  
"Along with Darien's little "act indiscretion" there was the fact that it looked as if she had betrayed her pathetic little boyfriend and worse, the Princess she had sworn to protect. It was only a matter of time before her guilt consumed her. After that, it was all too easy. Tortured souls are so fun to play with."  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!!"  
  
Serena gasped in surprise as Venus' attack flew by her and straight at Beryl. The Dark Queen easily slapped it aside and laughed mirthlessly. "Ah, ah, ah," she scolded, waggling her finger from side to side. "It isn't polite to interrupt, Sailor V."  
  
"Let Rei go you worthless bitch!" Sailor Venus screamed back, her eyes filling with angry tears.  
  
Beryl laughed again. "Oh, as if I have never been called that before. I actually take it as a compliment. Thank you."  
  
Behind the distraught Sailor Senshi, Vegeta rolled his coal black eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Christ. Are you going to run your damn mouth all night or are you going to fight?"  
  
Beryl turned her gaze on Vegeta and arched a single brow. "Eager to die, Saiyan?"  
  
"You should be asking yourself that," he replied with in a sadistic snarl.  
  
Beryl's grin disappeared and her lips twisted into an ugly sneer. She started to speak in a foreign language, her voice echoing around them. Slowly the long shadows of the night began to twist and meld together and from the darkness demons crawled, eyes glowing unnaturally and saliva dripping from their bared fangs.  
  
There were, at the most, fifteen of them, each one a dark sickly green color with freakishly long, muscular arms.  
  
"Well, this is great," Krillin muttered, lifting his head to stare at the creatures that towered twenty feet above them. Their scent assaulted the fighters on the ground, practically suffocating them with the putrid smell.  
  
Ignoring the overpowering stench, Serena focused instead on the fury boiling in her blood. If she had to go through these things to get to Beryl then she would gladly do it. Right now her friend needed her help and Serena was going to save her or die trying. "What's the matter Beryl? Can't fight your own battles? How typical of you," she remarked snidely.  
  
Beryl's scowl deepened. "Make her suffer," she snarled, slashing her hand through the air.  
  
The monsters surrounding them moved unexpectedly fast for their bulk. One lashed out at Serena, it's hand connecting hard with her body and sending her flying into a gnarled tree yards away. Serena bit back her scream of agony as she hit the ground. Pain exploded in her head and the metallic taste of blood lay heavily on her tongue. Feeling as if every bone in her body had been shattered she tried to pull herself up. Spots swam before her eyes and she could hear the angry shouts of her friends mingling with the ear piercing shrieks of the creatures. "Rei," she whispered, her bruised body slowly shutting down on her. "No..."  
  
Vegeta felt her Ki flicker and start to fade. "Sere," he muttered. His cold green-blue eyes filled with rage and he turned on the creature that had attacked her. "You are going to pay for that you piece of shit!" he yelled. The growl forming in the back of his throat turned into a terrifyingly outraged scream as he flew into the sky, lifting his arms and releasing a deathly Ki blast into the demons face. In a matter of seconds it was no more then a guttural cry carried off by the wind.  
  
Still feeling the need to kill and destroy, the Saiyan Prince whipped around, eyes searching ruthlessly for prey. They landed on two creatures stumbling over to where Serena lay. "Trunks! Goten!" he called to the only ones not fighting. The two turned quickly. "Take care of it now!" he instructed as he went after the other one.  
  
"Come on Goten," Trunks murmured, fearfully watching his father unleash his rage upon the monster. He had never seen his dad so angry or out of control before. Somehow he knew it was only going to get worse.  
  
"Are we going to kill him Trunks?" the younger boy asked.  
  
Trunks gaze went to the fallen Princess. She was like a second mother to him. She was there to help him when he needed someone and she always understood. Feelings much like the ones his father was feeling filled him until he could see nothing but red. "You bet your ass we are."  
  
The boys attacked the creature side by side. Drawing their hands back, Ki spheres flared to life in their palms, flashing with a brilliant promise of demise. They flew at the monster, shouting as they released their combined attacks into the things chest. The Ki sphere acted like a razor sharp blade, easily cutting through the thick flesh. Goten and Trunks pushed their attacks forward until they ripped through it's back, snapping the spine with a sickening crack. Then, with smug grins they watched it collapse to the earth.  
  
Below them the Scouts were working together to destroy the grotesque demons. Venus brushed a gloved hand against her damp forehead, watching the man named Goku take out another one without even blinking. Sighing in dismay, she turned back to the monster she, Mercury and Neptune were fighting. How did those men make it look so easy?  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!!" she cried, holding her fingers before her and watching the beam of golden light shoot from them.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" the blue haired beauty shouted, adding her attack to Venus'.  
  
The creature teetered under the weight of the two attacks. One of its enormous feet hovered in the air, then came crashing back down to earth. Venus screamed in frustration, feeling a sudden urge to rip her hair out and cry in defeat.  
  
"Release your attack again," Neptune demanded. Her hard, relentless eyes never strayed from their opponent.  
  
Venus stared at the other woman briefly but she nodded and determinedly released her attack once more. This time their aim was true and the enemy slowly crumbled before them with a shriek of dismay.  
  
"How many are left?" Venus asked tiredly, panting from her efforts to destroy the demon. A headache was forming behind her eyes, the pressure mounting with every minute that passed.  
  
"Two. Their both being taken care of," Neptune stated.  
  
"Good." Venus spun on her heal and ran to where her Princess still lay unconscious. Mercury was already there, sitting beside Vegeta how held the small blond in his arms. "Is she okay?" she asked, kneeling beside the small group.  
  
Mercury had her hand closed around Serena's wrist, fingers pressed firmly against the steady pulse. "She's fine. A few bruises and perhaps a cracked rib or two. She's suffered a blow to the head but she'll hopefully come around soon."  
  
The women talked around him and yet he couldn't hear their voices. They were no more then murmurs over the roaring sound in his ears. Would he always fail her? He was her mate, her destiny, and he couldn't even protect her. Fury consumed him once more as he held onto her limp body. 'No more Sere,' he vowed silently. 'This ends now.' He placed her down gently and stood. He could faintly hear the Scouts calling his name. They sounded uncertain. He ignored them.  
  
He stumbled back, struggling with the power inside of him that refused to be ignored. It filled him, growing with his anger until Vegeta finally gave into it. The golden aura surrounding him expanded and became unbearably bright. The Saiyan Prince raised clenched fists to the heavens and dropped his head back, releasing a feral scream. Power erupted around him. It lashed out at the people surrounding him. His scalp started to tingle as the brilliant golden strands of his hair grew, stopping at the backs of his knees. The transformation was complete. Angry bolts of electricity circled Vegeta. Cold eyes scanned the barren wasteland, not bothering to stop on his friends and family who all stared at him in awe. He was only searching for one.  
  
"Beryl!" he yelled, his harsh voice penetrating the unnatural silence that had surrounded the battleground.  
  
"I'm here Saiyan."  
  
A small puddle formed by his feet, black as midnight. As it grew the liquid swirled and took on the silvery color of mercury. Beryl emerged ever so slowly from the puddle regarding Vegeta with blazing hate filled eyes. "You have killed my demons, you have killed my Prince...my only love." Her voice shook with suppressed fury as she spoke.  
  
Vegeta sneered at her. "I feel no sympathy for your pain woman. All I care about is your death."  
  
"You may kill me Vegeta, but know this." She raised a delicate finger, pointing it at Serena. "She will not make it though this night alive."  
  
"Oh, but she will. And if you want her dead you'll have to get through me first. Good luck."  
  
"And me."  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw Goku standing beside him. "Kakarott?"  
  
"She's our friend Vegeta and so are you. We'll fight for her together."  
  
"Count us in," Uranus said, stepping forward with the Inner and Outer Senshi behind her.  
  
Jupiter glared up at the Dark Queen but her words were for the Saiyan Prince. "We failed her once. We will not do it again."  
  
"I would gladly die protecting my future Queen," Venus added.  
  
Beryl laughed low in her throat and her eyes gleamed maliciously. "Well Sailor brats that can most certainly be arranged."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Who-."  
  
"Serena...open your eyes."  
  
She couldn't though. Her head was pounding, making it impossible to even comprehend opening her eyes. She knew people were fighting. Fighting Rei. No, it was Beryl they were fighting.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Serena, please help me. It hurts. It hurts so much."  
  
"Rei, hang on. Please, just hang on!"  
  
"Serena..."  
  
The Moon Princess' eyes snapped open, silver fire warring within the calm sapphire depths. "Rei," she whispered. Color flooded back into her cheeks and she struggled to sit up. She looked beside her, gasping in shock at what she saw. Jupiter was sprawled on the ground next to her, her chest rising and falling with each slow breath she drew.  
  
"Jupiter!" Serena leaned over, ignoring the blinding pain in her head. Brushing her friends sable bangs from her face, Serena released a low, keening wail when her fingers touched the deep gash on Jupiter's temple. She pulled her hand back. Her fingers were smeared with dark blood. "No..Lita.."  
  
"Sere..so sorry."  
  
Serena leaned close to her friend, trying not to notice how dull and lifeless the green eyes that stared back at her were. "Don't be sorry. Just rest. I'll get you better."  
  
"So...sorry." Jupiter's eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Determination in her every move, Serena got to her feet. She saw Trunks and Goten watching a fallen Mina, Krillin was tending to Ami, Picollo and Gohan were watching over Neptune and Pluto. Goku, Vegeta and Uranus were the only ones aside from herself still in the fight.  
  
Serena took a step forward and her heart immediately lodged itself in her throat as she watched Uranus lung at Beryl, her jewel encrusted sword clutched tightly in her hands. For a moment everything went in slow motion. The sword came up, Beryl's grin widened, there was a flash of light and with a cry Uranus fell, her body slamming into the earth. Her sword clattered to the ground next to her, useless.  
  
"Uranus!" Serena cried, running forward and kneeling beside her friend. She took the taller woman's body into her arms thinking that if she could just transfer a little of her own strength into the lengthy warrior that everything would be okay. The wounds would be no more and her Senshi would feel no pain. But she couldn't. All she could do was hold her and cry.  
  
Uranus' eyes fluttered and she turned her head toward her Princess. "Don't you dare cry Sailor Moon. You have to be strong now. You need to finish this."  
  
Serena shook her head. "But...but I can't! If I kill her Rei will die."  
  
A dry chuckle escaped Uranus' lips. "I usually don't agree with you when you do it, but you know what you have to do. And you know how to save Rei. Listen to your heart Princess. It will tell you what to do." And with that another Senshi lay still, eyes closed, no longer able to fight the battle.  
  
Serena gently released Uranus and stood. She knew what she had to do now. Above her the fight still went on. Vegeta and Goku were both keeping Beryl occupied in dodging their attacks while they thought of ways to defeat the witch without harming the Senshi within. Taking her place before the enemy and below her two brave warriors, Serena stretched her hands out before her.  
  
A crystal, pure as the soul it had come from, appeared between her hands, it's glow illuminating the face of the beautiful Princess holding it. Azure eyes, filled with determination, never strayed from Beryl. She would win this. She called upon the power of the crystal, feeling it transform her. Blinding light surrounded her, causing all onlookers to avert their eyes from the intenseness of it. And when the light faded an angel stood before them, her pristine gown flowing around her willowy form. She was unlike anything they had ever seen before.  
  
She was Serenity, the Princess of the Moon and the only one who could save her friend. "Power of Mars, I call upon you. Please aid me in my fight and protect your Sovereign," she whispered, smiling when a thin beam of red light formed around the circle. Then she yelled out in a clear voice resonating authority. "Beryl! You will fight me now!"  
  
Vegeta stared at Serena, unable to believe what he saw before him. She was so beautiful. The regal set of her shoulders and the fire burning in those eyes amazed him. He wanted to fight for her but he knew he couldn't. This was a fight she needed to finish on her own. Nodding to Goku, the two lowered to the earth.  
  
Vegeta took a step back, allowing her space. ~If you need me, I'm right here.~  
  
Serenity smiled. ~Thank you my love.~  
  
There was a moment of silence as the two females faced off, each measuring up their opponent. A smirk curled the lips of the Evil Queen and she laughed. "So the Princess returns. You couldn't defeat me before. What makes you think you can do it now?"  
  
"I don't think. I know," Serena murmured, her tone confident. "We end this! NOW!" Serenity screamed as an enormous beam of light exploded from the crystal. It shot across the dark sky towards the Dark Queen. Beryl easily formed a counter attack and released it at Serenity. The two attacks collided with such force that the very earth trembled.  
  
For a long drawn out moment the two powers seamed matched, but then the tabled turned. Beryl smirked as her energy slowly began to take over Serenity's. Down on the earth Serenity stood, trying to maintain the upper hand. Her arms quivered in exertion; sweat beaded across her forehead and trickled in tiny streams over her drawn face. She couldn't loose. She couldn't!  
  
"My love," she beckoned in a strained voice. " I need you. Please...please help me."  
  
Vegeta just barley heard the soft murmur but for some reason, he knew what to do. Expression calm, he stepped up to his Princess' side, feeling the power of the crystal flowing through his veins as he powered up. The crystal welcomed his power, embraced it and in turn aided him in achieving his full power. He welcomed the familiar burning that came with the change but gasped when it suddenly intensified. His scalp tingled as his wild mane of hair grew, past his shoulders, past his trim waist, stopping at the backs of his knees. Each muscle bulged with renewed strength.  
  
"My King!" Serenity said, her slight form wavering under the unleashed power of the attacks. She needed him now more then anything and he was there, his hand resting upon her trembling shoulder. He stood tall and proud ready to risk it all for her. But he knew it would never come to that. Their bond, their love would protect them.  
  
"My Queen."  
  
Her full lips turned up in a relieved smile. "Your strongest attack, direct it into the crystal." She felt his uncertainty and shook her head. "Don't worry Vegeta, it wont reject it. Your strongest attack! NOW!" she cried as pain ripped through her body.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath. His muscular arms circled her, twined around her arms until both of his hands were touching at the palm and centered in front of the crystal. With a hoarse shout he released a vast Ki blast into the crystal.  
  
For a moment there was nothing. Then they heard it. A sound like rolling thunder in the distance. It became louder and louder until the sound was almost deafening. The earth shook beneath them and the other Z fighters moved back, keeping themselves protectively in front of the wounded Senshi.  
  
Serenity braced herself and gasped in wonder as Vegeta's raw energy flowed through her and into the crystal. It was amazing! The sheer velocity of their combined powers was almost too much to fathom. The new attack moved like a massive tidal wave towards Beryl, an unmistakable flare of red circling it. The Ki blast easily consumed Berly's attack and went straight to the source, drowning out the petrified scream and ending the life of the witch once and for all.  
  
The last thing Serenity saw before she collapsed was the black clouds giving way to pristine blue skies. She fell backwards into the waiting arms of her Prince and sighed, closing her eyes. Her gown disappeared, leaving her once again in the tiny mini skirt and clinging bodice. Finally it was over. No, it wasn't over. Not yet. She pushed herself back up, refusing to acknowledge her trembling limbs and the pounding headache that still throbbed at the base of her skull. She had to see.  
  
Her eyes scanned the scared land eagerly until they found what they were looking for. Lying on the ground several yards away was a small form, huddled in a fetal position. A red skirt fluttered in the breeze and Serena's breath caught in her throat. "Rei!"  
  
The blonde ran forward, desperate to get to her friends side. "She has to be okay! She just has to!" Serena sobbed. Sinking to her knees beside the fallen Senshi, she pulled the bruised and battered body of Mars into her arm. "Rei? Rei.please be okay."  
  
The raven-haired Senshi stirred, her head lolling to the side. Eyes slowly drifted open reveal clear pools of deep violet. "Se-Serena?"  
  
The fair Princess suppressed a sob and nodded, tears collecting in her eyes. "Yes Rei. It's me."  
  
Mars smiled, her eyes drifting close. "It's over."  
  
"Yes Rei, it's over. You can rest now," Serena said. She brushed thick raven strands from Rei's face and sighed. A hand alighted upon her shoulder and she turned, finding herself lost in deep onyx. She lifted her hand and placed it over Vegeta's.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his rough tone. He kneeled next to her and drew her back into his arms.  
  
"I'm fine," she murmured, running her fingers over the muscles of his arm. She snuggled close to him, nuzzling his neck with the tip of her nose. "Just.really, really happy that this is all over with."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "We should get your friends taken care of. I'm sure they all could use it."  
  
Serena looked back at where the Z fighters were, each of them tending to one of her Senshi and she couldn't help but smile. They may have come out a little worse for wear, but they had been victorious. "Okay. Lets get them taken care of."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena held her tears in check as her gaze moved over her Inner and Outer Senshi where they stood in the backyard of the Capsule Corp. building. A week had passed since their victory. The Inner and Outer Senshi were not only closer to their Princess, but had also developed a strong bond with each other. The royal court was stronger than it had ever been. But now it was time to say goodbye.  
  
"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Mina begged.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I can't. I belong here, with the man I love." She looked back at Vegeta who stood several yards away with their daughter clinging to his hand. "I'm sorry you guys. You know I'm right though. Besides, we'll see each other again in the future. I can't really rule a Kingdome on my own now can I?"  
  
The first to break her calm façade was Rei. The raven-haired beauty ran forward, throwing her arms around Serena. "I'm going to miss you so much Meat-ball-head!" she cried softly.  
  
Serena gave a watery laugh and hugged her back. "I know you will." She backed away, holding her Senshi at arms length. "When you get home find Chad and tell him what happened."  
  
Rei nodded and moved away, allowing the other Senshi to take their turns saying goodbye to their Princess. When the last farewell was said, including the ones for little Rini, the Inner and Outer Senshi formed a line behind Pluto.  
  
The Guardian of Time formed a portal of swirling green and violet behind them, then turned and gave Serena a sad smile. "I'll be checking in on you in the future Princess," she murmured in her soft, knowledge filled tone.  
  
Serena returned her smile. "I know. You are always welcome Pluto."  
  
The emerald haired Senshi gave a slight nod of her head and stepped back to join the others. Each Senshi shouted another cheerful farewell, stepped back into the portal and then they were gone.  
  
Serena's shoulders slumped and she wrapped her arms around her in a protective gesture, already missing her friends. It would be strange without them. Having them around for the past week had been like old times. But she would see them again. The future she saw was a promising one and she knew that it only held happiness.  
  
She smiled through her tears, feeling Vegeta's presence behind her. She turned to face him, brushing tears from her face.  
  
Vegeta took his mate into his arms, brushing her long blonde hair. "You'll see them again Sere."  
  
"I know. I'll just miss them," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. Something tapped her leg and she looked down into the ruby eyes of her smiling daughter.  
  
"You've still got me and daddy," Rini said pointedly.  
  
Chuckling, Vegeta reached down and picked his daughter up with one arm, keeping his other arm wrapped around Serena's slim shoulders. "I think you and me are too much for your mother to handle."  
  
Serena laughed, allowing her husband to lead them back into the house. Her heart was light, her life was full and she had finally found the love she had been longing for. She had wonderful friends, a beautiful daughter and her sweet Price had finally surrendered. 


	13. Epilogue

All right, here it is people. The end to my story. How fun huh? Okay, I know I owe a ton of explanations. I kinda just went with the flow of things. First things first the relationship between Pluto and Picollo, okay..I feel bad for Picollo. When do you ever see him with a woman? Never. So the whole point was to just give the guy someone he could cuddle with and possible use Pluto's pregnancy in the next story (Trunks/whatever I decide to call her) That was the idea at least. I'm not sure if it'll fly though. That's up to you guys. It would basically be a story about Rini coming back to earth from the moon and falling for Goten. Her friend (Pluto's kid) would go with her and things would spark between her and Trunks. Lol.where am I GOING with this??? You guys get what I'm saying..a lot of romance. That's what I do.  
  
I am very proud of this story. And I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it. So here is the final chapter, just a little cheesiness to wrap it all up!! And again, if you want a sequel I am always open to your suggestions. Email me!! Love you all and thank you for all of your support. And a quick warning! In my opinion this chapter is major sappy guys! Lol, hope you love it!!  
  
  
  
Surrender Sweet Prince  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
~One Wedding and 9 months later~  
  
  
  
"She is NEVER going to get out of me!" Serena grumbled placing a hand over the arch of her back and attempting to rub the dull ache away. Absentmindedly, she twirled her wedding ring, a simple yet beautiful Princess cut diamond on a shinning gold band. Above that was the actual wedding band, gold with tiny diamonds circling the ring. She was a married woman now with a loving husband and she was very, very pregnant. She purposely reminisced about her wedding day in order to forget that very fact. Being pregnant was wonderful, sure, but she could not believe how much pain little Rini was causing in her lower back!  
  
Serena sat down at the kitchen table, placing a large plate of steaming macaroni and cheese and a glass of milk down in front of her. She had little faith in her ability to cook so she had done what she could with Bulma gone which meant box meals and canned soup. Since everyone else was training she sat alone, content with the silence of the large Caps. Corp house. Digging into her meal for one, Serena thought back to the day she has become Vegeta's wife. A dreamy smile crossed her face as she remembered the clear blue skies their outdoor wedding had been held under. Bulma and Serena's feminine touches were everywhere from the elegant five-layered cake to the extravagant archway with lavender satin ribbons and pure white roses entwined over the carved wood.  
  
The wedding had been before a small group of personal friends and family. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and 18 had been the bridesmaids dressed in soft lavender gowns. Yamcha, Goku, Gohan and Krillin had been the groom's men, each handsome in their tuxes. Rini and Goten, the flower girl and ring bearer, had looked absolutely adorable walking down the carpeted aisle together.  
  
And the most handsome of all, her husband. She still had a vivid picture of how amazing he had looked in his fitted tux and midnight blue vest. His penetrating ebony gaze had never strayed from hers as she crossed the carpet to where he stood at the alter waiting for her. Since her own father could not be there, Serena had thought it would be fun to have Trunks give her away. So the lavender haired boy, dressed much like his father, had proudly walked Serena down the aisle hand in hand, tenderly kissed her cheek, hugged her tightly and then gave her away to his dad.  
  
In a clinging white satin dress, modeled after the one her mother, the Queen, wore Serena had faced her Prince; stunned by the emotions she saw swimming in her mates eyes. He tried hiding them with his usual smirk but Serena had just shook her head and told him with her thoughts that it was not a bad thing to let his feelings show every now and then. Facing each other with love shinning in their eyes, they had murmured the words that would bind them together as man and wife for the rest of their lives.  
  
A week later had been one of the happiest and saddest days of her life. She had gone to the doctors with Bulma and found out that she was pregnant. Running home, she had run straight to the gravity room where she knew Vegeta would be. As soon as she told him he had immediately fainted which alarmed Serena because she never knew he was capable of fainting. Once he was awake, the couple had embraced and laughed like two teenagers.  
  
That night the Briefs had held a fabulous celebration in Serena's honor, inviting all friend and family to the joyous occasion. The last visitor to arrive, much to Serena's surprise, was Pluto. She had looked into the Time Guardian's eyes and known right away.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
Serena stared at Pluto, feeling a sickness in hear heart that was indescribable. Silence hung thickly around her. Her hand desperately reached for Rini's and her daughter came forward, holding tightly to that hand. "Pluto, is..is it time already?" Serena asked, speaking past the lump in her throat.  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked over to Serena, his features set in a severe frown. "Time for what, Sere?" he asked, staring at the tall green haired woman.  
  
Pluto sighed, her shoulders feeling heavy with the burden she had to carry. It had to be done though. It would be a danger to allow small Lady to stay while she was also born. "Yes my Princess. Rini must return home now."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded, fury edging his words. "My daughter is not going anywhere!"  
  
Rini, amazingly enough, was the one to handle the situation from there. She walked up to her father, fighting her tears and tugged on his jeans. He sank to her level and stared at her with eyes full of sadness. Rini placed her hands on each side of his face and kissed his nose. "I have to go daddy. I can't stay here." She whispered, hating the hurt look on her fathers face. "I'm already here, in mommy. I have to go back to the future where I belong."  
  
Vegeta released a shaky sigh and pushed his hands through his thick, spiky hair. "I know you do brat." He said, his voice thick with emotion. He wrapped his arms around his daughter's small form and crushed her to him. "There wont be a day that I spend not missing you."  
  
Rini released a mournful cry and hugged her father tightly. "I'll miss you too daddy!"  
  
Vegeta pulled back and placed a lingering kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I love you Rini. Now..go say goodbye to your mother."  
  
Rini nodded, a sad smile curving her soft lips. "Love you too daddy." She murmured, then turned and flung herself into Serena's waiting embrace.  
  
Serena held her daughter for a long time, not willing to let her go but knowing that she would have to. Finally, after several minutes had passed she pulled away and smiled down at her daughter. "My little angel." She whispered, brushing her pink bangs from her face. "I will always love you Rini and like your father I will miss you more then I can even say." She paused to take a deep breath. "I know your future mother misses you. Go to her. But never forget me, okay?"  
  
Rini laughed softly and kissed Serena's cheek. "Never meat-ball- head."  
  
"Rini?" a soft voice spoke up behind her and she turned to see Goten standing, watching her uncertainly. Her heart twisted painfully but she knew that the child growing in her mother would come to love Goten someday, just as much as she did now. She walked up to Goten and slid the mood ring he had given her from her finger. "Hold out your hand Goten."  
  
Goten did as she asked, his eyes gleaming with tears. Regretfully, she placed the ring in Goten's hand and curled his fingers around it. "I have to go back to my time, in the future. But I'm going to be born here soon. When I am..when the me from this time is old enough, give her this ring, okay?"  
  
Goten nodded solemnly. "I promise." He said. Without warning he pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you Rini."  
  
"I'll miss you too Goten." Stepping out of his embrace, she placed a light kiss on his cheek and slowly stepped back to where Pluto waited for her. "Thank you all for being so wonderful to me. I'll never forget you." And with that, she was gone.  
  
*~* End flashback *~*  
  
Serena wiped the salty tears away that were sliding down her cheeks and pushed herself up, grabbing the empty plate and glass and walking to the sink. Suddenly pain gripped her being and she cried out in surprise, dropping the dishes. They shattered on the floor and Serena jumped back, leaning heavily against the wall and gasping. Oh god, it was time! She placed a hand over her bulging stomach, willing the pain to cease. "VEGETA!!" She screamed out with voice and mind. He was there immediately to catch her as her legs gave out underneath her.  
  
"Holy shit Sere!" He exclaimed, smirking slightly. "It's about that time, huh?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes holding alarm. "Yeah, I think so." She said breathlessly.  
  
Vegeta saw the fear in his mate's eyes. It was enough to scare him but he needed to be the strong one now. "It's okay honey. Just breath okay?" He cradled her in his arms and brushed a kiss around her forehead. "Let's get you to the hospital."  
  
Serena nodded, sighing as the pain subsided. "Hurry please." She pleaded, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he ran out of the house and flew as fast as he could into the sky towards the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena sighed gratefully as another contraction passed. She loosened her hold on Bulma's arm and sunk back down into the cushy hospital bed. Lord, that one was a hard one! "I'm sorry Bulma." she muttered, attempting to wipe the dampness from her brow.  
  
Bulma smiled and shook her hand. "That's okay Sere. I know exactly what you're going through." Bulma, Trunks and the Son family had been called to the hospital immediately after Serena had arrived. Vegeta had actually taken it upon himself to call up everyone and make sure that they were all there for the birth of his daughter. "Did you need anything?" Bulma asked, rising from the chair beside Serena's bed.  
  
"Some ice would be nice."  
  
"You got it. I'll send Trunks in to look after you while I'm gone." She disappeared out the door and seconds later Trunks poked his head in. "Hey Serena."  
  
Serena smiled at the young boys uncertainty and beckoned to him tiredly with her hand. "Come in Trunks. Keep me company for a while." She crooned softly, assuring him that nothing was wrong.  
  
Trunks smiled and walked into the room, taking the seat that his mother had previously occupied. He looked at Serena then turned his curious gaze to her large stomach. "She's not hurting you is she?" He asked, reaching tentatively forward and placing a hand gently on her stomach.  
  
Serena shook her head, chuckling softly. "She's not causing me pain. She just wants out, don't you honey?" she spoke softly to her unborn child.  
  
Trunks blinked in surprise. "Can.can I talk to her?"  
  
Serena's heart melted at the sweet gesture. It made her beyond happy that Rini would always have Trunks as a big brother to watch out for her. "Of course you can." She murmured.  
  
Trunks' hand stilled upon her stomach and he inched closer to where his half-sister was. "Umm.hi..Rini, I'm your big brother Trunks. Actually half, but what does that matter right?" his voice became more certain and he smiled at Serena, excitement shining in his blue eyes. "I can't wait to meet you. I'll train you real hard, I promise. Well, when dad says your old enough that is."  
  
Serena started to laugh when she felt another contraction coming on. "Trunks." she gasped. "Go get someone, quick."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened and he yanked his hand back, jumping off the chair and running from the room. Serena closed her eyes, praying that this one would pass quickly. She ground her teeth together and reached out to grasp something when her hand landed on something warm. She opened her eyes and looked up into the worried eyes of her husband. "Ve.Vegeta?"  
  
He nodded and sat down next to her on the bed, holding her hand tightly in his. "It's okay Serena." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'm here now."  
  
Serena grabbed a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly as the pain gripped her being.  
  
"Breath Sere, breath." Vegeta said, coaching her along as if it were something he was used to doing. "Come on hun, we'll get through this one together."  
  
Serena moaned as the contraction peaked then the pain started to fade. "They..they're coming faster sweetie." She said once she had caught her breath. Her body shook as she fought the urge to push.  
  
A doctor entered the room, a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She smiled at them both, her russet eyes kind. "Hello Serena." She said softly. "This must be your husband." She reached a hand over and Vegeta took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."  
  
"Ah...likewise." Vegeta muttered, still not used to being the nice guy. He watched the doctor look over the monitor and check the equipment beside Serena's bed.  
  
"Well Serena, it looks like it's about time. Are you ready to have your baby girl?"  
  
Serena shook her head enthusiastically, soft tendrils of her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. "I was ready two weeks ago."  
  
The doctor laughed along with Serena, then brushed her brown hair back into the loose knot at the back of her head and wrote something on the clipboard she was carrying. "I'll have some nurses come in and we'll get you delivered then." She turned and left the two alone.  
  
Serena looked up at her mate, smiling at the lack of color in his face. It made her feel better that he was just as scared as she was. "Vegeta." He looked down at her and she reached up, pulling his face down to hers. "Everything is going to be fine." She whispered against his lips.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I know it will Sere. You're one tough woman, thanks to me of course." He said, pulling a beautiful tinkling laugh from her lips. Hearing footsteps he looked up to see three nurses come into the room. He quickly turned back to his mate, his heart constricting at the sight of her pure beauty. "Serena..if I forget to tell you later, thank you."  
  
Serena stopped watching what the nurses were doing and turned her confused gaze back to her mate. "For what Vegeta?"  
  
"For saving me." He took a deep breath and rushed on before he lost his nerve. "For turning me from the cold-hearted man I used to be to the man I am now. I don't know what I did to deserve an angel like you but I will spend the rest of our lives together being eternally grateful to whoever sent you to me." He leaned down and kissed her temple, fighting the fear that was clawing away at him. "I love you Serena. I never thought I could love and you proved me wrong."  
  
Serena drew a shuddering breath and held her mate close, feeling their hearts beat in synchronism. "I love you so much Vegeta. Thank you for loving me back. I promise I'll spend every day proving you wrong from now on." She joked.  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly and pulled back, moving out of the way of the nurse who was adjusting Serena's bed. "I'm sure you will." He muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Serena giggled, her bright blue eyes focused only on him. "I have to go now Vegeta. I'll see you in a bit okay?" she whispered, reaching out for his hand.  
  
Vegeta took it and kissed the soft skin over her knuckles. "Okay. Love you Sere."  
  
"Love you Veggie."  
  
He watched the nurses roll her from the room and walked out into the lobby where his friends waited.  
  
"Hey buddy." Goku said, slapping his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "How is she?"  
  
Vegeta smiled, an actual smile that reached his eyes and brightened his heart. "She's fine Kakarott. She's a strong girl. She'll be fine."  
  
An hour and five minutes later he was starting to doubt his confident words. He sat next to Goku; his dozing son curled up in the chair on his other side. "Christ, how long does it take to have one kid?" he exclaimed, jerking back in his chair.  
  
"Took Chi-Chi three hours with Goten." Goku offered, trying to sooth his friend's worries. "Come on Vegeta. Relax. Serena's going to be just fine. You said so yourself, she's a strong girl."  
  
"That was over an hour ago!" Vegeta shouted, pushing himself up and pacing the lobby floor restlessly. He was about to scream in frustration when he heard a door opening down the hall where Serena was. He yanked his head up and his heart hammered to a halt as he saw the doctor walking slowly down the corridor, a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket cradled in her arms. He took one step forward and then another, his steps becoming faster as the doctor approached. When he was a few feet away from the doctor he stopped and looked at her expectantly.  
  
The doctor raised her compassionate eyes to Vegeta and smiled. "Vegeta, meet your daughter." She said softly, carefully holding the small bundle forward. "Watch her head." She advised, placing the baby in his waiting arms.  
  
Vegeta could only stare down at the little baby girl in his arms. He brushed a fingertip over her tiny nose and laughed when she yawned. "Hey there kid." He whispered. "I'm your dad."  
  
"Your wife is just fine. She's..umm.very hungry but either then that her health is in perfect condition." The doctor smiled at father and daughter and turned to go back and assist the mother.  
  
"Congratulations Vegeta." Goku murmured, coming to stand next to the Saiyan Prince. "She's beautiful." Both men stared down at the small child with her downy pink hair and tiny little nose. Trunks and Goten had woken up and eagerly ran forward to meet the girl, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl and Goten not far behind.  
  
The women crooned over how adorable the little child was while the men just stared in silent awe at how small and perfect she was.  
  
"I want to see Serena." Vegeta spoke up suddenly, his eyes searching for his mate.  
  
Bulma smiled and stepped forward, placing her hand on Vegeta's arm. "Come on, I'll take you to her."  
  
Vegeta looked down at his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully, perfect eyelids closed over, what he was sure were beautiful ruby eyes. He followed Bulma down the hallway and into a room.  
  
Serena immediately looked up, knowing that her mate was coming before he was even in the room. He walked in and her heart melted as she looked at her husband tenderly holding their child. Bulma gave Vegeta a gentle shove forward and with a wink in Serena's direction left the room.  
  
Vegeta looked up at Serena; afraid to move for fear that he would wake his daughter. He slowly crossed the floor and sank down on the mattress beside Serena, sitting so that they were both leaning against the pillows and staring down at their beautiful baby girl.  
  
"Look what we have made Vegeta." Serena breathed, carefully brushing her fingers through Rini's soft hair. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at his wife, his beautiful mate. "She's an angel, just like her mother." He murmured.  
  
Serena smiled, her deep blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Her heart swelled with love for her mate and for the small daughter they held between them. She bent her head and kissed her daughter's warm forehead. "Welcome to the world Rini, my little angel."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night Serena stepped from the shower, relieved to have the sweat and hospital smell washed from her body. She brushed a comb through her golden locks and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was glowing. She had always wanted to be the kind of woman who glowed. Blotting her hair dry, she grabbed the long, soft pink robe hanging from a hook on the doorway and slid it on, tying the belt around her waist. Her hand rested on the doorknob and she started to turn it when she heard Vegeta's husky voice on the other side.  
  
She quietly turned the knob and opened the door, turning the light off as she stepped into their bedroom. Vegeta, unaware still that she was in the room with him, sat on the bed, ankles crossed and their daughter wrapped snugly in his strong arms. Serena listened, a smile pulling at her full lips as Vegeta told Rini a story.  
  
"The Princess stared at the Prince, her eyes flashing with inner fire. He had won the fight. But what he didn't know was that the actual victory was hers for the Princess had managed to get a hold of something much better then a victory. She had the Prince's heart. It took a log time but the stubborn Prince finally realized how deeply he loved the Princes. No matter what he did, she had his heart and always would. When he finally confessed his feelings for the Princess she threw her arms around him and poured her own heart out. Who could blame her though, right? I mean, this Prince was beyond good looking."  
  
Serena released a gleeful laugh and Vegeta looked up, smirking at his laughing wife. "You're mom just doesn't understand honey. See how tough I have it?" he muttered to his sleeping daughter.  
  
Serena walked over to the bed, her shoulders still shaking with mirth. "Is she asleep?" she asked, peering over his arm at Rini.  
  
"She's been asleep for a while now." Vegeta said, keeping his voice low. He carefully handed Rini over to his mate, watching as her eyes softened and smiling as Serena crooned to the baby, making unintelligible noises. He stood and followed Serena over to the crib in the corner, standing behind her as she placed Rini into the crib and covered her tiny body with a blanket. "Sleep well angel." She whispered.  
  
Eager for some time alone with his wife, Vegeta turned Serena around and lowered his lips to hers, tasting the sweetness that graced her soft full lips. "I've missed you Sere." He muttered, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist.  
  
Serena sighed and leaned against his hard muscular body. "Oh Vegeta. I've missed you too." She ran her hands in a soft caress over his bare chest and willingly followed him as he pulled her back to their bed. He laid her down, spreading her hair out around her like a golden fan. He held her close; breathing in her scent, content just to have her so close to him. With a lingering kiss pulled her head down on his chest. She was asleep in a matter of seconds. He joined her shortly after. The two slept, entwined in body and soul, sharing a love that would last them this lifetime an every one to come. 


End file.
